Young Lamb of Justice
by ptabs0101
Summary: Eleanor has finally left Rapture and she meets the team of Young Justice. They offer her a chance at a new life and a place in the team. But the Justice League's enemies see her as a new asset yet to be acquired. Will her genetic technology become their salvation or downfall? Now in collaboration with Mister. Enigma (formerly Mister E).Cover image made by deviant artist Br-Artemius
1. Ch 1: The Next Step

**AN: This is a Bioshock 2 x Young Justice crossover. The timeline for Bio shock has been adjusted so that it will coincide with the events of Young Justice. This is post-Bioshock 2 with Delta as a Savior and where Eleanor doesn't kill Sofia Lamb. It will be set between the team's face-off with Amazo and Artemis joining the team so Eleanor will join the team at the same time as Artemis (between episode five and six of season one).**

**For those who haven't played Bioshock 2, Eleanor's powers are telekinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, and superhuman strength, agility, and regeneration, compound intellect, Little Sister Possession (she can't use it on regular people yet), and ****Extrasensory Perception (a sixth sense for danger like Spider-man's Spider Senses)****. She may get more plasmids later on because Delta had more plasmids than her before she absorbed his ADAM. **

**Delta will act as her conscience and give her advice during battle. He might give her a slight protection against mental attacks so Psimon will have some difficulty in mentally subduing her for he will have to get through Delta first.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

[Talking through a device]

{Talking through a mind link}

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Justice TV series or Bioshock 2. **

Chapter 1

It has already been two days since Eleanor escaped Rapture with the former Little Sisters and her mother, Sofia Lamb in tow. Fortunately, they should still have enough rations, water, and fuel to get them to dry land. Eleanor, with her knowledge of survival, equally divided the supplies amongst themselves.

For Eleanor, the previous events felt like they occurred so long ago that she couldn't believe it happen.

She first remembered her father, Delta and her running to reach the lifeboat before the explosion went off. Secondly, the temptation to just let her mother drown instead of saving her. Finally, her father's last moments before she took him into her compound intellect so he can live on and guide her in her mind.

That last memory still pained her despite Delta's presence within her because she still saw him die again right before her very eyes. Unlike last time though, she was able to do something to help.

But now is not the time to mourn for him. There will be plenty of that after she returns the little ones to their families. It's what Father would have wanted.

Sofia remained idle ever since they left Rapture. She would only react when Eleanor gives her food and water but that was the only interaction she would get because the little girls didn't want to approach her and her daughter was still tempted to kill her.

Even though she saved Sofia's life, Eleanor would not hesitate to kill her if she attempted to harm them. She could hear Father agreeing to this. So for her mother's sake, she better not try anything.

The only problem left was what she would next once she returns the girls to their respective families. She should probably look for Jack Ryan to help her adjust to this new world. If there's anyone that could help her adjust to a life outside of the hell that is Rapture it's him. That is if he is still alive.

It would be extremely difficult to track him down though even with all the memories her mother gave her about the surface world. The only information she had was on the time that Jack was in Rapture. Like when he first arrived in the underwater "utopia", the rescue of the Little Sisters, and him killing Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine. What he did after his departure was anyone's guess now.

But will she be able to leave everything from Rapture behind. The experiments done unto her by Sofia Lamb and Gil Alexander left her changed beyond that of regular human. It left her more powerful than even her own Big Daddy. She also can still feel the ADAM in her body giving her more plasmids than she originally had. She doesn't have a sure control over them though so she should stick with the ones she already knows.

She was going to need more than Jack and Delta's help to control them so she won't accidently bring harm to the people around her. She required to find a way to contain them or shut them off.

"_I'm not entirely sure if I can give up using my plasmids now. There might not be a need for it but I'm not as naïve enough to think that there's no people as bad as Andrew Ryan or my mother. My mother originally made me into this to bring about her idea of utopia to the world, but I want to use these powers to protect like what Father did for me and the rest of the Little Sisters." _She pondered as she stared at the fire she made with her plasmid to protect them from cold.

She wasn't sure on which this desire to protect belongs to: hers or her father, but a moment of realization told her that this desire belongs to both of them. The corrupted dream of Rapture may be over but there will still be people that will try to seize control of the world.

She vaguely recalled that there was a group of super-powered individuals known as the Justice League. This knowledge was given to her by her mother's experiments so she could defeat them when they face each other. She only had knowledge on a few of the members since her the experiments were abruptly ended because of her father. Maybe she could join them or at least help them.

She also remembered that there were people who abused their powers and used them for personal gains. It would be similar and yet different compared to fighting splicers.

"_With my powers and Father's guidance, they will never see me coming." _Thought Eleanor as she clench her fists and gazed at the horizon in heroic determination that made Delta proud of her conviction.

00000000

The Team was soaring over the Atlantic in the Bioship. The red organic ship cut across the waves as if they were nothing. It was also cloaked to prevent any watchful eyes from seeing this alien vessel with its motley crew.

Its motley crew consisted of Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin. These young heroes were currently on a mission assigned to them by none other than Batman.

The mission was to investigate a massive underwater explosion in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They were to find the source and discover how could something like that remain undetected. What made it even more alarming was that it was close enough to the underwater city ruled by Aquaman to feel the shockwaves from the explosion but far enough to be unable to quickly swim to the source.

The Justice Leagues' protégés can't help but reflect on the mission briefing earlier.

Flashback Start

Back at Mount Justice, the Team was doing their daily training. They were working on their teamwork at the moment. It would've made more progress if it weren't for Kid Flash flirting with Miss Martian at every chance he got despite it being clear that she wasn't interested in him like that.

The training (and the young speedster's flirting) was abruptly interrupted as the zeta tube announced the arrival of Batman, Robin's mentor.

The presence of the Dark Knight here can only mean one thing for the young heroes. They have another assignment.

They were wondering on how urgent this was because they have just recently faced Professor Ivo, his simian androids, and Amazo. Superboy could still feel the blows of the robot mimicking Superman's super strength. He groaned at the memory of that while Kid Flash groaned at the fact that they barely had a few days rest from their last mission.

"Hey Batman, got a new assignment for us?" the Boy Wonder playfully asked the caped crusader which got him a glance of acknowledgement from Batman.

"As a matter of fact, I do have another assignment for the team," the Dark Knight stated in his usual gruff voice.

A holographic image of the world map immediately appeared behind him. "The Justice League's scanner picked up a large underwater explosion that occurred in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean," he informed them as it zoomed towards a certain spot on the Atlantic.

Upon hearing this, Aqualad's heart sunk. He feared that something terrible had happened to his home. Robin, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash also worried for their friend's home. Superboy was now ready to punch something because of Kaldur's predicament.

"The explosion was far enough to cause no damage to Atlantis or this would otherwise be a League priority and I would not be briefing you on this," Batman reassured Aqualad, sensing his fears.

The speedster, who was eating an energy bar, couldn't help but interrupt by asking him a question that the rest of them wanted to ask.

"Why can't ya have Aquaman and Kaldur to check it out 'cause not all of us are good underwater?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Aquaman is preoccupied in calming down the marine life which was somehow affected by the blast and caused a massive panic." The Gotham Defender answered.

"So that is why it is up to us to investigate it." Aqualad concluded, earning a nod from Batman.

"A small vessel was also discovered coming from the explosion." The Dark Knight pointed at a smaller point that was moving slowly and came from the previous point.

"So whoever is in that boat is responsible for this," said Superboy with arms crossed and face scowled.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick their buts and maybe get a souvenir while we're at it!" Kid Flash bumped his fist to his palm. He was as energetic as usual and Robin chuckled at his best friend's display.

"_Still trying to be impressive to M'gann, huh?" _mused the Boy Wonder with a smirk.

"You already know what to do," Batman stated as the holograph shut off, "and I expect a full report when you return from your mission."

Flashback End

Superboy continued to stare out the window of the Bioship as they got nearer and nearer to the boat. He was getting impatient and wanted to get this over with already. But he tried to reel in his temper when he remembered Black Canary's training.

He thought back to the fight with the android, Amazo, and how getting angry almost got him and his teammates killed so he devoted himself to have better control over it. This would've been easy if it wasn't for a certain speedster.

"Are we there yet?" Kid Flash asked for twenty-seventh time.

The Kryptonian didn't really hate the speedster but he really can get on a lot of people's nerves including Superboy's. It doesn't help that he's always flirting with M'gann.

"_Him flirting her always makes angry for some reason. I wonder why." _Superboy thought to himself.

His feelings for the young Martian were confusing at best since he wasn't very good with emotions. The closest word he could find for it was something he would never admit to anyone: infatuation.

"Are you alright, Superboy?" Miss Martian asked him with a tinge of concern in her voice. This interrupted him in sorting out his thoughts and feelings.

"I'm fine," the Kryptonian replied as best as he could which came out with him sounding grumpy.

"Ok. Just hang in there," the female Martian replied, her usual sunny expression on her face.

As Superboy was wondering when would they reach their destination, the Bioship's scanners picked something up which was the boat they were supposed to find.

"We have found the vessel," the Atlantean stated to the team "Be ready for anything."

With that said the young heroes prepared themselves for a fight that would surely come, considering how their luck was so far. But nothing could prepare them for what came next.

**AN: And done. There that was my first fanfiction so I hoped I did a good job with the writing and that the characters weren't OOC. I'm also a complete amateur in writing a story so it might seem a bit forced or transitioning too fast. Please review on what you think and if I should continue this or not. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Ch 2: First Impression

**AN:**

**Hey, I'm back again with a new chapter of Young Lamb of Justice.**

**I have a LOT of spare time to write this fic anyway.**

**My response to the reviews:**

**Mister. E- Professor Ivo/Sofia Lamb? I honestly don't see the connection in that pairing, but him discovering Rapture and making it his own is an idea I'll seriously consider with a bit of tweaking here and there of course.**

**darkangelwp- yes, having a Big Daddy and a Big Sister would be "epic aster" but the Justice League won't be able to fix Delta because in the Good Ending of Bioshock 2, he was already dying so Eleanor made him a part of her to keep him alive in a way. I would still make Delta her mentor since one of the reasons for absorbing his mind was so that he could guide her long after he's gone. He won't be making a physical appearance.**

**hermanavalos1- good suggestions. I can already imagine the team and the bad guys' reactions to Insect Swarm. Wait; would security command work on other machines like androids that didn't come from Rapture?**

**edboy4926- thank you for the nice review. I hope that I can make it worthwhile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot**

Chapter 2

The sight before the team was unexpected and unbelievable.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Kid Flash voiced this question to no one in particular as he stared with wide eyes and mouth gaping open that everyone else also had.

The leader of the team snapped out of his daze as he answered the speedster's question. "I believe so."

"We are obviously not whelmed," Robin commented with the gob-smacked expression still on his face.

Scene before them was a battlefield. A black ship in the shape of a manta, next to a smaller vessel, was on fire and look like it was hit with multiple explosions. A large amount of soldiers clad in some sort of black armor were either lying on the ships or floating on the ocean surface. The ones without telepathy and super hearing couldn't tell if they were dead or unconscious. But Superboy and Miss Martian knew that the soldiers were barely alive.

"_Their armors must've save their lives_," the Kryptonian concluded as he narrowed his eyes at the scene,_ "but it looks like it still wasn't enough."_

"Those are Black Manta's Manta-Men," he heard Aqualad exclaim in surprise.

Superboy then ignored Kid Flash's statements on how ridiculous the name 'Manta-Men' was and focused on more pressing matters.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones curious to what happened," he dryly commented.

He noticed that a man with different black armor and the remaining Manta-Men were being pushed back by a lone figure throwing fireballs at them. The rest of the team also saw this ongoing battle.

The adversary wore what appeared to be an old-fashioned diving suit that was cobbled up together from spare parts. It also made it difficult for them to determine the gender as he or she was also wearing a diving helmet that was emitting an eerie amber light through the single porthole. The stranger wielded an oversized needle strapped to his left arm as a weapon.

The man could none other be Black Manta himself, leading his men in what seemed like a futile struggle against this strange metahuman.

"Should we help?" the Martian asked as she tore her gaze from the fight and turned to look at the Atlantean for orders.

"Help who exactly, the old-fashioned scuba diver throwing fireballs or the more modern yet advance version scuba divers that are currently getting their butts handed to them by the old museum fossil?" the speedster answered Miss Martian's with another one of his own.

"I got an ID match!" Robin blurted out with a tone filled with urgency and none of his common found mischievousness that got everyone's attention.

"You can actually tell who's under that suit?" Kid Flash voiced out his surprise.

"No, not him," the Boy Wonder shook his head and then pointed at something they overlooked, "His passengers."

Shock replaced confusion when the rest looked at the so-called 'passengers'. There were ten young girls that were around five to eight years old and a blonde haired woman with glasses somewhere around her mid-forties. All of them were taking cover inside the clear glass dome, which could possibly be the cockpit of the small vessel. Also for some reason the little girls were staying far away from the older woman as if she would attack them or worse.

"The woman's name is Dr. Sofia Lamb, a psychiatrist that went missing more than twenty years ago," the non-super powered member declared to them, "as for the girls…"

"*Gasp* All of these girls were some of the kids that were kidnapped last year," the Martian couldn't believe her eyes that such a past incident had resurfaced now.

"Not even Batman or the League could find them," what could be seen from Robin's face was a complete poker-face as he mentioned that even the Greatest Detective couldn't solve that case.

"I remember that," the speedster sadly recalled tirelessly searching for the victims with his mentor, the Flash and the rest of the League. He couldn't even bring himself to break the news to the families of the missing girls by himself. The League still continued the search for any lead and came out unsuccessful until now.

"It seems we have a lot of questions for this new metahuman,"

0000000

_Before the team arrived at the scene_

Eleanor was currently kept occupied with the many games the cured Little Sisters were playing. This was tougher experience than any battle she has ever fought. It felt like she was being forced to be everywhere at once and facing enemies that made her completely powerless against them. But she endured for the girls' sake and for her own.

"_They deserve to have fun like normal kids," _she thought as she gave them a warm smile to which they replied with trying to latch onto her back as if she was a Big Daddy.

{You made it seem a lot easier when you were taking care of me and my other sisters, Father.} Eleanor commented to her Big Daddy inside her head.

{To be fair, I only had to take care of one Little Sister at a time so I have no advice to give you.} she heard the soothing and gentle tone of her father reply.

After so many years of dreaming about him, she could never properly imagine on what his voice would be like. In fact, she was always the talkative one in their relationship like any other bond between a Big Daddy and a Little Sister. It was nice to finally hear it for the first time. She also sensed that he enjoyed being able to talk to her at last as well even as he was right now.

{But I wasn't as hyperactive as them back then, was I?}

{No, you weren't.}

{Good to know.}

{You were worse than them.}

{Hey! I was not!}

She let out a frustrated sigh as she heard Father's chuckling in her head at her indignation.

Her whole body then suddenly tensed and anything she was about to do before was immediately forgotten. Eleanor hadn't felt this sensation ever since they left Rapture. She would always have this feeling whenever a splicer or some other type of hostiles such as Sentry Bots was about to attack her father and her. Someone or something was going to attack them. Her head turned to where she can feel the enemies coming from.

Sofia Lamb and the girls noticed the tension coming from the Big Sister. The girls recognized this from their time as Little Sisters. They saw something similar to her sudden change in mood when their Protectors sensed that there were splicers out to get them.

The altruist psychiatrist realized that Eleanor had some sort of sixth sense for incoming danger. She could sense where the enemies are whenever they mean any harm to her or to Subject Delta, but it has a limited range. So whatever danger she sensed was nearby or fast approaching.

"Everyone get inside! Hurry!" the Big Sister ordered, not removing her now narrowed eyes from the same spot.

Everyone easily complied and went inside the cockpit. Two of the little girls however returned to the armor-clad Eleanor. One of them held up her helmet to her while the other held up her oversized syringe to her as well.

"Thank you." their new protector turned to look at them and gave them a small smile of gratitude as she received her helmet and syringe from them.

She donned the helmet and heard the familiar sound of her suit being sealed up. She then proceeded to attach the syringe to her left arm.

The Big Sister made some final inspections on her suit to make sure if it was still in top condition. There was a tiny bit of bloodstains and scorch marks on it, but it still was in a battle-ready condition.

The ocean surface began to bubble as a large black submarine emerged, surrounding the lifeboat. The submarine appears to be equipped for battle as well as transportation.

A platform was then lowered from the ship, which allowed men clad in black armor armed with rifles and the lead man wearing a different helmet than the rest to board the bathysphere's deck. The men immediately leveled their rifles at her.

The leader's helmet reminded her of a picture of a manta ray that her mother had shown her when the woman was teaching her. He looked strangely familiar.

The rifles looked more advance than some of the guns Eleanor had seen in rapture, but they didn't look as heavily modified like one of her father's guns. They look like a smaller version of an ion laser cannon that the Lancer Big Daddies wielded

She spared a glance at the cured Little Sisters behind her. Their small faces were full of worry for the Big Sister. It was obvious to see that they didn't want another protector to die right in front of them again.

The daughter of Sofia Lamb could sympathize with that. Her own protector had died twice because of her. So she vowed to use whatever was in her power to prevent that from happening again to her or to anyone else.

"_I will protect these girls even if I have to kill them." _the new Messiah of Rapture adjusted her stance into the crouch a Big Sister does before charging at their prey. Her needle poised to strike.

The powers of a Big Sister were different from the plasmids of a splicer since they developed their abilities naturally instead of altering their genetic code even more. Their bodies also replenish EVE at a faster rate so they don't require an EVE hypo unless they're completely drained.

She can see that the men could defeat an entire group of splicers with no casualties and minor injuries because of their superior equipment and organized formation. They could probably take down a Big Daddy or two with just a few losses but a Big Sister would destroy them at the cost of said Big Sister's life. This would be very dangerous for Eleanor.

"Hold your fire," the leader raised his hand, signaling his soldiers. They obediently lowered their rifles at his command.

"Now what do we have here?" the man observed the spectacle before him, carefully observing it.

00000

Black Manta was in the middle of planning for the invasion of Atlantis when he felt the shockwave. He had no idea who was responsible for this for his employers told him that he was the only one operating at this area.

He theorized that either his employers lied, the Atlanteans discovered something important that caused the underwater blast, or there's a new unknown factor. No matter, he will find out which is it.

You can imagine his surprise at what he found before him.

An old memory entered his thoughts as he glanced at the children behind the skinny armored golem.

Last year, he was confronted by his arch nemesis, Aquaman. The king of the seas nearly throttled the life out him while demanding if he was responsible for the numerous kidnappings of the young girls along the coastline. He took some satisfaction at the look of helplessness that his enemy showed when he said that it was not his doing.

"_So wherever this ship came from was where the girls were taken to."_ Black Manta concluded.

"Interesting." He muttered under his breath.

00000

Eleanor didn't dare let her guard down. A habit one learns from surviving Rapture. Plus, she has the memories and instincts of her Big Daddy.

It then hit her on why she recognized the man. He was Black Manta, an infamous super villain that has fought Aquaman countless times.

Without warning, she threw three consecutive explosive fireballs at Black Manta and his men upon realizing his identity. A purple mist enveloped her as she disappeared and then reappeared in front of the aquatic villain. Before he could fire his lasers from his eye lenses, she quickly stabbed her needle into the right lens. The needle wasn't strong or long enough to reach the head inside the helmet but it was enough to temporarily blind him. The Big Sister removed her needle from the helmet right before the damage caused a small explosion. She used Telekinesis to lift the blinded man and threw him at his subordinates causing chaos amongst their numbers. This was all done in under a minute.

These men were cold-blooded mercenaries that have total disregard for moral issues as long as it gets them paid or what they want. Those were the kind of men that caused Rapture to fall. Those were the kind of men that Eleanor **DESPISED**.

She then teleported away from them to dodge the lasers that the remaining men fired at her.

Their weapons were very similar to an ion laser cannon except that they were weaker but more rapid than them.

{Their guns would hurt a lot if it hits and you won't be able to deflect the shots with Telekinesis.} Delta's warnings rang out within her head.

She didn't have the time to thank him when Black Manta recovered and shot a rocket at the Plexiglas window of the cockpit. She was able to stop it away but he shot a laser from his undamaged lens at the rocket that sent her flying. Her back eventually hit the window, cracking it a bit.

This action infuriated Eleanor for they attempted to harm the girls she swore to protect. She stood back up and brushed aside the pain. Her helmet glowed a crimson light that promised bloody murder to the assailants. This even made Black Manta feel that he was out of his depth for a while.

"Would you kindly leave now unless you want me to teach you about fire." She spoke out with slightly modulated yet deathly calm voice as her hands and arms lit up in a blazing inferno.

Oh the heavens… the messiah was angry.

**AN:**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I just had this crazy idea of making the phrase "would you kindly" as Eleanor's catchphrase or something she says when she's angry. Kinda ironic, right?**

**You would get it if know the story of the first Bioshock game.**

**Also, the last line is a paraphrased version of what Eleanor says when she's in a battle and if you harvested a Little Sister.**


	3. Ch 3: Misunderstanding

**AN:**

**I have a confession to make. This was just a plot bunny that came out when I saw Eleanor Lamb from the second Bioshock game and then watched the Young Justice cartoon right after that. That gave me a crazy dream about the whole plot for Young Lamb of Justice. Also, maybe it had something to do with the fact that I stayed up the whole night before going to bed.**

**Response to the reviews:**

**edboy4926 and darkangelwp- Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to make Eleanor kill Black Manta because he's still important to the story and his death would cause too much disruption to a plan I came up with that requires him to be alive. He's not important in them but it just needs him to be alive for it to happen. I can only tell you though is that it's gonna happen while Aqualad is in Atlantis (season one, episode eight "Downtime").**

**Mister E- You… Used… The… Phrase… Must… Obey. I'm just kidding, but you can expect that I will make that into an arc. Also, Sander Cohen was driven insane because of ADAM like all splicers while the Joker is just one crazy son of a bitch. If you read the comics, Joker once hired someone to rip off his own face that he then wore like mask when he got it back. So hands down, the winner is the Clown Prince of Crime.**

**The creation of Rapture was more than twenty years ago so Bruce Wayne would have been in his late teens or early twenties so he wasn't the head of his company yet. He would have heard of Andrew Ryan but not know him personally or about his "Project".**

**Jack Ryan won't show up early in the story because no one has heard of him after he left Rapture. So don't expect to see him anytime soon. Eleanor will still look for him in her spare time though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock 2 or Young Justice.**

Chapter 3

Black Manta was in one of the toughest battles of his life. It was almost as difficult as the time he fought Aquaman without his men while his nemesis had an army of great white sharks at his disposal. That was the only moment that Manta feared for his life. But he still survived that encounter mostly intact. The one he was currently facing was bit more frightening since the enemy was alone while he had a whole squadron to support him and they were being beaten back.

For lack of better terms, it was suffice to say: they're screwed.

00000

_Back with the Team_

"We should really go and help out," the Boy Wonder stated.

"I'm pretty sure that the guy has it covered," replied Kid Flash to Robin as he gestured to the one-sided battle taking place before them.

"No, he's gonna kill Black Manta if we don't do something!"

He was already heading out after his exclamation. The rest then followed suit.

Manta may have been a wanted criminal but they don't execute the bad guys no matter what. So even though they were a bit tempted to just let the guy get killed, they immediately went to his rescue.

Not a moment too soon, the stranger took out the rest and held the villain by the throat. His needle was raised to deliver the killing blow only to find a birdarang deflecting it. The speedster made an instant dash and grabbed Black Manta to bring him to safety. Aqualad used his water bearers to send a torrent of water at the stranger to put out his blazing hands and send him away from Manta. The stranger turned his attention to the three heroes that interfered, the porthole glowing blood red.

The thoughts that the three shared were along the lines of _"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_

Superboy quickly tackled the stranger before he could attack his friends and pinned him onto the deck. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to help in restraining the angered superhuman pinned under the Kryptonian.

Superboy was suddenly holding empty air with a purple haze dispersing from where he was holding the diver.

{Superboy, look out!}

He barely had time to register the warning when two metal boots slammed into his face. He found himself being straddled by the metal superhuman that had his weapon about to strike him down. Superboy was confident that the needle wasn't strong enough to hurt him because of his invulnerability but the kick did hurt and probably bruised him as well.

The Boy Wonder threw a small barrage of birdarangs at the thin metal golem who simply raised his hand. The birdarangs were immediately stopped in midair as if an invisible force held on to them. They were then sent flying back at the sender with a flick of the intended target's wrist.

{This guy can throw fireballs _and_ has telekinesis! I thought only Martians could do that!} exclaimed the speedster through their mind link as he and Robin were dodging the returned birdarangs. {I mean the telekinesis part.}

Superboy quickly took advantage at his assailant's distraction by delivering a right super-powered punch on the porthole, cracking it in the process. He was sent flying off of the Kryptonian.

{That kick hurt. A lot.} he told them as he got back up and readied himself for a tough battle.

{We should also watch out for that needle. From what I could tell on Black Manta's injuries, it easily pierced their armor and nearly killed him.} Robin warned the rest of them, which explained why he attempted to save Superboy despite knowing about his invulnerability. They didn't know if the it was strong enough to hurt the strongest in their team and it could prove fatal if it did.

{Superboy will take on the enemy while Robin, and I shall provide support. Kid Flash and Miss Martian will evacuate the prisoners.} Aqualad ordered them as he turned his water bearers into hammers and charged at the diver with the Kryptonian and the Boy Wonder following behind him.

The speedster and Martian went to work on dismantling the door of the dome where the supposed prisoners were while the rest distracted the skinny armored stranger. The door's lock mechanism wasn't anything he had ever seen before and he didn't have a clue on how to open it without breaking it, which could be dangerous to the people inside. That problem was easily solved when Miss Martian used her powers to examine and unlock it.

Once the door was opened, the girls started throwing random things like canned food and scrap metal at them. If it weren't for their powers, the two would've been peppered in small bruises.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Miss Martian attempted to comfort them.

"Yeah, we're the good guys," the speedster joined with a big smile and his thumb pointing to himself.

"NO! You hurt Big Sister!" shouted one of the girls.

"_Big Sister?"_ thought the Martian. She quickly turned her head to see the one that her friends were battling and had a moment realization. "Hello, Megan."

00000

Eleanor thought it was over. Black Manta and his men were already beaten. Just right when she was about to end the man's life for endangering the girls, more of them appeared. They didn't have the same uniform as Manta's men, but it's obvious that they're here to help him. The attacks they threw at her only confirmed her suspicions.

She observed her new enemies as she regained her bearings. They were all around the same age as her. The one who punched her had short black hair and wore a black shirt with a big red "S" emblem. The youngest also had short black but wore a red and black bodysuit with a cape. The dark skinned boy had some strange lines on his neck that looked like gills. She was currently engaged in combat with them.

They had a major advantage over her. She was already exhausted from the fight with Black Manta and she was merely running on pure adrenaline. They seem to be fully rested and used to facing against like her. Their coordinated attacks also made it extremely difficult for her to concentrate. Whenever she's focused on one of them, the rest would seize the opportunity to land a strike on her.

She could easily brush aside the damage done to her by the dark skinned boy and small boy but the boy in the black t-shirt punches harder than a Brute Splicer.

"_If it wasn't for my helmet, that punch earlier could've knocked me out,"_ she took note of the cracks of the porthole that distorted her vision.

{I don't think I can keep going Father.} the Big Sister told her Big Daddy as she struggled to get back up.

Instead of getting a response, flashes of memories went through her mind.

_Subject Delta was in front of a Gatherer's Garden. There was the gift that the Little Sister left behind. It was a hypo of some kind with bright blue liquid but he had a feeling that he was going to need it. So without thinking, he injected the hypo onto the opening of his arm. Electricity then arced around his hands and he felt immense pain._

_The scene changed and he was now facing of against a group of splicers. He fired a continuous arc of electricity at the nearby enemies, frying their nervous systems. He shot an Electro Bolt at the far away Leadhead Splicers. The electricity chained to the other splicers, stunning them long enough for him to finish them off with his drill._

"_The Electro Bolt!" _Eleanor realized with a start. It was the most basic plasmid but it was still effective in any situation.

She may not have been injected with the Electro Bolt plasmid but she wasn't injected with the Incinerate, Telekinesis, or Teleportation plasmid either. It was quite possible that she is capable of using it because of the massive amount of experimentation done unto her.

She then focused on the sensation her Big Daddy had whenever he uses that plasmid. She felt the enormous feelings of pins and needles around her arms. It was a bit painful yet energizing. One glance at her hands told her that she had successfully accessed the plasmid.

Before she had the chance to use it, the black shirt boy grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up as if she didn't have any weight at all. They were both ready to unleash their respective strike at the other.

"Wait! Stop! She's just protecting them!" a female voice shouted out, interrupting the two superhuman's attacks.

She was then unceremoniously dropped just like that as the ones she was fighting turned towards the one who spoke in surprise.

They all stared at each other as if they were having a conversation. The dark skinned boy had a look of realization and turned to where Black Manta was. The manta-themed villain was nowhere to be seen.

"_Damn it! He must have escaped while I was distracted with them."_

A green skinned girl in a white blouse and blue skirt flew—wait _flew_- up to her and offered a hand with a sheepish smile.

"_I must be more tired than I thought I was,"_ Eleanor reluctantly took the hand so the green skinned girl could help her up.

"Aqualad to the Justice League, we have successfully located the vessel." She heard the dark skinned boy talk to his communicator.

[This is Batman; have you found anything that will tell us about the incident?] she heard a gruff voice on the other end with her enhanced hearing.

"_They're part of the Justice League,"_ she realized with a start.

They must be part of the League otherwise they wouldn't be in contact with one of the founding members so she ruled out the possibility of them pretending to be League members. Surprisingly, they were all the around same age as her and one of them even looks younger than her. she thought that a team of the most powerful heroes of the planet would have only adults in their roster.

{Shite! I just attack them! What am I going to do?}

{Don't worry. Remember that girl noticed you were trying to protect the little ones and convinced her teammates to stand down?}

She was snapped out of her inner conversation with her father when she heard "Aqualad's" response to the famous Dark Knight. Or what is it infamous, considering the man's reputation and all?

"Yes, we have and also a case long thought to be buried."

A pause.

[Explain.]

"We have found some of the girls that disappeared in the past year and possible information on where the rest are."

[…]

"A woman by the name of Dr. Sofia Lamb was responsible for taking them and is currently in our custody. "

[…Understood. I'm sending you the coordinates for the rendezvous point. I want to have a talk with her.]

Everyone including her shuddered at the thought of Batman having a talk and didn't envy the woman. Eleanor almost felt sorry for her mother, the keyword being _almost_.

"Alright, I think it is time for you explain your side of the story to us." Aqualad shut off his communicator and focused his gaze on her, as did everyone else.

Still maintaining caution, she removed her damaged helmet. The familiar sound of escaping pressurized air hitting her ears; her short almost black, brown hair falling to her sides as she regards them with piercing blue eyes. It was clear in their reaction that they really weren't expecting on what she actually looked like under her helmet.

"I believe introductions are in order before I tell you," the Big Sister calmly stated in her British accent as if she didn't try to kill them earlier, "My name is Eleanor Lamb and my story is going to be quite long."


	4. Ch 4: How It Started

**AN: Sorry, chapter's a bit short today but I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Bioshock**

**Response to reviews:**

**drmonicblood & thesightstillhauntsme- you'll see soon enough *****evil laugh*******

**Mister E- good.**

Chapter 4

"Wait! Stop! She's just protecting them!" the voice of Miss Martian yelled out to them.

"_Wait, what?"_ thought Superboy as he unceremoniously dropped the person they were fighting on his—_her_ butt.

{But he, er she just tried to kill us!} the Kryptonian exclaimed in the mind link as.

{She was just protecting the kids and she saw us as a threat to them.} explained the Martian, attempting to soothe the him since she can sense his rising anger at the armored superhuman.

{Well, we _did_ kinda attacked her first.} the Boy Wonder agreed to her explanation.

{Hey, wait. How do you know that's a she?} Kid Flash cut in.

{They called her "Big Sister" unless the word sister isn't only restricted to girls.} Miss Martian answered with a bit of a questioning tone at the last part of her statement.

{Sister is just for girls so don't worry, Miss M.} Robin assured her.

{What about the woman?} Aqualad asked while glancing at the bespectacled older woman.

{Her mind was well protected and all I could get was some passages from textbook on psychology. But I was able to gather a bit of information of her from the kids.} she had to repress a shudder after seeing their minds.

{She was the one who took them away from their family and did… things to them.}

{What things?} asked Superboy, a simple question with laces of anger in them.

{All they can remember were needles and scalpels before they were given severe mental conditioning so it was kind of disorienting. There's also something about a guy named Mr. Bubbles.}

{Mr. Bubbles?} chorused the rest of the team.

{Mr. Bubbles along with his daughter were the ones who saved them.}

She then sent them a mental image of said Mr. Bubbles and his daughter. He was a giant of a man and wore an old-fashioned diving suit similar to the suit that his daughter wore except it wasn't made from spare parts. He had a bloody drill where his right hand should be and flames were pouring out from the fingertips of his left. His daughter was crouched beside him, poised to strike like a predator. She looked exactly like the one before them. Both of their portholes glowed an eerie yellow light. This memory was a source of comfort for the little girls but it was a slightly disturbing image for the team. It was pretty hard to believe that these guys had saved these girls instead of eating them up or something. This goes to show that you don't judge a book by its cover.

{Yikes, that's her dad. I'm glad we didn't have to face him.} Kid Flash voiced his thoughts on the memory.

"_His hand was on fire. It must run in the family."_ Robin thought privately to himself.

{The explosion happened because Sofia Lamb tried to stop them from escaping with bombs. Mr. Bubbles was also killed because of it, which explains on why he's not here with them.} the Martian continued.

{Wait, where's Black Manta?} Aqualad realized and turned to check if the man was still where they left him. He wasn't.

{He must have gotten away while we were still distracted with Miss Bubbles.} concluded the Boy Wonder. He smirked and almost laughed at the name despite being nearly burned alive by "Miss Bubbles".

{Oh yeah! I almost forgot about her.} spoke Miss Martian. She then flew to the armored girl and held out a hand to her. Reluctantly, she took the offered hand (everyone else tensed up at this point since they feared for the safety of their friend) and allowed the Martian to help her up.

{I will contact the Justice League now. This is something that we can not just report on.} declared Aqualad.

"Aqualad to the Justice League, we have successfully located the vessel."

[This is Batman; have you found anything that will tell us about the incident?] the emotionless voice of the Dark Knight responded.

"Yes, we have and also a case long thought to be buried."

A pause.

[Explain.]

"We have found some of the girls that disappeared in the past year and possible information on where the rest are."

[…]

"A woman by the name of Dr. Sofia Lamb was responsible for taking them and is currently in our custody. "

[…Understood. I'm sending you the coordinates for the rendezvous point. I want to have a talk with her.]

Everyone shuddered at the thought of Batman having a talk with her and didn't envy the woman. If it wasn't for what Miss Martian told them about her, they would have felt sorry for her. SuperBoy was practically ready to break the woman in half but he restrained himself.

"Alright, I think it is time for you explain your side of the story to us." Aqualad shut off his communicator and focused his gaze on the girl in the diving suit, as did everyone else.

Slowly and deliberately, she removed the damaged helmet. The sound of escaping pressurized air hitting their ears. Not knowing what to expect, they were very surprised to see a pale yet attractive girl with blue eyes and short black hair. She looked like a younger version of Sofia Lamb except with black hair.

"I believe introductions are in order before I tell you," the young Sofia Lamb look-alike calmly stated in British accent as if she didn't try to kill them earlier in her, "My name is Eleanor Lamb and my story is going to be quite long."

"Whoa, she's cute." the speedster whispered that only his friends could hear.

Superboy couldn't help but agree to what he said even though his bluntness was annoying. She had this soft innocent face that would look a lot better if she smiled. Her blue eyes seem to see deep into your very soul. Her raven hair also curled at the ends and reflected the sunlight giving her an angelic appearance. He would never have guessed that she would look like this under the helmet.

"_Damn hormones."_ He shook his head and nearly missing what the girl said.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked as she was taken aback and was blushing a bit.

Kid Flash was surprised that she heard what he said and started sputtering an excuse. He was also distracted because her blushing made her even cuter.

"Sorry, my friend here can't help himself every time he sees a cute girl." Robin interrupted the speedster's stammering and apologized to said cute girl. That statement caused her blush to deepen.

"D-do you want to know what happened or not?" stammered the now flustered girl, reminding them what they needed to know.

"Yes, please tell us what happened." Aqualad nodded.

She quickly composed herself and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it all started when a man named Andrew Ryan had a dream..."

00000

_Elsewhere_

Black Manta was not happy. His armor and ship had received heavy damages. It barely held together when he returned to larger ship he had. He was fortunate enough to even escape the battle with his life. It also hurt his pride that he was saved by the Justice League's brats.

A lone metahuman had taken on him and his entire squadron of men. He haven't even heard of this particular metahuman. She could probably give Superman a run for his money. Someone with this power and skill can't be completely undetected though. Sooner or later, he will find out more on her and exact his revenge.

It was possibly that his employers had some information on this. So he was going to demand answers. If they refused to give it to him, then the League will be the least of their worries.

He contacted the Light once a link was established. White blurry silhouette filled up the five screens.

"What is it Black Manta? Has the plan to invade Atlantis been set back?" asked one of the head.

"No, everything is going smoothly."

"So what's the reason for this call, you got lonely or something?" asked another head with mockery in his tone.

"My men and I went to investigate an anomaly that appeared at these coordinates."

"I heard of this anomaly. It was quite a shock but you could have used this opportunity to invade Atlantis."

"Aquaman was still nearby the city and the plan required that he should be in the surface world or somewhere equally far away from the city. I went to investigate if it would disrupt the plan, which it won't but it was enlightening." he smoothly defended.

"So what did you find on your investigation?"

"A new metahuman with powers that rival even Superman's."

"Were you able to apprehend him?"

"_Her_. I was unable to apprehend _her_."

"She defeated me and my men. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if the brats of the League didn't intervene."

"Intriguing. You said you found her at these coordinates?"

"Yes, do you know anything about this?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. One of the founding members of the Light disappeared several decades ago. He was quite the ambitious one and he was one of the reasons why we're so successful till today. He found the governments of the world to be incompetent baboons so he decided that he should be no part of it. We lost track of him somewhere around these same coordinates." reminisced the screen in the center.

"What was his name?"

"His name was Andrew Ryan."


	5. Ch 5: Here We Go

**AN:**

**Please read this. And you probably already scrolled down the page to read the new chapter. Disregard the previous sentence if you really are not skipping the author's note this time (admit it, you've been ignoring most AN of every fanfic you have read until you realized that they were important sometimes).**

**Well anyway, sorry that my update was so late. It was because I had a euro trip with my family and I didn't have any time to write the new chapter. But the trip gave me some inspirations that I know you will love so to my faithful readers: you will not guess on how I'm going to end this fanfiction.**

**I'm also currently toying with the idea of a Metal Gear Rising and Borderlands crossover after I finish with this. Honestly, I have some ideas on how Raiden would react to the things and people on Pandora and I plan for Jack the Ripper to seriously own Handsome Jack. PM me if you think it's a good idea.**

**Finally, can anyone give me any ideas for Eleanor's superhero name because I want to give her a codename that sets her apart from the regular Big Sisters. And I think that it sounds weird when grown men like Batman for example refer to someone younger that himself as "Big Sister".**

**Response to reviews:**

**Mister E- did you just read my mind or something?**

**darkangelwp- I forgot to mention that Eleanor had an ocean burial for him, which I will show in a flashback. Also, the Mr. Bubbles from the girls' memories was Delta. They just saw him as Mr. Bubbles or Mr. B like all the other Little Sisters did with their Big Daddies.**

**The Light isn't a mini government. It's more of a massive criminal organization. Their ideals also matched with Andrew Ryan's and I'm pretty sure that not all the money he used to build Rapture was obtained legally. I also stated in my last chapter that not only was he a part of the Light, he was also one of the founding members.**

**As for Rapture, just wait and see for what I have in store for you.**

**thesightstillhauntsme- Delta can't talk because of the surgeries done onto his throat but he can think freely. So he's actually projecting his thoughts to Eleanor since he's a part of her now. Just imagine a deep whale like voice for him, okay.**

**Yes, I totally agree that Ryan was more sadistic than Freddy Krueger mixed with Winnie the Pooh. Strangely, that was also the first thing that came to my mind when Jack went to kill the guy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Bioshock 2.**

Chapter Five

Eleanor Lamb, one of the last living children of Rapture, told the young heroes about the history of the underwater city. She started with how a man named Andrew Ryan founded the city and brought the greatest minds of the world to it. She told them that the city had technology more advanced than the technology from twenty years ago. They were able to also harness energy from geothermal vents long before the method was invented. It was a technological paradise.

The reactions of the young heroes were unexpected after listening to an unbelievable story such as this. They all had a look of disbelief on their faces. Kid Flash and Robin looked at her like she was insane but they didn't voice their opinions because she could easily kill them with literally just a thought. Miss Martian was trying to recall if Atlantis was the only city underwater or if there were others on Earth. Aqualad was the most concerned out of the group.

"Isn't Atlantis the only city under the sea on Earth?" asked the Martian.

"The only _recorded_ city underwater," was the simple reply from the Rapturian.

"But how can another city remain undetected from my people for so long?" the Atlantean asked but more like demanded.

"Rapture was equipped with state of the art cloaking technology that covers a five thousand kilometers radius. It disables any technology attempting to find like satellites and sonar. It also sends a frequency that affects the marine wildlife that causes them to ignore the city."

"Which explains why the surrounding marine life went wild!" the Boy Wonder realized. He even snapped his fingers as well.

"I guess it must have been damaged by the explosives charges that were set off when we escaped."

The speedster wasn't really paying attention but he focused on Eleanor's British accent because he had to admit that her accent sounds kind of hot. He pulled himself out of his fantasizing to ask the question that everyone on the team wanted to ask the English girl.

"So, is that how you got your powers? Do you have some kind of gizmo that allows you shoot out fire from your hands?"

The girl shook her head in response and performed a demonstration by removing her glove and setting her hand on fire.

"I got my abilities for the same reason why these girls were taken from their homes," the Rapturian's expression darkened and everyone except the little girls felt a chill up their spines, "The scientists there found a way to give someone powers. Be it super strength or telekinesis. Any bum with enough money down there could get one because of that."

"You were experimented on. The same with them too." Superboy stated feeling sympathy for the girl despite the fact that she tried to kill them earlier.

He was also an experiment since he was a clone of one the most powerful heroes in the world. When the kryptonian first met Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, he had attacked the trio and got them imprisoned by his creators even though they were trying to help him. He did what he was ordered to and he wasn't treated like a person for it. He was treated as a thing, an "it". The same must have been the case for her too but at least he only experienced it for only a few hours while she must have went through it for years unless she was also tank-bred like him.

His eyes then widened in shock when he noticed that the skin on her lit hand were being burned.

"Hey! Your hand!" the Kryptonian exclaimed as he made a move to stop the girl from burning herself even more.

The flames on Eleanor's hand immediately went out when he grabbed it. Her smooth hand was warm to the touch and didn't have any trace whatsoever that it was burning.

"Wha- but your hand?" they all gaped at the hand that Superboy was holding in his.

"Um, can you please let go of my hand now?" she gestured to her hand that he was still holding.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed as he complied.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Robin gave a questioning glance at her hand.

"Only when I first manifested the ability, but not anymore," responded the British girl with a shrug of her shoulders.

"As I was saying, the scientists of Rapture discovered a way to rewrite a person's genetic code thus giving them powers in the process. The powers that needed to be called upon to use such as telekinesis and pyrokinesis were called plasmids while the passive powers like enhanced senses were called tonics. They began to sell them to whoever had enough money to afford it. Anyone who bought and used these was called Splicers. My father and I were experiments to help with the production. The girls also underwent the same experiments that were done to so we don't fall under the category of being called a Splicer."

"What about your dad?" Miss Martian couldn't help but ask.

"…My father was one of the first people that the plasmids were tested on. After that, he was made into a mindless experiment in a metal diver suit. The only clear thought he had in his mind was to protect me from anything that wished to harm me since I didn't manifested my powers yet after the experiments. So my father also wasn't a Splicer but he was a Protector."

"A Protector? A protector of what?" Aqualad inquired.

"Us," was her short reply as she turned to look at the girls. Her was expression full of sadness.

Everything except for the soothing sounds of the waves went quiet.

"Okay, I can tell that this story going to take longer than we thought so we should take everyone to Justice League and you can finish later," the speedster broke the silence and the serious atmosphere faltered.

"Right, the Bioship can carry all of us but it would be a little cramped though," the Martian agreed with the speedster as she had a bright smile on her face.

"Then let's go already," Superboy quickly cut in before Kid Flash would make a flirtatious comment to Miss Martian for the umpteenth time.

00000

Eleanor wasn't ready tell them her whole story. She'll just tell them what they needed to know and leave out the personal parts, like her father being forced to shoot himself, and her mother trying to make her into some sort of Messiah. They will find out that last one though because the Dark Knight himself wanted to interrogate her mother and she seriously doubt he won't get the information he wants if his reputation was anything like it was said to be.

Right now, she took a moment to observe the young heroes that introduced themselves and explained that they weren't a part of the Justice League. The Robin and the boy in yellow seem to be the jokesters of the group while the dark-skinned boy, who she guessed to be an Atlantean, was obviously the leader amongst them. The green skinned girl also seemed to friendly and the Rapturian doubted she could be helpful in a fight if it wasn't for the fact that she threw her really hard with telekinesis.

The bruises would have healed by now but it still hurt.

As for the boy in the black t-shirt, she… she wasn't entirely sure on what to make of him. It was like he understood her and felt some sympathy towards her when she told them that she was experimented on. Eleanor was surprised that a complete stranger would worry about her wellbeing and she could feel her face burning up from the physical contact of their hands since she never held anyone's hand besides her Big Daddy's. It was a new and strange experience that she couldn't entirely explain with words.

"_Could the same had happened to him?"_ she wondered.

She was slightly grateful that her story had to be withheld for later. She still wasn't ready to tell them but she was going to have to tell it sooner or later. She needed the League to trust her so she shouldn't keep secrets from them.

So without further ado, she led the little ones unto what they called the "Bioship". She had a sense of satisfaction at seeing her mother being cuffed by Robin.

"That's a bit bloody tight, don't you think?!" she heard the older woman exclaim.

"My bad," the Boy Wonder apologized with a mischievous smirk on his face that gave no indication that he was actually apologizing to her. He then proceeded to make the handcuffs even tighter than they were.

Eleanor could also feel a smirk of her own threatening to appear on her face at the scene. It was one of the most difficult battles she had ever experienced, but the smirk won in the end.

With one last glance at the bathysphere, she thought back to her first day on the surface.

_Flashback_

_Her father's body lay on the deck of the vessel. He seemed to be final at peace even though the helmet with the usually glowing portholes, which were switched off like a light bulb, was covering his face. It was as if he was just sleeping and would awaken anytime now. But Eleanor that this was not the case._

_His body may have been dead though but his mind lives on within Eleanor's. Through this, they will no longer be separated._

_The current that they were now facing was what they should do with the body. She couldn't keep it because even though she loves her father, having his body lying around like a decoration for the house was quite disturbing. So this plan was immediately thrown away and set alight. She also didn't want to dump his body back into the ocean because it didn't seem right that he would return to the hell that they worked so hard to escape from. In the end, it was her own father that provided the answer to their predicament._

_{Burn it.}_

_It was simple and relatively easy to do considering Eleanor's plasmids._

_She was hesitant to do it though, but it was the right thing to do. It was fitting and he very much deserved something this as well as all the other Big Daddies that died to protect their Little Sisters._

_All the former Little Sisters gathered around their savior's body to say their good-byes and gratitude to the metal giant. Most of them cried, while others embraced the Monster of Rapture or as Eleanor dubbed him: the true Messiah of Rapture. For Eleanor, she gave the man one last kiss on his helmet. No words were needed between those two._

_She raised her hand preparing to snap her fingers like she had done so many times on the Splicers her mother sent to kill them. She took a deep breath before she snapped her fingers._

_The sound echoed through the ears of everyone on the now silent bathysphere as the body of the Big Daddy known as Subject Delta was engulfed in flames. It still looked like he was just resting as the funeral pyre reduced him to ashes._

_The wind then blew the ashes away, spreading across the horizon. It was as if he was becoming one with the winds and waves around them._

_The child of Rapture stared at the sunset as she wore a sad smile on her face with tears falling from her eyes. The image of her father before the separation was fresh in her mind._

"_Who knew that someone that seemed so invincible would be so gentle and caring?"_

_Flashback End_

She tore herself from her reminiscing to wonder what's going to happen now. There were so many things that she can do now that the team told her that they will take care of returning the girls to their families. Her first plan to carry out on the surface was actually accomplished faster than she expected to be done. Give or take, it would've taken her a couple of months for her to finish it. After that, she was going go search for Jack Ryan but if not even the team knew about his existence when she asked them earlier then he most likely doesn't want to be found. So all of her plans went out the metaphorical window and she had no idea on what to do now or what will happen.

"_Only one way to find out,"_ she thought as she took a step into what the others called the Bioship.

That was a decision that she will come to regret for the rest of her life.


	6. Ch 6: Welcome

**AN:**

**My classes have already started so updates won't happen as often. But don't worry, I will still continue this.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6

It had already been half an hour when the team picked up their unexpected passengers. By that time, Miss Martian wasn't the only one that looked green.

Eleanor's insides felt like they were being tossed around and she had to put one hand on it to settle it down or make it slightly better. She used her other hand to cover her mouth because she was afraid that she might throw up the moment she removes it. Who knew that flying for the very first time would have this effect on her?

At first, she was quite eager to finally get the chance to fly, but she was really starting to regret this. They were traveling much faster than what she was used to and her stomach didn't agree to it. It also didn't help that they were cramped up together. She would've used the submersible to get back to the mainland or swam there herself for the bloody hell of it if she had known that this would happen. It seemed that her sixth sense for danger had failed to warn her of this.

"Hey Robin," the speedster called out to his friend, "Please tell me that you have a paper bag or something in that belt of yours."

The green-skinned non-Martian perked up at this statement and turned to look hopefully at the Boy Wonder.

"Sorry, I used up the last one already and I kinda forgot to restock," the youngest member apologized with a sheepish smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Whoa, I was just kidding."

"Wait, when did you use it."

"Remember that time you dozed off during training and wouldn't wake up?"

"Yeah, what about i- Hey! That was you!"

"The look on your face was priceless!"

"I think you guys may have gotten a little off topic here," Superboy interrupted the duo's bickering.

It was already too late though. Eleanor had immediately grabbed the closest thing she could get and threw up her lunch and most likely her breakfast as well in it, which was unfortunately her Big Sister helmet.

"_Good thing that I never did like the helmet,"_ the girl thought after vomiting in it like a bucket. Another wave of nausea hit her and she vomited in the helmet once again, _"And since when did I had carrots!?"_

"_If there is a god, please let this end already!"_

00000

_Few hours later_

They had lost count on how many times the girl got sick and threw up in her helmet. Fortunately, the helmet wasn't filled up all the way and they had already arrived to the place where they would meet Batman, which was a dock in Happy Harbor.

"Aw man! I forgot to get a souvenir for the mission!" the speedster exclaimed once they landed and got up to leave the Bioship.

"Here," Eleanor said as she placed her helmet into his arms, "You can have this; I don't really want it anymore."

"Sweet!" Kid Flash made his signature smile but it was quickly replaced with a look of disgust when he remembered what she did with it before it became his new souvenir.

"Don't worry, dude, you can just wash it later," Robin assured him as he patted his back and let out a chuckle.

"Come on. Uncle J'onn and the rest of the League is waiting for us," the Martian girl flew past them in a hurry.

They saw Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter waiting for them up ahead.

"Time to introduce the new girl."

00000

After the short introductions between the Rapturians and the League, Batman dismissed the Team and asked- more like ordered them to return to the cave.

"Hey, Miss M." Robin called out to the Martian as everyone waited for the Dark Knight's briefing on the results of their mission.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you scan Eleanor's mind back at that ship?"

"Yeah, why didn't you?" the Kryptonian joined in.

"It's not like I didn't want to read her thoughts, but it just that I couldn't." M'gann answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Aqualad.

"I sensed that there was another presence in her mind that was blocking out her thoughts from me. It also noticed my probing and it didn't like it at all. But from what I could gather from it, I felt rage, uncontrollable and bloodthirsty rage. It didn't even feel human," she shuddered at that last part.

"It took me awhile but I finally washed whatever the heck she ate off of my new souvenir," Kid Flash announced as he entered the living room, brandishing the latest addition to his collection that was now clean of puke. His tone totally didn't match the serious atmosphere that the others had earlier.

"Did I miss something?"

"We were just talking about Eleanor," Miss Martian answered him.

"Oh, okay."

The speedster casually took a seat between Robin and Superboy who were both having a soda.

"I totally wasn't expecting it to be a girl under this," he said as he examined the helmet.

The others couldn't help but agree with him because they too didn't expect that a superhuman who was capable of defeating an infamous super villain like Black Manta alone to be someone around their age. The Team could barely even keep up with her and they were fortunate enough that she was tired from the previous battle or it would not have ended well for both sides.

"I also didn't expect that she would be hot. She's just as gorgeous as Miss Martian," he said to himself as he wore a dreamy look on his face, no doubt fantasizing about the girl who could utterly annihilate him.

This caused the Kryptonian to choke on his soda and cough it out. KF and Robin just stared at him while he was coughing. They weren't really worried when he choked because Superboy was only surprised and not in any danger of dying. It would have been very anti-climatic if he can die from something like drowning.

"Usually, you just ignore what KF says and do your scowl," Robin noted with a playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah, he's right. That _is_ what you always do," the speedster agreed, a similar expression appearing on his face as well.

They both placed their arms on each of the now flustered clone's shoulders, preventing him from escaping. Not like that would help though, considering he can literally shrug them off with his super strength.

Their antics brought a small smile on Kaldur's face and a giggle from M'gann.

"_I'm really glad I came to Earth,"_ she thought to herself as she and the Atlantean watched Superboy trying to stop himself from causing intense pain to Robin and Kid Flash.

00000

Eleanor had already told them what her mother probably told them. She could see the pity on the faces of the Martian and blonde woman who introduced themselves as Martian Manhunter and Black Canary while Batman and Red Tornado had no visible change on their faces since Red Tornado was a robot and Batman rarely ever shows emotions.

"I have to say; your story is quite unbelievable. And-" Black Canary tried to tell the girl.

"But we can't rule this out for we have solid evidence. So Martian Manhunter will have to read your mind to see if what you're telling us is the truth," the Dark Knight interrupted.

"Relax yourself and remove the barrier you have placed on your mind?" the Martian politely asked her.

"Barrier? What Barrier?" she asked, confused at his earlier statement. This caused the heroes to exchange confused looks amongst themselves.

"Never mind that for now. I will be as gentle as possible."

The Lamb of Rapture locked eyes with the Martian. His eyes began to glow green and he seemed to be in complete concentration. This left Eleanor puzzled because she felt nothing at his mental contact. Her father's mind on the other hand went to a dream-like state that she couldn't break him from.

She realized that he wasn't reading her mind but her father's instead.

The exchange of information lasted for a few more minutes until the eyes of the green-skinned man reverted back to normal, well normal for Martians.

"Your father is a nice man," Martian Manhunter told her with a small smile on his face.

"Y-yes, he is," the girl replied, ignoring the shock evidently on Batman and Black Canary's faces.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told that you were being honest with us and he also requested that we provide you with somewhere to stay for the meantime."

"I believe that can be arranged," the Dark Knight stated after quickly composing himself.

"Eleanor, would you like to join the Team?" the woman asked her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is the same team where my niece M'gann or you would know her as Miss Martian is a part of," the Martian explained, "You could also live at their headquarters if you decide to join."

"I would love to!" she answered a little too fast after hearing that they would provide her a place to stay.

"I know it's sudden and you would like to think about it but-wait, what?" the heroine began to say but was surprise in mid-speech at her immediate reply, "I didn't think that you would agree right away."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Fine but if you kill another person again or even try to," he cut in as Eleanor got her hopes up, "We will treat you like any other criminal. Understand?"

She was too intimidated to give the man a proper reply but gave him a stiff nod in response.

"Good," he simply said before motioning at her to follow him and turning to enter a… porta-potty?

A bright light burst out from the crevices of the porta-potty. It reminded her of her teleportation for some reason.

She took a really deep breath, which brought back memories of her entering the Bioship, and stepped into what she deduced wasn't actually a toilet.

It was empty and it had an actual toilet that was luckily clean. Not knowing what to do she just sat on the toilet seat and waited for something to happen.

"_This better not be the place they're going to let me stay,"_ she grumpily thought right before the side in front of her opened up.

She last saw the same bright light from before except it left her momentarily blind.

"I would like to announce that Eleanor Lamb will be joining the Team and will also be staying here in the cave with Superboy and Miss Martian," she heard a calm voice that she recognized as Batman's, announced.

Once Eleanor's sight returned to her, she sees that she's in a cave that was greatly refurbished. She was currently in a large empty space that had a metal floor. From here, she could also see a kitchen and a living room nearby. Seated on the sofa and some chairs were the same young heroes she met earlier. Obviously, they were all surprised at the man's announcement.

"I believe that they had already introduced themselves. On another note, Black Canary is will be your combat instructor, Red Tornado will be your supervisor and I will be the one assigning missions to the Team," he said this to her.

"For your clothes," he told her as he then gave her a plastic card.

"I will leave you to get acquainted with each other," the Caped Crusader called out as he exit through what she deduced to be some sort of teleporting device and leaving them alone with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

"Um… Hello," Eleanor tried to break the tension with a somewhat uncomfortable greeting.

…

"_I hope they're not still mad about the whole 'me trying to kill them' situation,"_ she hopefully thought.

However, the boy in yellow that she remembered was called Kid Flash suddenly ran up to her with his super speed, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"So you're part of the team now? You want some pointers because I can give you some private lessons," the speedster said this last part with a knowingly wink that left Eleanor confused.

"That won't be necessary but thank you for your consideration," she politely declined.

"And another girl turned you down. This makes it the what? Hundredth time already?" the Boy Wonder mocked the speedster.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Anyway!" Superboy cut in, "Batman gave you a card to buy clothes right?"

"Oooh! Maybe I can help you with that?" Miss Martian eagerly joined in.

"I don't see why not?" she accepted the Martian's assistance.

"_It's not like I know my way around here anyway,"_ she added as an afterthought_._

That was another decision that she came to regret.


	7. Ch 7: Siren

Chapter 7

If there was one thing that Eleanor knows about shopping was that she did not enjoy doing it. She really doesn't understand on why the other women here took a long time on deciding what to buy or what not to buy. You can just find something that you can wear and be done with it. Not spend hours over searching several different stores when you can get everything you need in only one store.

When she asked her shopping companion, Miss Martian or M'gann while they were in public, she told her that it was a girl thing.

Now that Eleanor thought about it, she was never in to things that were feminine in nature. She enjoyed tinkering with machines instead of playing with her dollies. In fact, she only owned one doll in her entire life and that was the doll she made to look like her Big Daddy. She also made her very first friend by getting into a fistfight with him, which she won by the way. So in conclusion, calling Eleanor Lamb girly was like calling a Big Daddy weak in battle. It was a really big mistake for anyone to make.

"_I thought I was the one buying clothes here,"_ she thought as she stared at the Martian who was currently admiring some clothes that were definitely not for Eleanor because she was taller than M'gann by a few inches.

She did take this as an opportunity to finally observe her surroundings since she didn't get the chance to while the smaller Martian girl was literally dragging her. She sat on a bench right in front of the store that the alien was browsing

She was in what they called a 'mall'. It had many stores with a lot of people coming and going so it reminded the former Little Sister of the plaza back in Rapture minus the Plasmids that were being sold.

The memory of the underwater city caused her to tense. She even had to make an effort not to activate her plasmids for Lord knows people would panic if her hand spontaneously combusted or be covered in electricity. The stares she received from passing boys around her age didn't help her tension even though she could sense that they meant her no harm.

"_Why are they staring at me?"_ Eleanor wondered as she took a glance at herself and brushed some of her hair to the back of her ear. She was wearing khaki shorts, a blue blouse, and sneakers, which replaced the clothes that Black Canary had lent to her. She also had herself cleaned up so she doesn't smell like she came from the street. She was pretty sure that she was blending so she hoped that they would stop by now for it was making her uncomfortable.

She could hear her father growling in the back of her head at the looks that the boys were giving her. If they had heard the whale like growls of the Big Daddy, they would have been terrified. It made the Rapturian feel better though that her father was still protective of her even when he no longer has a body of his own.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices that ranged from whispers to full out screams as phantoms moved across the area, unnoticed by everyone but her. The phantoms themselves also seemed to be oblivious to the people who weren't ethereal and continued on with whatever they were doing. It then abruptly ended like nothing had happened. The only evidence of the experience the sweat covering her entire body and her skin was paler than normal.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she panted, still shock at what had occurred. She would have definitely made a scene if the sudden episode went on any longer.

"Okay, I'm done. Now let's get going…" M'gann arrived and trailed off after seeing the look on the taller girl, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, is all," she quickly brushed it off, not really wanting to share whatever just happened since it appeared that the Martian didn't feel it either. It left her worried though. What had just happened to her and more importantly, will it happen again?

00000

_The Watchtower_

The Justice League members that had first met the young girl Eleanor Lamb with the exception of Red Tornado were in the conference room, discussing on what their next course of action would be for her.

"I highly recommend that we keep a close eye on her," Batman suggested in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"How can you even think about that," Black Canary said, slightly outraged.

"She spent her whole life in that place and she went through things that no one should ever go through," she continued, glaring at Batman.

"Considering that Sofia Lamb intended her daughter to be a weapon against the Justice League, I like to think that this suspicion is justified for she could be a sleeper agent for all we know," the Dark Knight answered, unfazed by the look that she gave him.

"But didn't J'onn examined her mind," the blond heroine retorted, "He can easily tell if she was one."

"Yes, that would be the case," the Martian Manhunter nodded in agreement.

"That is if I was able to scan her thoughts in the first place," he said as the eyes of the others widened in surprise.

"But you just read her thoughts earlier," Batman stated, being the first to control his emotions.

"Her thoughts were merely sent to me through another," explained the Martian.

"Are we dealing with another telepath here?" Black Canary asked him, frowning at the thought of someone who had enough skill to completely block the League's telepathic teammate while protecting someone else's mind at the same time.

"No, it wasn't a telepath," the Martian man shook his head, "It is difficult to explain but the sensation that I felt was like it was a different person yet it was still a part of her. I could only read the thoughts of the girl, which he wanted me to see. He did give me his name however and what was his relationship to miss Lamb."

"And that is…" Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl.

"He told that his name was Johnny Topside and Eleanor is his daughter."

The name didn't mean anything to Black Canary but it brought a sense of familiarity to the non-metahuman. He would have to research the name when he returns to the Batcave.

"Wait. Didn't Eleanor say that her father died after they escaped?" the blond recalled the story of her father or 'Big Daddy'.

"Another reason to keep an eye on her," Batman added, "As for the issue of where she came from, we should wait for the rest of our teammates to return to properly discuss it. Agreed?"

They all nodded. "Agreed."

00000

_Mount Justice_

The Team had just witnessed their first female member literally drag the newest addition, Eleanor Lamb, outside to go shopping and ignore the protests of the latter.

"I can just listen to her talking all day," Kid Flash said to no one in particular while he looked at where the two girls had left with a dreamy expression and once again, said something inappropriate. This caused everyone left in the base to stare at him with a deadpan look on their faces.

"What? You got to admit that her accent _is_ kinda hot to listen to," the yellow speedster raised his hands up in defense.

His only answer was silence from the others as they discontinued their staring at him. They all privately agreed with their impulsive and flirtatious friend that the girl's accent does sounds attractive to the ear. A British accent was one of the world's hottest accents if you believe all those random trivia from the media.

"I wonder what's her codename going to be?" Robin changed the topic.

"Maybe Firestorm?" Superboy suggested.

"Not a bad name but she has more than just fire powers," the speedster replied, noting the other powers or plasmids (which she called them) that she had and used. There was a possibility that she had more under her sleeve, "So how about Aquagirl?"

"'Aquagirl'? How is that a better name than Firestorm?" the boy wonder retorted.

"Cuz, Y'know, she came from an underwater city like Aqualad." Wally pointed out.

The argument between Robin and Kid Flash over good codenames to call their newest member went on for some time that they didn't notice the girls return from their shopping trip.

"I have a perfect name in mind," Eleanor cut in to the argument.

"Really?" the two boys chorused their question.

"I was thinking of calling myself…" the Rapturian trailed off.

"Siren," she announced.

"Siren? Why that? It's not like you look the part," the Kryptonian told the girl now dubbed "Siren".

Siren had a mischievous grin on her face before she took a really deep breath and let out a banshee scream that left everyone's ears ringing.

"Does that answer your question?" she, who was completely unaffected by her own screech, smirked at the Team's reactions.

"WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" was the general reply since they have yet to regain the ability to hear.

AN:

Sorry the chapter is a shorter than usual but I was a bit more focused on my other story: "The Man Who Would Be Jack the Ripper" which is a Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Borderlands 2 crossover. I'm having Raiden cut his way through the many baddies of Pandora. I really like how it's turning out so you should try reading it when you get the chance. I pity you if you have no idea about any of these two games.

I would also like to thank my favorite reviewer, Mister E, for suggesting Eleanor's codename. His original suggestion though was "Lady Siren". I just took out the "Lady" because it made her sound older and she's only sixteen (at least in my story) so she's now Siren.

One more thing Mister E, how would you like to help me write this fanfic. I can see that you are just full of great ideas, so make your own account and PM me then we can get started with the next chapters. Would you kindly? XD


	8. Ch 8: The Dawn

AN:

New chapter, which Mister. Enigma or Mister E helped write.

LeviathanTamer- I didn't say that she got rid of her Big Sister suit. She just gave her helmet to Kid Flash as a souvenir.

Chapter 8

Eleanor was lying down on her new bed in her new room and was staring at the ceiling. The room was empty except for the bed, closet and the bags filled with clothes that she had yet to sort through. It was unlike anywhere on Rapture were most if not all of the rooms were filled with rubbish. It was clean and it was for her alone while the small pieces of sanctuary found in the underwater city belonged to who had found it first. Even though it was a lot better comparison than that place in many ways, she couldn't find it in herself to fall asleep.

The Rapturian put a hand on her cheek and then pinched it as hard as she can to be certain that she wasn't just dreaming of being on the surface world…again.

"Ouch! Alright then I know that I'm not dreaming," she confirmed to herself while rubbing her sore cheek, the bruise that she had gave to herself was quickly healing.

She was actually here on the surface. It wasn't a dream this time. She was finally able to breathe in air that didn't smell like the sea. She was finally able to set foot on dry land and not the rusting metal platforms of Rapture. At last, she was able to look out the window and see not the bottom of the ocean but the outside world of the surface.

The sky though was unlike any of the pictures she had seen. It went beyond her wildest imaginations. How could one not get lost in its sheer beauty like she had countless of times when she arrived? Maybe she should go look at the sky again?

She decided to do just that. She got up from her bed, still wearing her nightwear that was a plain light green shirt and pajama bottom, and proceeded to exit her room.

On her way out, she had failed notice Superboy about to return to his room, which was right next to hers.

He had just been to the toilet and had relieved himself. He then saw the new girl, Eleanor leaving her room and he could tell that she was deep in thought since the normally alert girl didn't even notice him.

Her alertness was both a helpful and very dangerous aspect that she had. It was helpful because they will no longer be easily taken by surprise with her on the Team. But it was dangerous because the slightest unexpected noise might set her off. They had learned this earlier when the alarm of the oven went off, signaling that whatever M'gann was baking was finished, and startled the newly dubbed Siren which caused her to throw a fireball at the said kitchen appliance and promptly blowing it up. It was safe to say that you shouldn't try to sneak up on her if you don't want her to accidently kill you. It was a good thing that it was just the oven or it could've been one of them. You can see why that the Kryptonian was wondering why she didn't notice him yet.

He was going to call out to her but he thought better of it because he didn't want her to shoot a fireball right at his face…_again_. So he decided to follow her instead to see where she was going.

It's not like Superboy doesn't trust someone who had the capability to become a worldwide threat even to the Justice League. Sure, she did nearly kill them when they first met her. She did seem a little intimidating because of all the multiple powers that she had. Her screech was frightening as it was loud. Okay, maybe he doesn't entirely trust the girl.

He repressed a shudder from the memory of her screech. It wasn't anything like Black Canary's sonic screeches because it felt natural like a regular old screech and didn't do any significant damage besides momentarily causing them to go deaf. But it was more primal than their combat instructor's power. It was like a roar of a predator that was preparing to hunt for prey. And at that moment, it felt like that she was the predator and that they were her prey. How very disturbing it was for them.

His thoughts were cut off when he caught sight of Siren stopping in the middle of the hallway. She glanced upward and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before she disappeared, leaving purple smoke behind that quickly dissipated.

"_What the!"_ the clone of Superman stared wide-eyed at the spot where Eleanor was moments ago in that exact place.

He continued to stare at that spot for a few minutes before it hit him. He remembered that she was able to escape from being pinned down by disappearing which left a purple smoke just like the one earlier. They did notice that she had more than one kind of power so it was most likely that teleportation was one of them.

But it still doesn't tell him where she teleported to.

"Wait a minute," he said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, "She was looking up before she disappeared."

"That means she probably went up, I think."

Without further ado, Superboy ran to the exit to see if he was right.

00000

_The Watchtower_

Around the same time that Eleanor decided to take a nightly stroll, all of the Justice League members except for Red Tornado and Captain Marvel were called in for a meeting by Batman. The Dark Knight had told them that it was of the utmost concern and everyone was put on edge when he had deemed something really important.

"So Bats, what's with the sudden house call? Not all of us live in a dark cave you know?" Flash, the crimson speedster and the mentor of Kid Flash asked him.

"You all recall the kidnapping spree that occurred in the previous year?"

"Yeah, we do," Superman, the man of steel answered, regret eating him away that someone with all if his power was unable to find the lost girls and return them to their families.

Last year's kidnapping spree had first started with just one city and wasn't even a Justice League concern. In fact, the very first victim was a girl who lived in Gotham and was around six years old. Batman and the Gotham police force were the only ones investigating it. That was until more girls began to disappear from other coastline cities. The disappearance seemed random yet it always coincided with sightings of strange lights being seen in the sea. Batman concluded that it was connected to all of the kidnappings for the victims were always young girls around the same age group and they all just so happen to live near the coast. The strange lights meant that it wasn't any ordinary culprit who they were dealing with. The kidnappings came to an abrupt stop when the Dark Knight had confronted one of the kidnappers as he tried to take away another girl from her family. The culprit showed to wield a vast amount of power, which nearly killed him. He could have handled him easily if it wasn't for the fact that the culprit had an accomplice who also had the same powers. By the time that reinforcements arrived, Batman was in a critical state and both of the attackers had escaped. They had no more clues to go on after that. It was as if the victims had disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

"Why are you bringing it up anyway?" the Kryptonian asked him, expression grim.

"We found them," Batman announced which caused all of them to break out of their depressing attitude and stare wide-eyed at him except for Black Canary and Martian Manhunter who both knew beforehand of the news.

He began to tell them everything that Sofia Lamb and her daughter had told him. He told them who had taken the girls, where they were taken to, and the reason why they were taken. Finally, he told them about Eleanor and how she escaped from wherever the young girls were taken to. They all shared looks of disgust and anger in their faces at the news.

"How can a mother do that to their own daughter!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she slammed a fist on the table, leaving an impression of her fist on it.

"Because she merely saw her daughter as another experiment to mold into her image of perfection," he said to the irate Amazon with voice devoid of any emotion like he was just stating a fact.

"So what will become of this…_woman_?" Aquaman asked, wanting to call Sofia Lamb a more appropriate but improper word.

"Since she was officially declared dead to the world by the British government after she vanished for many years, she now falls under your jurisdiction, Aquaman," he replied to the king of Atlantis.

"Excuse me?" Aquaman raised an eyebrow at this.

"For the past twenty years, she was technically living in your kingdom thus giving you power over her as if she was one of your subjects," he calmly explained, "I have already consulted the British parliament concerning this issue which I explained to them should be kept secret for now."

"So it is now entirely up to you on what sentence will be given to her."

"I am also organizing on which members should go to Rapture to retrieve the remaining children and any other survivor that can find. The most logical choice would be Aquaman since underwaster missions are his forte. Next would be Superman, Zatara and myself. To be on the safe side, Wonder Woman and Captain Atom should also accompany us."

"That's a lot of heavy hitters for a search and rescue mission," Green Arrow pointed out, "But from what you just told us, you're going to need all the firepower you got."

00000

_At the top of Mt. Justice_

{Nice view isn't it, father?} Eleanor asked the Big Daddy that dwelt within her mind as she stared at the night sky looming over the ocean with the light of the stars being reflected of the surface of the water.

She heard him give a soft whale-like rumbling to her instead of words. This meant that the view before them really was a sight to behold that he was even mesmerized from it.

{I would have preferred to see it with my own eyes while sitting beside you but it's better than not seeing this with you at all.} her father said to her after a long while of staring into the horizon through the Eleanor's eyes.

"So what brings you here, Superboy?" Siren called out to the Kryptonian as she turned her head to look at him who stood a few feet away from her and he looked surprised.

"How did you know it was me?" he replied as his face returned to a neutral expression.

"For someone who's supposedly a part of a team that handles covert operation, you're not very stealthy," she answered, ignoring the fact that he didn't answer her previous question, "I literally heard you a mile away and I also recognized the sound of your footsteps."

"You're not the only one with 'super' hearing," she tapped her ear for emphasis.

"So again, what brings you up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he scowled and folded his arms across his muscular chest.

"Just wanted to see the view," she simply responded as she turned her head back to look at the ocean, "What about you?"

"I saw you leave your room earlier and I wanted to know where you're going at this time of night," he explained as his scowl lessened.

"You followed me," she stated sadly. Her earlier mood changed in that instant. It seemed that she had yet to earn the trust of her new teammates even when the others openly accepted her.

"I guess I didn't really deserve his trust not after I attempted to kill him and his friends," she muttered her thoughts out loud to herself.

"It's not that actually," he told her, having heard what she said, "I also tried to kill them when I first met them and before we even became a team. But my reason for doing so was a lot different from yours."

Her neck creaked as she turned to look at Superboy in surprise at his confession.

"What was your reason?" she was really curious on why he had tried to kill the Team before they were formed.

"You see, I'm kind of like you," he said. He looked a uncomfortable as he began to explain his origin that he was a clone of the Man of Steel and how Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad tried to save him from the facility that created him but he was given orders from his creator to detain them. He eventually had a change of heart and helped rescue them. Finally, the team was formed after they defeated his creator who transformed into a mindless monster called Blockbuster.

"So you nearly killing them and having them replaced with clones was how you boys first met."

"Pretty much," he shrugged, "M'gann joined the Team later on."

"Mmhm," she hummed in response, not really paying attention anymore as she stared at the starry sky once again.

"You must really like looking at the sky?" he asked her as he sat down beside her and stared at the view too.

"Images were implanted into my mind but it never had any of the emotions or thoughts that came with it," she explained as she continued to take in the sight, "I have to say that it feels… nice to see the real thing for myself."

Unknown to her, Superboy's eyes widened at what she last she said. It was exactly how he felt when he witnessed the sky for the very first time of his short life. He may not be naturally born like her but they both went through things that no one should ever go through. They were both connected each other through being used as a weapon by immoral scientist, defying the purpose that those scientists gave them, and wishing for a better life. They both shared a bond through a syringe and a test tube.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Eleanor broke him out of his deep thoughts as she turned to stare into his sapphire eyes with piercing blue eyes of her own, "Didn't they give you any other name besides 'Superboy'?"

"Um, no they didn't actually," he replied sheepishly.

"You mean that you don't have any other name?"

"Yeah. But I'll think of something when I need to."

"_He doesn't even have his own name,"_ Siren thought to herself, _"And why haven't the Justice League give him a name?"_

She deeply thought on what she should say now to the unnamed boy beside her. the friendly atmosphere that they had going quickly became awkward for her.

{To not have a name is worse than having it taken from you.} the Big Daddy, formerly named: Johnny Topside, told her.

"I have a suggestion if you want to hear it," she told the Kryptonian, "I could give you a name if you want?"

"…Yeah, sure why not?" he responded a bit hesitantly.

"How about…" she trailed off before an idea popped out of her mind.

"How about Connor?" she announced excitedly as she snapped her fingers which accidently caused small harmless spark to erupt from them that fortunately went unnoticed by the girl.

"Connor, huh?" he put a hand to his chin as he extensively thought about it.

"I like it," he told the Rapturian as he took his hand off his chin and grinned at her

"Thanks, Eleanor."

"You're welcome…Connor."

Within the innermost thoughts of Eleanor that even she could not reach, Subject Delta beamed at the exchange between his daughter and Superboy-no, Connor. He had hoped that Eleanor would happily live out her life however long it may be with the ADAM drastically extending her life span far beyond that of a normal human being. He can see that now was a pretty good start.

The rising sun began to illuminate them in its orange light signifying a start of a new day. A new beginning.


	9. Ch 9: Test

AN:

For a little clarifications:

Eleanor is British and has a British accent. She may not have lived or been there once in her entire life but that doesn't change the fact that she still has an accent.

Subject Delta's body is dead but his mind lives on within Eleanor's so he can't be summoned through a plasmid like what you could do with Eleanor. The Plasmid just simply teleported her to your location. It won't be able to summon Delta because he doesn't have a body to teleport.

Eleanor's codename is Siren so don't get confused when I refer to her as that.

The Justice League are going to Rapture and the ones going won't die or get any ADAM in their bodies. They were told beforehand of the dangers of it.

Sofia Lamb will be sent to prison in Atlantis.

It is also a Superboy/Eleanor Lamb pairing for those who didn't notice the obvious signs that I made. I might make it a love triangle with Miss Martian.

Eleanor is probably capable of giving others plasmids but she won't be doing that here. However, this ability would be used in the alternate story that I made called "Eleanor's Utopia" where Eleanor is evil instead, which you should check out by the way along with the Metal Gear Rising and Borderlands crossover "The Man Who Would Be Jack the Ripper" that I also wrote.

Siren's current plasmids:

Incinerate!

Electro Bolt

Teleportation

Telekinesis

(Will get more later on)

Any suggestions for Eleanor's super villain name? I'm thinking of calling her…Bioshock or something and her minions are called the Alpha Family but maybe you can think of something better.

Chapter 9

The members of the Team that didn't live in the Cave had just recently arrived for a meeting. Technically, it wasn't an actual meeting. Red Tornado told them the day before that Black Canary and Martian Manhunter will test Siren's combat skills and powers today. Robin and Aqualad were curious to see what was she really capable of and if she can hold her own without her powers. Kid Flash on the other hand just wanted another chance to flirt with Miss Martian, Siren, or both. He figured that he'd eventually get lucky with one of them.

"_It's only a matter of time till they see the charm of the Wall-Man!"_ he thought smugly as if he was God's gift to women.

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter with his niece entered the training room. Red Tornado followed behind them.

He too was curious or at least what the android had identified as curiosity, about the young girl's power. He wanted to see for himself what she was capable of and if she also has any weaknesses that the Justice League could exploit if she ever turned against them for it was the purpose that her biological mother had given her.

Siren and Superboy have yet to make an appearance.

Miss Martian was about to call Superboy through her telepathy so she could tell him to find and bring Eleanor to the training room because the other girl was still immune to the Martian's mental probing until purple smoke materialized above them. Then without warning, Superboy and Siren fell from where the anomaly was and landed flat on their faces. The Martian girl's widened even more when she noticed a very important detail that made her a bit jealous. They were holding hands.

"Ugh, that could've gone smoother," the English girl groaned in pain as she got back up to her feet. She let go of the young Kryptonian's hand and began to brush off the dirt on her clothes, which was a light green shirt and pajama bottoms. She was still in her pajamas.

Superboy, who wasn't really hurt from the fall because of his invulnerability was wearing his usual black Superman t-shirt, boots and jeans. He picked himself back up and turned to look at the girl right beside him. "Let's not try that again."

"Agreed," she nodded her head in reply.

"I wanted to see if was capable of teleporting with a companion which I have just discovered that an extra passenger will promptly make it less accurate and harder to control," she explained to the people staring at the scene when she took note of the confusion on their faces with the exception of Red Tornado for obvious reasons.

"You see, I was actually aiming to take us there," she continued as she pointed at the living, showing the true destination of the duo.

"Instead, we ended up there," she pointed at the space above her, "By the way, why are Martian Manhunter and Black Canary here?"

"If you recall, today is when we're going test your powers and combat skills," the blond heroine reminded her, "So you should really change to something more appropriate."

"Oh," Siren's mouth was matching the sound that she made.

"Excuse me then," she said to them right before she teleported again. Silence instantly filled the room that you can literally hear a pin drop.

"So," Robin spoke up as he looked at Superboy with teasing grin, "You and the new girl, huh?"

"What does that mean?" Superboy raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty fast. Already at the phase where you hold _hands_," Kid Flash joined in, "You gotta teach what's your secret."

"It's probably not what it looks like!" Miss Martian exclaimed, surprising everyone with her sudden change from her usual sunny personality.

"We were only holding hands because she needs to be in physical contact with whatever she's trying to teleport," the Kryptonian calmly explained despite the small blush forming on his cheeks.

Siren abruptly returned again in another purple smoke while wearing the suit that she wore when they first met her minus the helmet, which she gave to Kid Flash as a souvenir. It was a bit cleaner than it was before but you can still see some of the bloodstains if you look closely.

"Let's get started."

"I'm sure that you already know that I'm the Team's combat instructor," Black Canary told her and got a nod in reply from her. "I'm going to see how well you can perform in a straight up fight."

"Without your powers," she continued when she saw the confident grin on the younger girl's face. That last statement immediately wiped it off.

The older woman went to the middle of the room. The floor then lighted up all of a sudden. She gestured to Eleanor to also come to the center. She followed her onto what looked like a stage to the newbie.

"Ready?" the female League member asked her as they both entered a fighting stance.

Black Canary's stance was similar to a boxer's but Delta warned Siren that there might be more to it than it look.

{Judging on how she bounces on the balls of her feet, she relies on speed instead of strength to defeat her opponent. She most likely has the advantage of skill and experience over you as well.}

"_Alright, superstrength won't be that much of an advantage in this fight so that means I'm going to have to be faster then,"_ she analyzed the situation as she was in the battle stance of a Big Sister which was merely her crouching as if she was about to pounce at her sparring partner.

They both stared deep into each other's eyes, waiting for one of them to make the first move. The Rapturian made took the initiative and charged at the other woman with left arm raised to strike as if she still had the DNA harvesting needle strapped to it. Black Canary quickly stepped to the side to dodge the lightning jab and grabbed the girl's outstretched left arm. The older woman flipped the younger girl over her shoulder and slammed her on the ground. A beeping noise was made as a red HUD appeared. But Siren paid no mind to them as she delivered a sweeping kick to her opponent's legs and sent her tumbling to the ground too as the heroine was about to comment on her fighting style. The armored girl and the denim jacket wearing woman both got back to their feet at the same time by rolling backwards to gain some distance from each other.

"I wasn't expecting that," the woman commented.

"The people down there don't fight fair so why should I?" the Rapturian replied as her face became completely serious, remembering the battles that she fought in with her father.

Black Canary was so taken aback by her statement that her guard lowered slightly. Siren seized the opportunity to deliver a twirling kick at her opponent that she learned through the memories of some martial artists. Black Canary brought up her arms to block the kick, not having enough time to dodge because the girl can move faster than she thought. But she was still knocked back from the strength of the blow. Fortunately, it wasn't strong enough to break any bones but she was going to feel that one tomorrow.

The strength was far greater than an average person but it was not on the same level as Superboy's. It was still surprising that someone who looked so gangly could be so strong.

The blond was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw that Siren charged at her again and began releasing a flurry of punches and kicks. She was suddenly thrown to the defensive as she struggled to dodge or deflect the attacks of her younger opponent.

The way that Eleanor was fighting was full of aggression like a wild animal that was in a frenzy of rage. Yet it was unpredictable because Black Canary took note that the girl was using different forms of martial arts. Every time that she figured out what style was being used, it ended up being switched with a completely different one. It looked like that the girl only knew the basic up to the moderate techniques of each martial art so the heroine could still beat her but she made it up with her superior strength and speed. She was almost forced to stop holding back with her.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," the female League member panted as she bent down in exhaustion and raised a hand to halt the spar while she placed the other one on her knee to support herself.

Siren complied with a nod as she went back to a standing position. She wasn't as tired as her sparring partner because of her enhanced endurance. This made her wonder if she could recover faster while she was in contact with water like her Big Daddy could after obtaining the Gene Tonic, Fountain of Youth. But she doesn't really need it because of her accelerated regeneration and EVE replenishment unless she's in a life or death situation. She could practically be invincible if she remained in contact with though.

"_No, I'm strong enough,"_ she mentally scolded herself, _"I don't need anymore power."_

"You're pretty well trained," Black Canary grinned at her as she regained her breath, "Where did you learn all of that anyway?"

"My powers weren't the only thing that they gave me," she somberly told them. This caused an uncomfortable silence among the others except for Superboy who held a look of sympathy.

"I believe that it is time to demonstrate your powers," Red Tornado announced, straight to the point and not understanding the emotions of the atmosphere.

"Oh, alright. You might want to move away a bit," she warned them. Everyone took one big step back before intense flames of red and blue covered the Rapturian's hands. There was a slight problem though. The fire that came from her hands was even hotter than the one she nearly burned the Team with when they fought her!

"What the deuce!" she exclaimed she stared at her blazing hands. She too was confused from this unexpected increase in power. Was it possible that the ADAM inside of her body was still making her stronger?

"I take it that this was not supposed to happen from your outburst," the red android noted with cold calculation.

"Um, no. It's just that the flames are stronger than before," she nervously explained, not taking her eyes off her hands.

Siren, putting aside the issue of her sudden plasmid advancement, composed herself and willed the red and blue fire to form into balls on her hands. She threw one into the air. Next, she formed another ball of raging inferno while the first one was in the air. Then she began to juggle the fireballs as if they were actual balls and not intense combustion formed into a spherical shape. She had used this trick to entertain the cured Little Sisters while they were still sailing through the sea. It worked really well but she had to give them a lesson on not to play with fire in the future after that. Normally, kids would protest to this but the experience that they went through taught them to always listen to their Protector for they always mean well. The display of control over fire also received the same reactions of awe from the older audience.

"It seems that not only can she generate fire but she is also capable of manipulating it to some degree," Martian Manhunter observed, "I wonder. Is she also using her telekinesis to control it as well?"

"No, actually. I cannot use telekinesis if I'm using pyrokinesis at the moment and vice versa," she explained as she extinguished the flames and easily telekinetically lifted all of the furniture in the living room with both hands.

"We would like to ask you to demonstrate your teleportation but you already explained it to us of its limitations and I'm guessing that you need to know where you're going before teleporting like all of the teleporters that we know of," Black Canary said, "Do you have any other powers that we should be aware of besides enhanced strength and reflexes."

"She also has enhanced senses," Superboy added.

"She sort of told me about it already," the clone explained when they all gave him a look.

"I also recently discovered that I can do _this_," she put more emphasis at that last word as lightning surged through her arms. It was a good thing that she had warned them to stay back because it began to uncontrollably streak across the room before it took her a moment to rein it in.

"Okay, now _that_ wasn't supposed to happen," she said as the electricity arced around her arms in a stable yet strong pace.

"Did this ever happen before?" the older Martian asked her. He was concern that the girl couldn't control her powers and it would to dire consequences.

"This normally happens when I use a Plasmid that I never used before," Siren grinned sheepishly, "I thought I got over it after the first three Plasmids manifested themselves."

"When exactly did this power first manifest itself?" Aqualad implored.

"I obtained it while I was fighting against you, Superboy, and Robin but the M'gann stopped the fight right before I was going to attempt to use it."

"Let me get this straight," the yellow speedster cut in, "While they were ganging up on you, you learned a completely new power that could let you turn the tables, which would most likely end up with our collective deaths."

"Pretty much," Siren answered with a sheepish shrug.

END OF CHAPTER!

AN:

Now that's out of the way, I'm going to get started with the main storyline. First up is the episode "Infiltrator" which will be Siren and Artemis' first mission with the Team.

Enjoy!


	10. Ch 10: New Look

AN:

After thinking it over with my partner Mister. Enigma, we decided to give Eleanor a costume change, which you will eventually see for yourself later on.

Also, another fanfic writer who goes by the name, A Mountain Sage, asked for my permission to use the name "Siren" for a crossover of Teen Titans and Bioshock 2 that he's thinking of. I gave him my permission to use so you don't have to think that he stole the name when you see it in the future.

Chapter 10

"Ow!" Siren cried out when she accidentally pricked her finger with a needle. She didn't hurt herself with the DNA harvesting needle, which was confiscated by Batman so it was no longer with her but it was a sewing needle that pierced her skin.

Sewing was probably one of the feminine hobbies that she was fine with because it did come in handy when she made that Big Daddy doll.

"_Aah, memories,"_ the Rapturian reminisced the good old days when all was simple and when all she had to do was drain the blood out of corpses so that she may drink like one does with their favorite cup of tea. She was so caught up in her memories of the time she spent with her father that she ended up pricking herself again.

"Ow!" she cried out again and put her injured index finger in her mouth as a force of habit instead of necessity for it had already begun to heal. She was fortunate enough that not a single drop of blood got on her latest project. She wasn't as nearly as lucky this when she sown the doll and got some blood (or rose petals while she still had the Little Sister mental condition) on it. But considering that her father went around killing splicers that threatened her, the bloodstains only served to make it look more similar to him.

"Aaand finished!" she announced as she put the finishing touches to it. She took a step back to admire her handiwork.

{You really outdone yourself this time, Eleanor.} Delta complimented her as he too admired his daughter's latest creation.

"Hey Eleanor! We're just about ready to hit the beach! So get your butt over here already!" she could hear Robin calling out to her through the door.

"I'm coming! Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist!" she called back as she grabbed her cozzy (British word for swimsuit) and began to change her clothes.

00000

It was a nice summer day. The seagulls were flying overhead. You could see some boats sailing across the sea. The temperature was also just right. It was the perfect day to go to the beach and have some fun with your friends. A certain group of teens had done just that.

Miss Martian chose to wear a yellow two-pieced swimsuit that practically screams "summer". Siren was also wearing a similar swimsuit (or cozzy to her) but its color was Navy Blue instead and had a long black strip that ran across the sides. Superboy wore grey swimming trunks while Aqualad and Robin both wore a blue one but they had a different shade of blue for it. The Boy Wonder had of course worn a pair of sunglasses to replace his mask and had a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach everyday," M'gann said to the others as she turned her head to look at them.

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin bowed his head and placed a hand on it in feigned mourning. The others had a sad look on their faces too.

"Poor Wally," the Martian bowed her head in mourning as well but it was unclear whether she was also joking or being sincere.

"Why do bad things always happen to good people?" Eleanor sorrowfully shook her head.

It was a pity that one of her new friends couldn't make it but she certainly doesn't envy his situation. The speedster had to do something even more important than spending time on the beach. Namely attending a specific thing that even she was not eager to go to: school.

While Kid Flash was at school, they played in the sea (the best swimmers were easily Siren and Aqualad). Next, they had a meal of hotdogs (the others had to explain to the Rapturian that it wasn't actually made from dogs to her relief). Next, they enjoyed a game of volleyball with the girls (and Robin) against the boys. For the final activity, they buried Connor in sand.

Eleanor felt like a little kid again. Subject Delta chuckled at the new life that she now has. It was a lot better than the underwater city in comparison.

Eventually the sun began to set and it got too dark for anyone to continue so they all returned to the cave to find Red Tornado, Green Arrow, and some girl that they didn't know waiting for them.

"Greetings Team. I would like to announce that you have been given a new assignment," the android told them and then gestured to the new girl, "As well as a new team member."

"Hi. How's it going," the blonde girl in green attire introduced herself, "I'm Artemis."

It didn't take the protégé of the world's greatest detective to figure out who her mentor was with the bow and the fact that Green Arrow was here.

"I'm Miss Martian," the green skinned girl introduced herself, "And this Robin," said person waved a hand at the new girl, "Aqualad," ("It is nice to meet you."), "Superboy," who nodded in acknowledgement, "And lastly Siren," who also nodded in acknowledgement.

"Superboy indeed," she noted as she eyed the Kryptonian who was oblivious to this. But her ogling brought out the ire of the other two girls in the Team.

"We should really change first," Robin suggested as he gestured a hand at his trunks.

"Yeah, we should," Connor said to the shorter boy in agreement as the boys were about to leave to get changed.

M'gann simply shifted her clothes to her Miss Martian outfit while Eleanor teleported to her room.

"Wow! That was cool," Artemis stared at the purple smoke that was left behind as it quickly dissipated.

"Tell me about it," the Boy Wonder muttered under his breath.

00000

_Recognized: Kid Flash B-0-3_

"The Wall-man is here," the 'Wall-man' announced, wearing red and yellow swimming trunks and holding a parasol, radio, cooler, beach chair, and beach balls in his arms, "Now let's get this party star-"

He began to run up to them but his feet ended up tripping over the parasol causing him to stumble and fall. The big beach ball bounced up to the others who were already in uniform. Batman and Red Tornado were not amused by the speedster's entrance.

"ted," he finished lamely at the sight of the Dark Knight's intimidating glare.

"Wall-man, huh? I love your uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis smirked at him.

"Uuum, who is this?" Kid Flash asked the others, having no idea who she was.

"Artemis. Your new teammate," the female archer answered, brandishing her bow.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you," he bluntly told her.

"Uh, she's my new protégé," Green Arrow explained as he placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"W-what happened to your old one?"

_Recognized: Speedy B-0-6_

"For starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," the former protégé of Green Arrow entered the Cave, "Call me Red Arrow."

"Roy, you look…" his former mentor said, trying to find the right word.

"Replaceable," Red Arrow finished for him, noting the new girl.

"It's not like that," the green archer tried to clarify to him, "You told me that you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub," he replied hotly, "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis responded, annoyed that someone was disregarding her presence and doubting her skills.

"Who are you?" the speedster once again demanded to know.

"His niece/My niece," both green cladded archers answered at the same time.

"Another niece, huh?" a disembodied voice suddenly spoke up out of nowhere and caused everyone to jump. It sounded strangely familiar though with the British accent.

"Why did you all suddenly jump like that? It was as if you saw a ghost of some kind."

"Eleanor? Is that you?" Superboy regained his voice as he recognized the voice.

"I have been standing here for the past few minutes already and you were all ignoring me as if I… was…invisible…"

"What the deuce!" Siren cried out in surprise as her body became visible for them to see her clearly. It was obvious that she had not noticed her unanticipated invisibility and didn't realize that she was capable of this.

Everyone except for Artemis and Red Arrow had expected that she would come in wearing her diving suit but what she was currently wearing was completely different. It was a new uniform.

She was wearing a black trench coat with white sleeves. She wore a regular pair of jeans and boots but the pair of gloves weren't for they were made of thin metal and had openings on the fingertips and palms. She also had a white hood up that casted the upper half of her face in shadows, giving her an air of mysteriousness. A grey scarf was wrapped around her neck but it look more like a grey collar with four long strips of fabric connected to it from the back making it appear like a cape on her back. The Team thought that she looked pretty badass in that outfit.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Red Arrow narrowed his eyes in suspicion at yet another new team member.

"My name is Siren," she told him in a cold voice that sent chills down his spine.

"And what exactly are _your_ powers?" Artemis raised an eyebrow from under her mask at her.

"Telekinesis, teleportation, and as I have just recently discovered, invisibility," she listed them off on her fingers.

"Enhanced strength, reflexes, regeneration, sight, smell, and hearing," she continued listing more before any of the two young archers could comment on her powers, "and lastly, the ability to generate and shoot out fire and electricity."

The jaws of both Artemis and Red Arrow hit the floor at the multitude of powers that she wielded. Not even Superman or Captain Marvel had that many powers and they were the League's heavy hitters.

"I think I may have more that I am not aware of but I'm not entirely sure about that though," she said to them, not noticing the gob-smacked look on the young archers' faces.

AN:

Ta-daaa! May I present to you Siren's new uniform.

Mister. Enigma and I had based it on the design of the Siren in Bioshock Infinite (google it if you don't know what she looks like) except we replaced the dress with a black trench coat with white sleeves, jeans, and boots. We kept the hood but removed the wreath on her head. As for the scarf, four long strips fabric could be seen floating from behind the Siren so we gave her a scarf to add that to her new uniform.

Eleanor also has her own version of the Alpha series' gloves. It is not as bulky as the original design and instead was made from thinner materials. It would also look like black leather gloves from afar.

You're also welcome to draw a fan art of her new Siren outfit and a fan art of her Bioshock outfit (evil Eleanor's villain name).


	11. Ch 11: Genius

Chapter 11

"How do you have that many powers?!" Artemis was still shocked at the many abilities that Siren had listed.

"What is the reason that you are here anyway?" the hooded girl, opting not to answer the female archer, turned to ask Red Arrow.

Roy Harper narrowed his eyes once again in suspicion at her. It was obvious that she was hiding something and he was determined to find out what it was.

"How about you tell me why you're on the Team first?" the red archer challenged, "And answer her question while you're at it."

"That is classified information," Batman interjected his interrogation, "The reason for her recruitment to the Team and how she obtained her powers are on a need-to-know basis."

"And _you don't need to know_," he continued in a tone of finality that left no more room for any questions about the other new member. This caused both Artemis and Red Arrow to wonder what was going on with Siren and the Justice League.

"Hey Siren, you turned invisible again," Robin called out to her who as he just stated was no longer visible.

"Ah!" she jumped in surprise when she looked down to see that it was true.

"I got to stop doing that!" she told herself as her body reappeared.

{It seems that you have gained the Gene Tonic: Natural Camouflage.} Subject Delta told the frustrated Alpha Big Sister.

{You will become invisible when you're standing still for a period of time so as to not accidently enter this state, you must keep a part of your body moving.}

{Thank you, Father.}

"- came to us for a reason," she suddenly heard Aqualad say to Red Arrow.

It looked like she wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying earlier. She really had to be more careful whenever she's having a mental conversation with her Big Daddy.

"A reason named Dr. Serling Rochette," he answered.

The eyes of the Boy Wonder widened in recognition at the name that Red Arrow said to them.

"Nano-robotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City," he told to everyone as he opened up holographic displays that showed information pertaining to her career, "Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago," Roy correct the younger boy, "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" the younger boy brightened up from the chance to do a big-time mission such as dealing with the infamous League of Shadows.

"Hardcore," Kid Flash bumped his fist with Robin.

"I already rescued her," he told them bluntly.

"Only one problem," he opened up a holographic display that showed some sort of robotic insect, "The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the FOG, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators ,capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, _flesh, bone._

That last bit of information was certainly foreboding. Siren could see why that was a problem when this so-called League of Shadows were in control of this weapon. She did find the nanotechnology quite fascinating. Maybe, she could use it to create a cure for ADAM?

"But its true purpose isn't mere destruction," Red Arrow continued, "It's theft. The infiltrators feed and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech…"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power-broking," Artemis finished for him, "Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," the shirtless speedster said to the female archer. But this earned a smirk from her that said: "I know more than you do".

"Who are you?!" Kid Flash demanded once again in frustration.

"Rochette's working on a virus to render the FOG inert," the red archer continued as if the previous exchange between the two had not occurred.

"But if the Shadows know that she can do that…" Robin realized the objective of their mission.

"Then they will simply eliminate her," Siren had also figured out their objective, "And our mission is to make sure that this fate does not befall her."

"Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her in a local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?!" Green Arrow exclaimed in disbelief at his former protégé's apparent carelessness.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"_You and I_? Don't you want to take your new protégé and little miss powerhouse here?" he said to him, referring to Artemis and Siren.

The green archer looked like that he wanted to say more but Batman approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him the real purpose for this.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too."

"Then my job's done," the oldest teen scoffed as he began to make his way to the Zeta beam teleporter. He gave one last glare at the two new recruits, showing his clear distrust for them especially for the hooded girl.

_Recognized: Speedy B-0-6_

"That's Red Arrow B-0-6, update," he told the machine that identified him in an irritated manner.

After he left, Kid Flash glanced at Artemis, expressing his dislike for her that was plain to see. She too glanced at the speedster with a mutual expression.

"You should really go change right about now," Eleanor spoke up, breaking the tension between the two.

"I'd rather that you set out as Kid Flash instead of 'Wall-Man'," the Rapturian grinned as she said this, causing the said speedster to blush before he ran off with his super-speed to change into his uniform.

00000

_Happy Harbor_

The Team had already arrived to the high school where Red Arrow had hidden Dr. Rochette. Miss Martian and Superboy were on the roof of the school and on the lookout for any members of the Shadows while Siren, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis were in the computer lab, guarding the doc herself. The Atlantean, the Martian, and the speedster had their uniform in stealth mode.

{Miss Martian, link us up. We don't want the Shadows to intercept our comm.} Aqualad ordered the Martian as he observed the hallways to which she complied.

{Everyone online?} she asked to make sure since one of them has an immunity to telepathy.

{Ugh! This is weird.} the female archer mentally voiced out that she was uncomfortable with the exchange through the mind link.

{And distracting.} Rochette stated. {Coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less random wristwatches is hard enough but now I have to listen to teens think in my skull!}

{Lady, do you always complain when someone always tries to help you?} Kid Flash was getting annoyed with the woman. As usual, he was eating an energy bar.

{I suppose that I had to deal with worse.} Siren said to no one in particular as she rolled her eyes from under her hood, being able to use the mind link because her father had let Miss Martian established it.

{It worked!} M'gann was startled by the fact that she successfully connected her mind with the taller girl.

{And this is surprising, why?} Siren raised an eyebrow at the green skinned girl despite that the other couldn't see it.

{You know what? Why don't you tell us about why it's a shock that it worked?} the third female member asked the Martian. She didn't know that Miss Martian had failed at the first attempt to access Siren's mind in the past.

{That's not really important at the moment.} the Rapturian told the archer before turning to stare at the screen that Rochette was using.

{Mind if I take a look at the algorithms of your virus?} she asked the doctor as she leaned closer to the computer.

{What would someone like you know about computer programming?} Rochette was very skeptic of the younger girl. What does a gangly girl who looked like she was a part of a cult know about the kind of work she does for a living?

{Only things that I read in some books.} Eleanor answered. When she took a closer look at the virus, she frowned. It seems that there was a few mistakes in the program that could make it much more difficult for the virus to work properly.

Without another word-er-thought, she used her telekinesis to gently move the doctor away so that she may rectify the virus. She had a feeling that the doctor wouldn't accept help from someone younger than her from what she gathered from her complaints.

{Hey! What do think you're doing?!} Rochette protested as she saw Siren editing the virus. The girl's fingers were a blur from the speed that she was typing the keyboard.

{This isn't some kid's game where you can just button mash until you win!} the doctor mentally yelled at her as she finished her typing.

{This takes some serious deliberation and knowledge of the subject so you can't just do whatever you-} her tirade was cut short as she stared at the now finished and perfected virus that at least would have taken her hours to a day at most to even get something close to this. And it had only taken the girl less than a minute.

{It's done. She finished it.} the Nano-robotics expert could only gaped at the feat with wide-eyes as the Team with the exception of Siren were also surprised by this.

{Pardon?} Siren stared at them as if what she did was completely and without a doubt normal. But seeing how strange she was, that could be the case with her.

{Where exactly did you learn to do that?} Robin was the first to ask.

{I actually taught myself when I read a book on the subject and I practiced those self-taught skills on the advanced security systems that my mother installed to prevent me from sneaking out the apartment.}

{And how old were you that time?} Kid Flash questioned her, the energy bar left forgotten.

{I was merely six years old that time.} she responded as if it was normal that any six year old would sneak out of their home and teach themselves to hack computers so that they could leave the house. It also seemed like to her that it was normal for mothers to install advanced security systems, its sole purpose being to keep the said child inside of the house.

Robin was the most shocked. Sure he was quite a hacker and he was also pretty rebellious but not even he could claim to learn how to hack computers at the tender age of six and sneak out of the house at that same age.

{Okay, let me get this straight.} Artemis raised a hand to halt the conversation. {Not only do you have like a billion powers, you're also super smart.}

{I'm not that smart.} the child genius muttered. She felt a bit awkward from the looks that she received from the others. Miss Martian and Superboy may not be in the same room but she also suspected that they would be doing the same. {Besides, I was home-schooled by my mother. She made sure to teach me the basics that everyone learns at my age.}

{Really? What's that?} Robin raised an eyebrow at her. he was wondering what exactly were the basics to her.

{Calculus, Trigonometry, Algebra, Psychology, Sociology, Biology, Physics, Engineering, and I forgot the names of the other subjects that she taught me. I was not really paying attention for most of the time. See? The basics.}

This statement caused everyone in the room to deadpan the girl who had just listed down the majorly advanced subjects that were around high school to college level. How can she be so smart yet not notice that she was smart?

{Honestly, I think you're too modest for your own good.}

The Team had frozen at the arrival of a new voice in their established mind link. On the other hand, Eleanor was shocked to see that the others could hear her father.

She facepalmed when she realized that the others would also be able to hear the Big Daddy through the mind link and her father hadn't even realized this as well.

{Oops.} Subject Delta had only begun to register his mistake. What he did next only surprised the others including Eleanor even more.

They heard the sounds of heavy footsteps running. Then a door opening and being slammed shut. What was even more confusing was that they heard the sound of a car driving off until it eventually faded.

{What the deuce?}

00000

_Gotham Harbor_

A couple of fishermen had just arrived to Gotham to rest for the night. They were engaged in a conversation about an old but still significant gossip of the sea such as the strange lights that were seen beneath the surface of the sea.

Some said that the lights belonged to aliens who were planning to conquer the Earth or the Atlanteans was finally about to wage war against the surface world. None of these were any closer to the truth except the one where those strange lights were responsible for the disappearance of young girls.

As they were busy conversing about this particular topic, the water began to bubble. A metal sphere then rose from the surface, emitting similar lights to the ones that the two fishermen were talking about.

"What the hell!" one of them exclaimed in surprise.

The bathysphere suddenly opened up. The front part was lowered and became a platform. Out came a man wearing an expensive yet worn down tuxedo and a gold/bronze rabbit mask that covered the upper half of his face.

"Hello Gotham City! I have returned to grace your filth-infested streets with true beauty once again!" the masked man announced as he sported a charming smile and spread his arms apart like he was expecting applause. The two men could only stare at the bizarre scene before them in shocked silence.

"...what's that look? You don't like it, do you?" the masked man's smile faltered at their reactions.

"I don't need to be judged by you...by anyone! Screw you! Screw all you fucking doubters! Here's what I say to all of you!" his expression did a complete one-eighty.

He tore the rabbit mask from his face to reveal a face that had a waxed mustache, red lips, and unnatural pale skin.

"I'M SANDER FUCKING COHEN!" the pale man roared at them with hands ablaze.

"And you'll be my latest masterpiece!"


	12. Ch 12: Shadows

Chapter 12

Eleanor pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed at her father's antics. She could tell that she would have to explain this to everyone and the sounds of the Big Daddy leaving the area while on different modes of transportation were more distracting than helpful.

{You can stop doing that now.} she told him as she now heard the rotors of a helicopter inside her head.

{Sorry. I really thought that it would work.} Delta apologized as the sounds of the copter ceased.

{Who are you? How did you intercept the link?} Superboy angrily demanded.

{He didn't.} Siren decided to answer instead. {And as for who he is, he's my father.}

{YOUR DAD?!} they all screamed in unison.

Both Alpha Big Daddy and Alpha Big Sister winced at the intenseness of the shout.

{Ow.} Siren could somehow sense her father rubbing his ears despite him not having any actual ears or body. Did he somehow make a mental construct of a body for himself? Maybe. It would explain the things that he was doing earlier.

{Didn't you tell us that he died?!} Kid Flash looked around frantically. He was afraid that the giant of the man would appear out of nowhere and clobber him for trying to flirt with his daughter. He was quite frightening even though Miss Martian only showed them a memory of what he looked like.

{Not…exactly.} she scratched the back of head. She had hoped that she would not have to inform them that her father was a part of her compound intellect to the Team or Justice League.

{I did technically die though. Several times in fact. It even got to a point where I could just laugh it off after I die. There was this one time where I accidently killed myself in a rather ridiculous way. It was really quite funny now that I think about it-} Subject Delta began to tell them.

{Not being very helpful at the moment, Father.} she rubbed the spot where a headache was threatening to appear.

{Shutting up now.}

{What the hell is he talking about?! How is he still alive if you guys just said that he was dead.} Artemis joined in. {Better yet! What does he mean that he died several times already?!}

{It is a very, _very _long story and I suggest we should leave it for later for we have more important things that we have to do at the moment. I promise that I will tell you the full story of my family after the fate of the world is no longer at stake.}

{Good idea.} Aqualad nodded.

{Okay, I'm not sure if I'm the one getting a headache or I'm just feeling it from someone else. But since she just finished the virus, I just have to track the FOG down. Unless she can also track it down. If she can, I don't see the whole point on having me here in the first place.}

{I don't think I could track the FOG because I didn't create it in the first place.} Siren shook her head. {I only knew how to complete the virus for I have already developed one with a similar algorithm.}

{Something tells me that having the Justice League would a lot less stressful than this.} Rochette pinched the bridge of her nose.

{The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?} the Atlantean asked the doctor.

{My utility FOG is not a weapon.} she corrected him. {It's science. Brilliant science. And of course, I can track but I have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate Me!" written in neon.}

{Oh yes, let's create a swarm of nano-bots design to destroy everything in its path and call it "Brilliant Science" instead of a weapon. That is an ingenious idea.} Siren muttered sarcastically.

{The scientists who tortured me an my sisters were probably thinking the same thing as well.} she added in a dark afterthought which she didn't mean for them to overhear. But left them speechless-er-thoughtless either way. (This mind link thing was really starting to get annoying.)

She smacked herself on the head when she realized her mistake. The impact left a loud crack in the room. She must have socked herself really hard if it left a definite sound like that.

{Wait. Is that how you got your powers?} Artemis stared at her in shock.

She was going to say more but it was interrupted by a menacing growl that made everyone except the Rapturian shiver in fear.

{Later.} her father said in a tone that promised bloody murder to those who disagree. {Track the weapon. NOW.}

Dr. Serling Rochette gave an audible gulp as she went online. {Tracking the FOG now.}

The screen showed that it was in a plane that had recently arrived in Philadelpia. They now know the location of the weapon. But the enemy also knew where they were.

The Team and the doc could hear Siren's father rumbling in anticipation of the coming the danger. They may not know it but they were experiencing firsthand the bloodlust of a Big Daddy. And it was kind of ominous.

Of course, the only one unfazed by this was the daughter of the man-if he could still be called that. It was as if this was a common occurrence for her but considering that he was her father, it probably was.

{I'm going to go help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter. Anyone else want to come?} Siren turned to the others.

{Sure, I'll come too.} Artemis began to walk to the door but the hooded girl placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

{We're taking the faster way.}

{I thought you said that it was harder to control if you're taking someone with you?} the Krptonian asked the Rapturian. He had an idea on what she was planning to do.

{Practice makes perfect.} she shrugged. {Besides, I'm pretty sure I won't accidently rip her insides apart now that I got the gist of it.}

{Wait, WHAT!} the archer was able to yell right before Siren teleported the both of them outside.

Lady Luck just happened to be on their side for the night as the two teenagers were safely transported to the outside of the high school where the Martian floated down to meet up with them.

{There. That went along swimmingly, don't you think?} the Alpha Big Sister told her passenger. She was grinning from under her hood so the other girl didn't see it.

{A little warning next time wouldn't hurt.} she glared at the hooded girl.

{I did warn you.}

{Since when?}

{When I said that we're taking the faster way.}

{What I mean was that you could've told me that teleporting me could accidently kill me!}

{That was only the second worst-case scenario.}

{Second? What's the first?} she immediately regretted asking after that.

{The worst-case scenario would be you puking all over me.}

{That doesn't sound so bad.} Kid Flash commented from where he was.

{She forgot to mention that she would be literally puking her innards out and die a slow and painful death.} Delta added.

Superboy interrupted before the Big Daddy could send them a mental image of that happening by landing in the spot next to them. He nonchalantly resumed his patrol of the school grounds.

{Mmm…That boy.} the female archer admired, briefly forgetting about the mind link and the near death situation earlier.

Said boy gave her a look before turning to leave.

{He can hear you.} Miss Martian reminded her in an irritated manner. {We can all hear you!}

{Oh, I know.}

{Dr. Rochette has located the FOG. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursuit.} the Team's leader ordered.

M'gann sent out a telepathic command to the sentient vessel. It then landed in front of the school.

{Ready.} she announced as the Boy of Steel and Boy Wonder ran to enter the Bioship. The girls watched their departure in silence.

The English girl's head turned to look at the bushes and she sent a bolt of lightning at whatever was her target without warning.

"Snooping around, are we?" she called out to the bushes, hand still raised and surging with electricity. She knew that Martians were susceptible to fire so she avoided using her Incinerate! Plasmid.

Shruikens were instantly thrown at her in response. Miss Martian quickly used her telekinesis to deflect the projectiles as Artemis shot an arrow at their point of origin while Siren shot another lightning bolt to the left.

"Aaah!" a female and older voice cried out in pain as a feminine figure dressed in green and wearing a cat mask fell out of the bushes. Her right shoulder was singed a bit because of the hooded girl's attack. She held her injured shoulder with her left hand and wielded a sai in her right hand.

"That had to hurt," the archer noted the electrical burn on the female assassin's shoulder as she nocked another arrow.

She then let out a barrage of arrows at the masked assassin who merely slashed at the arrows in midair and charged at them. The Rapturian was able to parry the slashes with her metal gloves, the materials being tough enough to withstand the blade. The assassin somehow got through her guard and delivered a kick to her sides that would have crippled an ordinary human. But as the leg made contact with her body, Siren felt an extreme pins and needles sensation that she usually got when she was using the Electro Bolt Plasmid and it was happening all across her body, not just her hands. In the next instant, a large electrical burst was then emitted from her and blasted everyone near her back, enemy and allies alike.

"AAAH!" the archer, the Martian, and the assassin cried out in unison.

The English girl was so shocked (no pun intended) at the sudden electrical explosion that she failed to see the masked assailant recover before detonating a smoke bomb. The smokescreen successfully hid the attacker as she made her escape.

{Aqualad, Kid Flash, we had just confronted an assassin from the Shadows but she managed to slip through. She might be on her way to Dr. Rochette!} the hooded girl warned the others.

{I doubt it.} the blonde archer groaned as she got back up to her feet. {Siren sure did a number on her.}

{And us too by the way.} she aimed an irritated glare at the only unscathed one among them.

{I can't sense the assassin anywhere in the school grounds.} Miss Martian had her hands on her temples as her eyes glowed red.

{Maybe she has a block on her mind?} the speedster suggested helpfully.

{I would still be able to sense her but I won't be able to hear her thoughts.}

The communicator in the Atlantean then beeped, meaning that he had an incoming transmission.

[Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs but we're too late.] he heard the youngest member say to him. [It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The FOG decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs has cutting edge science now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy… What's our next move?]

"Rescan for the FOG. We're moving the doctor," their leader announced to them through the comm link.

00000

The Team had shortly transferred the doctor away from the school after scanning for the FOG again. It was revealed that the Shadow's next target was the Wayne Tech facility that was also located in Philadelphia.

Aqualad had devised a plan to lure the assassins to ambush them. The enemy didn't know that the virus had already been completed so they will still be targeting the doctor and her life was still being endangered.

Their new location was the city hall that was by the pier. Kid Flash and Artemis were inside and were guarding the doctor while the rest were outside.

{Stop it, both of you.} the Atlantean ordered the two firmly.

{What?} the speedster and the archer both demanded at the same time.

{I can hear you glaring.} he told them.

{I knew I shouldn't have drank too much water.} Siren said to herself as they heard her wash her hands after relieving herself in the nearby loo (restroom), which was unfortunately a few blocks away from the city hall.

"Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep while Siren will rendezvous with Robin and Superboy," Kaldur called out to the Martian out loud.

Without warning, Aqualad found himself being pulled up by some web-like substance. He then felt strong blows hitting him and sent him crashing into a van that was close by. His body left a large dent on the vehicle. As he made his way back up, he saw a man leapt out of the trees.

The assassin wore a purple and black bodysuit. His mask covered his entire head. It had two big yellow lenses where the eyes were and there was a black symbol of a spider on the forehead. Aqualad quickly identified him as the assassin, Black Spider.

Before he could battle the arachnid themed villain, something hard and metallic collided smacked him at the back if his head that promptly rendered him unconscious.

"The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds," he could hear a female voice calling out but it was like it was coming from a distance despite the fact that he could sense her near him.

"But at least I know that girl isn't here at the moment so we end Rochette now."

00000

Black Spider crashed through the double doors of the building. Kid Flash, being the first to react, dashed at him and attempted to perform a sliding kick at the assassin who avoided it by jumping and latching onto the ceiling. The assassin shot out web from his wrist at the speedster who rolled out of the way and threw a nearby trashcan in retaliation. He dropped down to the floor and entered into a hand-to-hand combat with KF.

Artemis nocked an arrow and aimed at Black Spider to assist her teammate. The sound of glass breaking behind her tore her concentration from the fight in front of her. She turned to see a white haired man with a giant metal hook where his right hand should be. She shot the arrow that was intended for Black Spider at him. The man swiftly dived for cover behind a bench.

"Don't stop working," she told the doctor as she let loose more arrows at the second assassin.

A bench was then telekinetically lifted and blocked an arrow from the first assassin that the three girls had confronted.

"Martian's here! It's now or never!" she called out to her companions.

Black Spider used his legs to bodily flip the speedster before shooting out another webline at the bench. With a mighty tug, the bench was removed from where it was floating. The cat-masked assassin chose this time to strike.

Artemis focused at the female assassin and aimed her bow at her. However, it was revealed that the man's hook could be shot out with a chain connected to it as it slammed into the archer and knocked her back.

As a last resort, Serling Rochette tried to escape by running away but this plan was to a stop as the cat-masked assassin kicked her from behind and knocked her down.

The deathblow was about to be brought down unto the unfortunate scientist but the doctor's head turned in impossible degrees to look at the assassin as her skin morphed into green. The now green face of their target now had a smug look on it.

"We've been duped!" she realized with a start.

Miss Martian then fully transformed back into her human form and flew above them.

"You'll never find Dr. Rochette!" she told the assassins.

"Never's such a long time," the female assassin retorted.

"Pursuing target," she told the others as she began her pursuit for the nano-robotics expert, "Keep them busy." The man shot his hook at the Martian in response.

Artemis recovered in time to see the cat-masked assassin exiting the building.

"Pursuing their leader," she called out to Kid Flash and Miss Martian as she chased after the said leader, "Take the rest down!"

Kid Flash, who was able to punch Black Spider back, turned to glare at the archer.

"You are sooo not the boss of me!" he yelled at her.

"Just do it!" she yelled back at him.

The leader had returned to where the unconscious form of the Atlantean was to discover that he was no longer there.

"Oh, I do not like being played," she said as she activated the infrared vision on her mask to see the footprints that were left behind through Aqualad's body heat. She resumed the pursuit.

Artemis had already spotted the female assassin and nocked an arrow. She waited for a few seconds to get a better aim at her target before letting it loose.

The leader turned around at the last second and slashed the arrow from midair like she had done before.

"I was hoping it would be you," the cat-masked assassin told her and she could somehow tell that she was grinning from under the mask.

The two-way pursuit was back on as the assassin ran off to kill the doctor while the archer ran after her to prevent that from happening. The assassin took to the rooftops in an attempt to lose her pursuer.

Another arrow was shot at the assassin who simply bent her body to the sides to dodge the projectile as it hit the roof instead. Knockout gas was suddenly released from the arrow. She coughed a few times before slipping to unconsciousness.

Artemis cautiously approached the downed figure of the enemy with an arrow ready to fire. It was then shown that the assassin was merely playing possum as she swept a leg at the archer and knocked her down.

"Mask has built-in filters," she told the young archer who tried to kick her as she got back to her feet but the cat-masked assassin blocked both attacks and placed her arms into a hold behind her back.

"Better luck next time, kid," she told the female archer before she hit her in the back of her head, which knocked her out.

The assassin smirked from under her mask as she continued to chase after the doctor. Out of nowhere, a fist collided with her mask and sent her flying a couple of feet back.

"I could say the same to you," Siren told her as her body became visible with flames pouring out from her fingertips and palms.

"You," the assassin glared at the hooded girl from behind her now cracked mask as held her Sais in reverse grips and entered a fighting stance.

Siren wanted to improvise her plasmids instead of using the standard attacks so she jumped at the assassin as flames covered her arms and legs, giving her the appearance of a phoenix. It temporarily gave her flight as she charged at the assassin in midair.

The assassin's eyes widened at the display. She was able to roll out of the way but she was unable to avoid the small explosion of heat and fire that quickly came after. The force sent her tumbling to the streets below.

"Artemis, are you alright?" the English girl ran to her teammate's side to check her condition.

"Urgh, I'm fine," the archer groaned as she got back up while shaking off the dizziness, "Wait! What about the Shadow?"

Without another word, she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder before teleporting them to the street where she saw the Shadow fall into. They reappeared in an alley but the female Shadow was nowhere to be seen except for the cat mask that was left behind.

"She got away," Artemis gritted her teeth.

"This mask reminds me of the Cheshire Cat from the book "Alice in Wonderland"," the Rapturian noted as she picked up the mask and examined it.

"And like the Cheshire Cat, she disappeared," Artemis stated as her eyes narrowed. She had a hunch on who the Shadow was but she didn't have any evidence to confirm it.

Her companion noticed this and wondered if there was a connection of some sort between the two.

[Robin and Superboy had neutralized the FOG.] Aqualad announced through the comm link. [Meet us at the Internet café.]

"Understood," Siren said as the archer placed a hand on her shoulder before transporting them to the Internet café where the real Dr. Rochette was located.

"Artemis, Siren, where's the assassin?" the Atlantean asked them.

"She…she got away," the archer responded.

"Whoa, from you?" Kid Flash said in mocked surprise as he arrived with his superspeed.

"Big surprise. Noticed? We got ours," he gestured to the two tied up Shadows that were being held up by Miss Martian.

The speedster's behavior irked the Alpha Big Sister. She tossed the mask that she still had in her hand at him and it bounced off his chest.

"That's not really being fair, Wally," she said to him as she folded her arms, "She escaped from me as well."

"She distracted you!" he tried to defend himself.

"She was hurt and I wanted to see if she was alright," she told him, "I did what anyone else here would've done."

The speedster opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a certain Big Daddy.

{Enough of this childish squabble! You are being unreasonable and immature. The doctor is safe and the weapon had been destroyed. That's all that matters.} Subject Delta growled through the still opened mind link.

Kid Flash paled at the Big Daddy's statement. He tried to take his mind off the frightening voice as he noticed the mask that Siren had tossed at him.

"Cool! Souvenir," he picked up the mask and admired as he tried to forget how threatening the English girl's father was.

"Did you see her face?" Aqualad asked the Rapturian and the Archer.

"No," Siren shook her head, "She left behind the mask before she disappeared again."

"Like what your father said, the FOG had been neutralized and the Dr. Rochette is safe thanks to a small part to both of you," he said to the two new members as he offered a handshake to them, "Welcome to the Team."

"I always wanted a sister," Miss Martian said to them after they shook Kaldur's hand, "Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars but trust me it's not the same."

"I…wouldn't know," Artemis replied.

"But I do. I had about more than twenty sisters," Siren shrugged.

"No relations. We just all shared the same bond of sisters back at the orphanage," she explained to them when she noticed the looks that they were giving her.

"Ow!" Kid Flash exclaimed as Miss Martian elbowed him roughly in the ribs.

"Anyway, welcome to the Team," he said to the archer a bit forced. He flashed a flirty smile at the other new member. But it was instantly wiped away when he heard a menacing growl from her father.

"When we return to the Cave, you should tell us the whole story about your father," Aqualad said to the hooded girl.

"A promise is a promise, I suppose," she sighed, "But you'll soon know why I kept it from all of you."


	13. Ch 13: Memory Part 1

AN:

Wow! Two chapters in a row. I must really love you guys.

Let me explain some things from the last chapter:

Siren was able to sense Cheshire because of her extrasensory perception, a power that she is not fully aware of and just passes it off with instincts.

The fire attack that she did was based on the Firebird Strike from inFamous 2. Check the inFamous wiki if you don't know this game, which by the way is one of the best games that I have ever played! XD

Chapter 13

After the completion of the mission, the Team returned to the Cave to report to Batman.

"Good job, Team," the Dark Knight congratulated them, "You were able to trick the enemy with a decoy while holding your own against highly trained assassins. This shows careful planning and preparation and it let's me know that you can handle any situation. But there are more important matters at hand..."

"Like how is it that your father is still alive when you specifically informed us otherwise?" Batman leveled a glare at Siren who became nervous under his famous glare.

Subject Delta growled at the man. It didn't sound like a person growling but it was more of the growls of an animal and a big one at that. They were able to hear it through the mind link that Miss Martian established and they were really starting to regret it now.

"He did die," she replied as she pulled her hood down to reveal her face, "But it was just his body that died."

The Team and the Justice League members: Red Tornado, Green Arrow, and Batman were shocked beyond belief.

"You see, when I harvest the…DNA of a person who had been spliced and consume it, I also take their skills, powers, and memories," the Alpha Big Sister explained to them, "My father was spliced up so much that he was able to retain his mind and awareness when I harvested his DNA while he was dying. He's been talking to me this whole time and I believe that he was the reason why it is difficult for telepaths to read my thoughts for he was subconsciously blocking them."

"It still doesn't explain how he was able to die several more times before that," Batman remarked.

"There were…some details that I may have left out," she sheepishly scratched her chin with a finger.

{It would be better if I show you instead of telling you the old-fashioned way.} the Big Daddy interrupted whatever they were going to say.

"Are you sure, Father?"

{Yes, I am.}

00000

_Rapture Almost Ten Years Ago_

They (with the exception of Red Tornado) were now in a room that resembled the inside of a submarine. The wall beside them was giant window that showed what appeared to be an underwater city like Atlantis except the buildings were of human design instead of looking like it was a part of the corals. Either way, it was a sight to behold as they all stared in awe at the structures.

"Where are we?" Kid Flash asked as he glanced around the room.

"This is Rapture. The city where I was born in," the former Little Sister answered as she had the look of nostalgia on her face.

"This is where you were born?" Artemis turned to look at the Rapturian, "Doesn't look so bad."

The said girl simply turned around and vanished from midair. She didn't vanish in the same way of teleporting but she disappeared like she was never there to begin with.

Before they could attempt to search for her, they heard the sounds of heavy footsteps that could only belong to someone who was pretty big. A giant of a man who was wearing a metal diving suit then stepped into the light. He looked exactly like the memory of the little girls' that M'gann had showed them. Only Artemis and the Justice League members didn't recognize who the metal golem was.

Subject Delta slowly approached a hole in the wall. The design of the metallic plate around the hole was made to look like a sunflower with the hole being where the flower was. He got up to it and pounded on the rim. Shortly after, a young girl of six climbed out of the hole. And it was a young Eleanor!

"Eleanor!" Superboy widened his eyes in shock at the younger incarnation of his new teammate.

She wore a simple dress and held a doll in one hand and a syringe that was a smaller version of the one she used when they met her in the present time. But what was the most shocking feature of the young Siren was the fact that her eyes were glowing yellow. The white of her eyes were completely drowned out by the light and it gave her an inhuman appearance. They couldn't help but be unsettled by this even though she was still a young girl.

"**Look Daddy. It's you,"** her ominous voice echoed across the hall as she held out the doll that had a similar appearance to the Protector. The voice made her inhuman qualities even more apparent as they had to stop themselves from attacking the owner of the voice on instinct.

Her father carried her out of the hole and placed her on the floor with a gentleness that betrayed his stature.

"**Let's go out to play, Daddy,"** she innocently said to him as she held his massive hand. She began to lead the metal giant to wherever destination they were going. She suddenly let go of his hand and ran off ahead.

They followed the Big Daddy to where she went. The sight before them was another shocking revelation of the young Eleanor Lamb.

The young girl was kneeling over a body of a woman who was clearly dead. She was using her syringe to extract blood from the fresh corpse. After extracting the blood, she placed the container where the blood was stored on her lips and began to…drink it!

"HOLY CRAP! She's a vampire!" Kid Flash screamed in fear. Artemis chose this time to smack the young speedster at the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" he indignantly demanded as he rubbed his sore head.

"**Mmm."** It was as if she was eating her most favorite food in the world instead of gulping down the vital fluids of a human being.

She sniffed the air and then she had an excited look on her face that a child usually have when it was Christmas.

"**More Angels, Daddy. This way!"** she announced to her silent parent as she ran off again. It was quite strange that not even once that the girl's father said anything to her.

They once again followed after the Big Daddy. They then entered what seemed to be a masquerade party. Every guest that noticed the metal man backed away in fear.

Robin chuckled at the man who knocked over a punch bowl to quickly get away from the giant.

It was not long till they left the party when they heard a scream.

"ELEANOR!" Superboy cried out before racing off to where the scream originated from with the now enraged Delta. The rest swiftly ran after them.

"Let's go!" Batman ordered the others.

"**DADDY!"**

They arrived to see a group of four that contained men and women trying to abduct the young Eleanor.

The Kryptonian was prepared to jump down and rescue her even though it was just a memory. And it seemed that her father was thinking the same as he jumped down from the staircase and landed on the head of one of the kidnappers with a bloody splat.

"You want some big guy," one of them men taunted as he injected himself with something. His left arm was suddenly surging with electricity.

He then shot a bolt at the Big Daddy, which left him stunned for a few moments. But he quickly recovered and attached a drill to his right arm, replacing his right hand with it. The drill whirled in preparation to sink into their flesh.

The other man who didn't shoot him with lightning wore a welder's mask over his face and wielded a crowbar. He then charged at the giant with weapon ready to strike but the golem of Rapture impaled him with his drill. The drill tore through the poor man's body like it was paper. Delta paid no heed to the blood that splashed unto his suit.

After gruesomely dealing with the second attacker that made most of the spectators nauseated at the sight, he backhanded the woman and knocked her back with a sick snap. They could tell that the blow had snapped the woman's neck.

"Yikes! Don't want to make him angry," Green Arrow grimaced at the brutal display.

"Get out of here, freak!" the last man yelled at him.

He responded by knocking him to the ground. It looked like that the battle, which was more like a massacre, was about to come to a close.

He slammed the drill down at the man to perform the coup de grace but his target was able to roll out of the way in time. The man then threw a green object at the Big Daddy.

He immediately ceased his assault after being hit by the mysterious substance. His body was shaking in an attempt to break free from the thrall.

"There, there," the voice of Sofia Lamb called out to the young Eleanor as they saw her approach her, "It's perfectly safe now."

"This is _not_ your daughter," the woman told him, "Her name is Eleanor and she is mine."

"Now, kneel please," she ordered the giant, which he instantly obeyed.

"Remove your helmet."

He undid the latches around his helmet and removed it, releasing pressurized air and revealing his face.

His skin was pale as a corpse's skin. His eyes were shrunken beneath his skull and he his upper and lower lips were so deformed that it was no longer there. It was like staring at the face of a rotting corpse. There was also a large scar located on his throat, which explained why he wasn't talking

"Now, take the pistol," she offered a pistol that he took. It looked ridiculously small in his tremendous hand.

"Placed it against your head."

"What?!" Aqualad exclaimed, suspecting what was coming next like everyone else did.

"Fire."

He struggled to disobey the command but his hand aimed the gun against his head without his consent. He looked at his pseudo daughter one last time with tears in his eyes.

"**DAAADDYYY!" **she cried out to the man who wasn't her real father and ran to him as he pulled the trigger.

Everything around them went black as the memory ended.

"This was only just the beginning," they all heard the present Eleanor tell them through the darkness.

The next years of memories made the Team immensely regret their demand for answers.


	14. Ch 14: Memory Part 2

Chapter 14

They were left speechless. No one knew what to say to the girl who had witnessed man that she saw as a father be forced to commit suicide right in front of her by her biological mother. What can you say?

Batman thought that the only reason why Siren hated her mother was because of the agonizing experiments that were done to her. But what he just saw made that all trivial in comparison. She had suffered a worse tragedy than he had and he was surprise that she didn't end up becoming someone like him or worse.

"For almost ten years, she experimented on me," Siren's voice echoed around the Team and Justice League yet she was nowhere to be seen as images of her tortures surrounded them, "At first, her goal was to reverse the previous experiments done to me."

"Previous? Wasn't she the one who made you into _that_," Robin referred to the younger version of Eleanor.

"That was done by someone else. My purpose at the time wasn't to become a weapon but a Gatherer."

"Gather what?" Miss Martian asked as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"My job was to gather and recycle ADAM, the very substance that enhances your body, gives you control over the elements, and drives countless men and women mad."

Pictures of many men and women flashed through their minds. They were all heavily deformed with the cancerous tumors found all over their bodies. Some have mutated so much that they no longer resembled a human being.

"I can absorb memories, skills, and powers through the ADAM-enriched blood that I drink but I'm not the only one."

"Experiencing events that never happened to you and knowing people that you never met drove them insane for they can't tell who they really are anymore. The only thing that remains though was their addiction of the same substance that led them to this pitiful state."

More of these Splicers were attacking Subject Delta while he was defending a young Eleanor who clung onto his shoulders.

"And we, the Gatherers or Little Sisters as we're called, were the richest sources of ADAM that you could find in Rapture."

"The ADAM in our bodies may have made us impervious to damage because of highly accelerated regeneration but we were defenseless, incapable of using the ADAM to grant ourselves powers. So we were all given a Big Daddy, a person who have been heavily spliced to defend us with their very lives. Their bodies were grafted to the very diver suit that you see them wear and they are also incapable of sleep so they will remain ever vigilant for our safety. They will become hostile to anyone who attempts to approach their appointed Little Sister."

"My father even broke my aunt's jaw when she tried to approach me," she told them as she showed them Delta backhanding an African American woman while Young Eleanor looked at the scene with curiosity.

"Is that Grace Holloway?" Green Arrow stared at the woman that was knocked to the ground. He recognized her from the jazz songs that he used to listen to a decade or so ago.

"Yes. She was a good friend of my mother and I was temporarily in her care before I was turned into a Little Sister."

"So that's what happened to her," the green archer said, "I thought that she died or something."

"We're getting a little bit off topic here."

"The next years of experimentation were for a different reason. Once I had known of it, I hoped for a chance to curtail her plot for not just my own sake but for the others as well."

"That chance for freedom from my mother came to me last year."

"The very same time when those girls disappeared," Batman concluded.

"They were all turned into Little Sisters like me but they were different from my generation for we shared a psychic link with each other. Through this, I can enact my plan for our escape."

"The Vita-chamber, the greatest invention of all of Rapture, was the key point to it."

"How is it so important?" Aqualad stared at the glowing Vita-chamber as he raised an eyebrow.

"Its sole purpose was to revive the dead in peak condition."

They were all left speechless and in awe at this statement. The scientists of the underwater city were able to create something that baffled all of mankind: eternal life.

"But it will only revive certain people and it only works if that person had been killed instead of dying a natural death such as starvation or dehydration. So I commanded the Little Sisters to reconfigure the Vita-chamber to my father's genetic code and transported his body to one thus reviving him like he never died in the first place. I was able to send him telepathic messages to guide him around the city."

"I'll take it from here, Eleanor," the booming voice of her father announced.

"And now begins my journey through the crumbling ruins of utopia."

"On my revival, I was contacted by Brigid Tenebaum, the creator of the Little Sisters program."

An old woman appeared before them while being surrounded by young girls.

"Wait, she's the one who turned Eleanor into this," Superboy was outraged that the person wholly responsible for their new teammate's state was still not in their custody. He wasn't the only one that was indignant over this, "The one who turned all of them into these…Little Sisters!"

"Yes, she was their torturer but she ended up becoming their savior for she had developed a cure for their condition and returning them to relatively normal states."

"Relatively normal?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow from under his mask.

"Can you honestly say that you can immediately go back to a normal life after extracting and drinking blood from countless dead bodies?"

…

"Didn't think so."

"Moving on, she had informed me of where Eleanor was being kept and that if I don't find her in time, my heart will stop and eventually kill me. That last part meant little to me. She practically told me that I should save her or die trying, which was exactly what I planned to do despite the conditioning on my body. All that I had to do was plow through an army of splicers and Big Daddy that were being controlled by Sofia Lamb."

Delta was battling an overwhelming horde of splicers. He had received many injuries from the deranged mutants yet he continued to stand and fight, wielding plasmids and weaponry.

Another memory showed him wrestling with another Big Daddy that had a different suit than him. The other Big Daddy was shorter for it had a hunched stance. Its helmet had eight lit portholes instead of one big porthole like Delta's. They both had a drill attached to their right hands. This battle was even fiercer than the earlier battles with splicers. It did make sense though since they were both made to fight groups of them at the same time.

"But they weren't the most fearsome enemies that I fought."

"No, they didn't even come close to the one being that even I, a Big Daddy, fear."

"What was it?" Robin was almost too afraid to ask. Anything that can scare Subject Delta must be a force to be reckoned with.

"You remember when you fought against my daughter?"

"Uh, yeah. What's your point?" Kid Flash obliviously replied as Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad paled.

"She was not the only Little Sister that grew up, was she?" Aqualad concluded.

"They are the Big Sisters, a Little Sister that has reached puberty. The ADAM within their body had made them evolve beyond that of any Splicer or any Big Daddy. They are the literally the top of the food chain in Rapture for all that contained ADAM are their nourishment."

A slim figure, wearing a diver suit like what Eleanor used to wear except it had a cage strapped to the back and a harpoon gun attached to the right arm, was crouching over a severely injured Delta. She then began to repeatedly stab the Alpha Big Daddy in various places with her syringe and harpoon until his body became limp and a large pool of blood formed around him.

"If it wasn't for the Vita-chambers reviving me upon death, my mission would have been put to a stop then and there or any other time that I had to face one of them."

"Why? She wasn't even your real daughter," Artemis asked him, "Why did you try so hard to save her?"

"Everything was taken from. My life, my name, my humanity. But in exchange, I was given a daughter to love and care for as if she was my own."

"I may have been programmed to protect her but she is all that I have left. I refused to let her live out her life in that hell especially when I had discovered what that woman had planned for her."

"What did she plan Eleanor for?" Superboy folded his arms as he scowled.

"To transform her into a superhuman being of immense power equipped with all the knowledge of Rapture's intellectual elite. Lamb will then brainwash her to destroy her sense of self and mold her into a mindless pawn for her goals," he answered. He may have said that in a flat tone but the world around them began to rumble at his rage that the Team didn't get the chance to be angry at Siren's so called mother too.

This didn't surprise Green Arrow and Batman because the Dark Knight was able to retrieve this bit of information from the woman herself and he had briefed the League about this already.

"During my mission to save her, I met some people who hindered me somewhat. They were Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, and Gilbert Alexander."

"Grace Holloway was one of Lamb's most trusted lieutenants and she would send Splicers to kill me. She was quite the nuisance. In due time, I cornered the woman in her safe house."

The Alpha Big Daddy stood before the same African American woman who was slightly older. His drill was poised to strike at the elder woman that was a dwarf compared to him.

"Oh my God," Kid Flash paled at the sight.

"I was tempted to kill her at first. She made my search for Eleanor more difficult even though she claimed to care for her."

The drill began to whirl.

"NO," M'gann cried out to the Big Daddy as if to plead for the life of Grace Holloway.

"But I didn't have the heart or lack thereof," the memory of the Big Daddy lowered his drill and turned away from the surprised old woman before exiting the room, "Killing an enemy in the heat of battle is one thing but killing a defenseless old woman is another. It was a line that even a monster like me wouldn't cross and as much as I wanted to save my daughter, I would never stoop that low."

Everyone sighed in relief that they didn't have to see an old woman get impaled by a drill. No one wanted to see anyone get impaled by a drill especially an old lady.

"_Maybe except for the Joker,"_ Batman and Robin thought of the Clown Prince of Crime.

AN:

I won't be updating for a while because of school related stuff.


	15. Ch 15: Memory Finale

AN:

I'm going to wrap up the Rapture memory sequence in this chapter.

To those wondering about the timeline

August 3 & 4: the events of the episode "Schooled" occurred

August 5: The Team meets Eleanor. She joins them and becomes Siren.

August 6-7: the events of the chapter "Test" occurred. After that, Siren bonds with the Team.

August 8: The events of "Infiltrator" occurs and the ongoing events of the chapters "Memory"

Chapter 15

"I didn't want to see an old woman get impaled by my drill either," Delta told the Team and the two Justice League members after sensing their relief.

"After getting what I needed to continue my journey, I boarded a train car with another ally named Augustus Sinclair who provided guidance to me as I traveled the city on foot. But my efforts were hindered by another one of Lamb's lieutenants, Father Simon Wales, a Splicer that lead the Rapture Family. They are the majority of the Splicer population in Rapture and you will most likely encounter them when you arrive to Rapture." The last statement was directed to the two League members.

Delta was sitting in a train carriage with another man. The man had slicked back hair and was a bit on the portly side. He wore a worn out business suit except without the coat and he had a standard utility belt, one for construction workers and not like the ones that Batman and Robin used.

They were suddenly tossed aside as something crashed onto the side of the train. The Big Daddy was hurled from the craft and he was sent crashing down to the ocean floor. He would have drowned if it weren't for the diving suit that his body was grafted to.

"I then made my way to Siren Alley to get a new train car since a certain wannabe preacher blew up the first one. The ones who stood in my way were the man and his brother, Daniel Wales."

"What can you tell me about Simon Wales and his brother?" Batman asked the Big Daddy.

A man wearing tattered clothes of a preacher and a hat that hid most of his face appeared before them as if delivering a sermon. On closer inspection, his face was melted and deformed and his hands and feet were converted into claws.

"Hear me, O ye who would murder the Lamb of God! Ye shall never reach her garden!" the Splicer screamed at Subject Delta.

"Whoa, are you telling us that those guys actually worshipped Sofia Lamb?" Robin couldn't help but ask when he heard the comment of "Lamb".

"No. They didn't."

The world around them exploded into a gigantic swarm of bright blue butterflies. All the butterflies then gathered together to form a painting depicting a woman in a flowing white dress with a butterfly for a face.

"Sofia Lamb teaches us: What is in common is good. What is irreducible is right. She guides us all to the indivisible, along a river of ADAM. Rapture's Daughter, Eleanor, shall be our vessel, in her we shall be reborn!" They heard the voice of Father Wales proclaim to them followed by the sounds of many people cheering for their supposed savior.

"Whoa, that's pretty heavy," Kid Flash said after a long awkward moment of silence.

"Wally, if you make any flirtatious comment about my daughter being a holy vessel or some other form divinity, you will suffer unimaginable pain up to the point where you'll be begging for me to kill you, which I will be perfectly happy to oblige. Do you understand?" Delta threatened him for he suspected that the boy would say anything to get lucky with Eleanor or any other female and he wanted to make sure that he won't say something, which will be discomfort to his daughter.

"Yes, sir," the speedster gulped as he nearly wet himself.

"Good. Carrying on, Sofia Lamb told me that Father Wales had no fear for death and for Eleanor, he would burn with a smile."

"And she was right."

They could now see Delta releasing a fireball at the mutated preacher. The Splicer still attempted to slice the Big Daddy to death with meat hooks even as he was slowly being burned to a crisp. The whole time he wore a twisted mockery of a smile on his deformed features.

"After I ended the man's life, I overloaded the pumps to Siren Alley, flooding it and allowing me access to Dionysus Park where I could find a new train car. Upon entering the park, I found the train cars locked down, courtesy of Stanley Poole, a spineless rat who sell his own family for money." The mindscape around them rumbled in anger at the mere thought of the man. Judging from Delta's reaction, this man must have done something to incur the wrath of the metal giant.

"He promised to open the trains up again if I empty Dionysus Park of its Little Sisters."

"Why would he want you to remove the Little Sisters when you said earlier that he worked for Sofia Lamb?" Artemis spoke up.

"As my daughter stated before, ADAM allows a trait or memory to be preserved within the DNA. The ADAM in the Dionysus Park held memories of incriminating evidence that he didn't want Lamb to know."

"What was the thing that he didn't want anyone to find out?"

"He was the one who abducted Eleanor from Grace Holloway and turned her in to the Little Sisters Orphanage where she was converted into a Little Sister."

The Team was enraged by this revelation. They may have known the Rapturian only for a few days but she quickly earned their trust with her selfless acts of protecting the children that went missing in the previous year. Miss Martian even saw her as a sister despite their obvious differences. Robin sympathized with her because they both lost someone dear to them while Aqualad and Kid Flash were very understanding (at least the Atlatnean was. Kid Flash probably accepted her quickly because she was cute). Although Artemis barely knew Siren, she was the first one to defend the archer from the speedster when he made her first mission difficult for her today. It was quite clear to everyone that Superboy was a bit protective of her.

Sure her dad may be intimidating sometimes but he was just being protective of her like any other dad would be with their daughter.

"When I finally confronted him, I…dealt with him appropriately."

"You killed him, didn't you?" Green Arrow had a feeling on what he meant with dealing with the man "appropriately".

"Even though I was given full control over myself, it was nearly impossible to repress the rage that I had for the man. It only became worse when we met face-to-face. I may have hated the man but I regret losing control over myself. But what's done is done."

"I opened up the trains again and rode one to Fontaine Futuristics, the corporate headquarters that produced Plasmids and Big Daddies. When made it there, a man named Gilbert Alexander once again halted me. I required his DNA to proceed because I needed it to get to where my daughter was being held for he was one of the only people with enough authority to access passage to that place."

"As I traveled through the area, I discovered Audio Diaries that the man left for anyone to find before his descent into madness. In the audio logs that he left behind, it was revealed to me that he was subjected to the same experiments that Eleanor went through in an attempt to become the first 'utopian'."

Everyone tensed at this information. Siren was already powerful enough even though the experiments done to her were incomplete. Someone who underwent the same process could be a highly potential threat to the Justice League.

"There was also another thing that I found in the Laboratories."

A new Big Daddy with a somewhat thinner in appearance than the other Big Daddy that was shown to them earlier, appeared before them. It had less external armor and a more humanoid appearance. Its helmet had six portholes, two in front (one slightly larger than the other) and four on the sides. It wore an armored diving suit with multiple buckles latching a shoulder-mounted Grenade Launcher in place. The shoulder-mounted RPG cannon that it had looked like a Grenade Launcher with the back end sawed off.

This new type of Big Daddy was being a led by a Little Sister with short blond hair.

"Hey that's Cindy, Mark Meltzer's daughter!" Robin cheerfully pointed out while the frown that the Dark Knight wore deepened.

"Isn't that the guy who disappeared while looking for his daughter?" Kid Flash tried to recall the man who had assisted Batman and the League in the investigations last year.

"He found her," Siren said as she suddenly materialized behind them.

"Really? Good for him," the Boy Wonder's mood brightened up because he felt glad for the man who tirelessly searched for his daughter and was convinced that it was his fault that she was kidnapped.

"Yes," the Rapturian nodded as she gestured to the Big Daddy and Little Sister, "He's right there with her now."

"You mean that-" Aqualad began to say but was cut off by Siren.

"That is not just her Big Daddy but her actual biological father," she finished.

They could only stare at the scene in silence while Batman clenched his hands into fists so hard that they were bleeding from under the gloves.

"Cindy still held some form of clarity and remembered her real father even after becoming a Little Sister. She was close to the Big Sister who took her and was able to convince her to leave clues to Mr. Meltzer on where to find her. After following the clues that were given to him, he made his way to Rapture to find his daughter. He succeeded but my mother captured him. She then gave him the choice to either be executed or be reunited with his daughter as a Big Daddy. You can obviously tell what was his choice."

"Did your father…" Miss Martian wanted to ask if Delta killed the man but she was too afraid to finish her question.

"No, I didn't. I was rather preoccupied by other more important matters such as dealing with Alexander and I'm glad that I didn't kill the man though after learning this from Eleanor," Delta answered the Martian.

Everyone released the breath they didn't realize that they were holding. It was good to know that the man who sacrificed his own humanity just to be with his beloved daughter wasn't sent to an abrupt end mere moments after a bittersweet reunion with her. it really helps a person sleep at night, knowing that there's still some good in the world even at the bottom of the ocean.

"Anyway, I then traveled to the lab where Gil was through the guidance of the audio logs. He also left a message to whoever found him…to kill him in an act of mercy. As I wondered why, I soon found out the answer for myself."

A giant tank could be seen in the lab. The answer on why it was there came quickly when a heavily mutated serpent-like being slither its way to the front of the glass and where everyone could get a clear view of the occupant.

"I present to you, 'Alex the Great'. It's a nickname that he took to calling himself after he lost his mind."

"He went through the same experiments as Eleanor, right?" Superboy asked Delta as he couldn't tear his eyes from what was left of the man.

"Yes."

"Then this could've happened to her too when they were done?" His question was more like a statement.

"It was possible that it wouldn't happen to her…but it was also possible that it would."

At that moment, you couldn't tell whose anger was greater, the Kryptonian or the Alpha Big Daddy.

"Sofia Lamb left him to rot in his pitiful state. Killing him will be an act of euthanasia but what happened to him wasn't any different than my fate as a Protector. He had his humanity stripped from him and none even shred of the former man that he was left. How was that unlike me who had been heavily spliced until I became a cell of the man that I used to be. I made my choice and left him be for I have already retrieved what I needed anyway."

"Before I could finally reunite with Eleanor, Sofia Lamb had locked herself in with her in the quarantine chamber. She then summoned two Big Sisters in a last-ditch effort to kill me. With the Vita-chambers reviving me, that was a near impossible feat so I defeated the two. But she still she had one last trick up her sleeve to put a stop to me."

Delta stood in front of the quarantine chamber where a slumbering Eleanor laid in a bed with Sofia Lamb sitting on a chair beside her. Two ungodly screeches that the Team recognized as the same screech that Siren could do echoed across the room and sent chills up everyone's spines. Two Big Sisters then suddenly lunged at the Alpha Big Daddy and the audience witnessed one of the fiercest battles that they have ever seen with both sides never backing down. The first Big Daddy was the one who was victorious in the desperate life and death struggle. As he made his way to open up the doors of the quarantine chambers, the bespectacled woman grabbed the pillow below her sleeping daughter and began to smother her with it.

"Eleanor!" Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis screamed at the sight of their friend being choked by her own mother. As they ran to stop the woman, the world around them and Siren disappeared, signifying the end of the memory.

"Relax, guys. Remember that we just saw Siren earlier and this is the past so she's in no danger of dying," Robin tried to comfort the three.

"But why did her mom tried to kill her if she was so important to her plan?" the Martian wondered.

"It was because of the special pair-bond that we had. If I become separated from Eleanor for too long, my heart will cease to work. So when _Eleanor's_ heart stops long enough, my body will shut down and I will lapse into a coma. I am incapable of surviving without her but she can function just fine without me."

The area around them began to form again, signifying the start of a new memory. They saw Subject Delta strapped to a table with reinforced steel restraining his hands and feet while a hulking Splicer that matched his size stood guard over him.

"Whoa, check out big and ugly here." Kid Flash pointed a thumb at the Brute Splicer that was guarding the detained metal golem.

A Little Sister then climbed out of the vent behind Delta. She approached him and injected him with some sort of concoction. Without warning, the world around them was altered.

All of the of the nightmarish features of the ruined city disappeared became a beautiful place of grandeur. A less bulky man in an expensive tuxedo replaced the Brute Splicer with an animal mask covering his face. The bloodstains on the floors and walls vanished and their place where rose petals coating the shining surfaces.

"Oookay, what just happened?" the speedster asked, a bit confused from the sudden change to the scenery.

"I told you that I have the ability to take control of a Little Sister's body, remember?" Siren appeared again from behind them.

"Yeah, you di-whaa?" KF turned to look at the Alpha Big Sister, as did the rest of them. His response was cut short when he saw her or to be more specific, her new change in appearance.

Like the Splicer, an extravagant gown that was befitting of royalty replaced her trench coat with white sleeves, jeans, boots, scarf, hood, and gloves. A bright blue butterfly mask covered the upper half of her face and she wore a golden tiara on her head.

"What?" She tilted her head to the left in confusion.

"What's with the sudden change in clothes?" Artemis asked the British girl.

"What you're currently seeing is what a Little Sister was programmed to see to make their jobs seem far less gruesome than in reality. The abrupt variation of our surroundings and my apparel are all a part of the mental conditioning," she explained.

"So why are we seeing the world through a Little Sister's eyes?" Aqualad asked.

"Like I mentioned earlier, I can take control over a Little Sister's body. I synthesized a Plasmid to give others the same ability, which you just saw what happened with my father."

"The whole experience, for lack of better terms, was…weird." Delta spoke up.

"As a Little Sister, I was able to safely move around to shut of the locking systems. I then began to gather pieces for a Big Sister suit to give to Eleanor. When I delivered the completed suit to her, she cured the Little Sister that I was controlling to return my mind to my body. I reawakened to a proper family reunion."

The scenery reverted back to its original look and they were greeted with the sight of Eleanor in an incomplete Big Sister suit, which didn't have the cage-like basket, slamming the giant Splicer into a wall with her telekinesis. Before the Splicer could recover, she grabbed the Brute by the throat and effortlessly flipped him over her shoulders to smack his body on the ground. Without missing a beat, she stabbed her needle from below his jaw where it reached the brain, ending the poor mutant's life.

"Why did she need your help again?" Artemis stared at the memory of the Rapturian easily dispatching a Brute Splicer that even Subject Delta had some difficulty to defeat.

"That's simple. It was because of…why did you need my help again?" Delta asked his daughter as the memory progressed to Eleanor singlehandedly wiping out a large group of Splicers with some Big Daddies in it by bouncing off the walls repeatedly while she sent a combination of melee, fire, and telekinesis against her numerous foes. Her own Big Daddy was merely providing support to her in the sidelines.

"My mother kept me prisoner for years. She obviously thought of a way to contain me. I would have escaped on my own otherwise," Siren explained to them.

"Oh, okay." The Team and Delta said in unison.

"Now that we were together again, we no longer have any reason to stay in Rapture so we headed to where Sinclair's escape pod was. Unfortunately, Lamb had it locked down. The only way to access it was to get the key from Sinclair, who Lamb had captured and turned into a Big Daddy. His mind and voice was still intact but he had no control over his body so he was forced to attack us."

"By his request, we killed him."

Delta was down on one knee as he laid a hand on the porthole of the recently made Big Daddy like one does when closing the eyes of the deceased. The past-Siren stood beside him. Both of their heads were bowed in mourning.

"Sofia Lamb still refused to give up and flooded the boat's ballast, making it unable to disengage."

"But I came up with a plan to use the energy of both myself and the captive Little Sisters in the therapy wards to boil the ballast water away. My father cleared the nursery areas of Splicers so that I can gather the children."

Next, Father had to fight off one last wave of Splicers and Big Daddies while the Little Sisters and I boil off the ballast water. Then he must flood the docking control room, by blasting out two thick glass pipes, to equalize the pressure between the dock and the ocean. Finally, we flee to board the rising escape vessel, but my mother had another trick hidden from under her sleeves."

Both father and daughter in armor ran into a hallway that was piled high with explosive charges. Eleanor attempted to grab her father's hand to try to teleport them to safety, but he roughly pushed her away from him, silently telling her to leave without him. She narrowly avoided the force of the explosion by teleporting herself up to the escape pod. Delta however was blasted upwards to the pod by the blast. The Alpha Big Daddy grabbed the rail of the vessel as it passed and he clung onto the vessel with herculean effort in spite of the many injuries that he had sustained and would have killed any normal human being instantly.

"I did the calculations over and over again in my head. If I attempted to teleport the both of us, Father's mass would have disrupted the intended destination and we wouldn't be able to avoid the explosion. He freely chose to be left behind so that I may escape. But the Little Sisters and I weren't the only ones in the escape pod."

The escape pod was completely filled with water and Sofia Lamb desperately tried to swim to the last pockets of air. Eleanor, who was undeterred by the water because of her suit, swam up to her mother and handed her a small air tank to breathe from, allowing her to live. She then saw Delta crawl his way to the reinforced glass and placed his hand on it. The Alpha Big Sister swam to the glass and placed her own hand over the same place where her father's hand was. The thick layer of Plexiglas separated the contact of their hands.

00000

_Mount Justice_

"The rest, you already know," Siren said to them as the memory sequence ended.

"Um, I actually don't know the rest since I'm new and all," Artemis pointed out.

The Rapturian sighed, not really in the mood to show them anymore of her memories.

"Few days later, the escape pod was discovered by Black Manta and his men. I nearly killed the man when the Team arrived to stop me. We fought for a while until we learned that it was just a big misunderstanding in both our parts. After clearing that out, they brought me to the Justice League to inform them of Rapture and then they offered me a place in the Team. And finally, here we are now."

"Is that a sandwich?" the speedster noticed the ham and cheese sandwich that Siren was currently holding in her hands.

"I got hungry while Father was showing you his memories so I made myself a small snack before supper," she said before she took a bite out of the sandwich.

"How many did you eat?" Superboy asked her, recalling the time when they discovered that she had an even bigger appetite than Kid Flash because of her superhuman metabolism. Boy, were they surprised.

"With this, it makes thirteen," she nonchalantly replied as she took another bite, "I wonder what's for supper?"

"Siren-" Batman began to say but said girl raised a hand to interrupt him.

"I already know what you're about to ask me," she said to him as her expression changed to one of all business, "My answer is yes. I will guide the Justice League around Rapture."

AN:

For the part where they see the world through the eyes of a Little Sister, I added the part where Siren was dressed up to look like a princess. It didn't really happen in the game so this is simply my take on how the Little Sisters see Eleanor since they saw the Big Daddies as knights.

I got the idea of Siren having an enormous appetite from another fellow fanfic writer, A Mountain Sage. I asked for his permission and he gave it to me.

P.S.

Read his story, "The Titan of Rapture". it's a pretty good read.


	16. Ch 16: Deep End Part 1

AN:

The last three chapters were just an explanation to those unfamiliar to the story of BioShock 2. You probably found this while looking for a good Young Justice crossover if you do not know about the second installment of BioShock.

Chapter 16

"There, we're right outside of the targeting range of the built-in defenses," Siren informed Batman so that he could stop the sub.

In the bat-shaped submarine were the Justice League members: Aquaman, Zatara, Wonder Woman, and Batman. Superman and Captain Atom were originally a part of the roster but Siren warned them that too many heavy hitters could destabilized the already unstable structure of the city so they were taken out of the expedition team. They also couldn't risk having too many heavy hitters occupied here when a crisis occurs on the surface with not much powerhouses in tow.

The Rapturian could see the outlines of the ruined city that was once her home and place of torment in the distance. She never thought that she would ever return to that place in the near future but she come back for the remaining Little Sisters, Aunt Grace, and Brigid Tenenbaum. And if possible, she must also try to save what was left of the Big Sisters since she believed that it was unfair to just leave them to die while she lived peacefully on the surface.

"Zatara, deal with the torpedoes," the Dark Knight ordered the magician as they continued to approach the underwater metropolitan.

Siren found herself to be skeptical of the man's 'magic'. She was born in a city where science technology reigned supreme and the ideas of the supernatural were considered to be a waste of time. The majority of the citizens of the city were atheists and was guided by pure logic. The cult, the Rapture Family, was formed because of her mother's manipulations over the fragile mind of her numerous patients.

A few moments later, she could see the incoming aquatic explosives. She knew that she would survive the explosion if it did hit and whatever Zatara was going to do didn't work. But she wouldn't be able to survive the fate of drowning that came after.

The magician spoke some words that sounded like gibberish to the Alpha Big Sister as the torpedoes quickly became nearer to them and became close to blowing them up every second. That was saying something since she was still able to understand the moans and groans of her Big Daddy. She also listened to the insane babbling of the Splicer population.

"_I am going to die while I'm in the company of men that are many years my senior. Oh, joy,"_ she bitterly remarked, as the projectiles were moments of impacting on the Bat-Sub (Does the man add Bat to the name of everything that he owns?).

To her surprise, the torpedoes veered past the sub and blew up an unfortunate school of fishes.

"I may not know much about the surface but doesn't that count as dynamite fishing, which is terrible for the environment?" the British girl asked the magician after she recovered from her shock of what she just witnessed.

"My apologies. I had to redirect the torpedoes to hit something or more will be launched from what you told us of the security systems," he sheepishly replied as he adjusted his top hat.

"Siren, I need you to direct us to where we can dock," the Dark Knight said to her.

Siren brought out a holographic map of the Rapture that she made from memory. She zoomed in to the specific location where the group of heroes of young and old could enter. She eventually found a bathysphere port where the sub could dock. It may be for bathyspheres but they had to make do for now.

"This should be the right size for us to dock." She showed them the port as she marked the location on the ocean floor map.

The bat themed hero expertly maneuvered the sea-craft to the port. Luckily, the airlock was a perfect match for the flying mammal shaped submarine as the landing mechanisms latched onto it just fine.

As the sealed doors of the sub and the airlock opened and released the sound of pressurized air, the hooded girl thought back to her new friend reactions of her and the Justice League returning to that nightmarish hellhole.

00000

_Flashback_

"_You seriously can't be thinking of going back to that…place!" Superboy exclaimed as she calmly finished her sandwich._

"_Trust me, there's many things that I rather do than go back to Rapture," Siren told him as she stared deep into the young Kryptonian's eyes with unyielding conviction, "But there are still innocent children trapped in that city and I'll be damned if I just left them like that."_

"_Then let the Justice League take care of it," Kid Flash said, "They already said that they're going to take care of it. You can just show Martian Manhunter your memories of the place to guide them."_

"_My memories won't be enough. What I just showed you didn't even reveal half of the terrors of the city. They were like watching a video but you didn't feel the emotions connected to them. You didn't feel the paranoia of attack and death eating away on you. Paranoia that was rightly justified. I'm the only one with the most experience of that place who won't attack you out of madness."_

"_I must go back because those girls expected me to help them even after all this time." She looked down with face full of sorrow._

"_Then you're not the only one going. I'm coming with you," Superboy told her as he crossed his arms._

"_Me too." Miss Martian nodded in agreement._

"_Count me in!" Kid Flash pumped his fist._

"_Eh, what the heck? If Baywatch's going then you can count me in." Artemis shrugged as she grinned._

"_Rapture is underwater so it is most beneficiary if I am included as well." Aqualad nodded._

_The only one who didn't join in to the Team's proclamation of following the Rapturian back to her hometown was Robin who had already been informed of this by his mentor and was convinced to stay behind._

"_**ABSOLUTELY NOT!"**__ Siren yelled at them with enough force to leave them speechless before Batman got the chance to tell them otherwise. For a second there, they could have sworn that her eyes were glowing during that outburst and her voice had this strange echo to it like when she was a Little Sister._

"_And hands off my sandwiches!" she yelled at Kid Flash who was absently about to reach out for one of the sandwiches that she made._

"_Geez, stingy much?" the speedster muttered under his breath as he pulled back his hand._

"_The expedition to Rapture is a Justice League priority since we can't risk the knowledge of the place from getting out. I am one of the League members that are going so I need the Team to watch over Gotham in my absence," Batman explained to them. He had thought of this before telling his protégé, Robin about the expedition. This plan killed two birds with one stone since the Team needed a distraction and his city still needed someone to watch over her while he was in Rapture._

"_Well, I'm still going," Superboy stubbornly announced as he leveled a glare to match the Dark Knight's. The intensity didn't even falter one bit when Siren added her glower to Batman's while Delta growled threateningly to bring the clone to submission._

"_Even if Superman himself comes here to tell me not to go, I'm still going," he continued with the same conviction that the Rapturian showed earlier._

_{You're even more hardheaded than me} the Alpha Big Daddy sighed._

_{I suppose that he has the best chance of surviving out of everyone here despite not being on the same level as Superman.}_

"_You're not actually considering letting him come, are you?" Siren indignantly demanded._

_{I don't want you to go back either and I would prefer to have someone that you trust to watch over you since I can no longer do that myself.}_

_The Rapturian relented at her father's statement while the Dark Knight remained unconvinced and continued to glare at the clone of Superman, trying to make the younger to back down from his decision._

_He opened his mouth to say his answer to Superboy's request to join the mission to Rapture._

_Flashback end_

00000

"You okay?" Siren felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the person who was sitting beside her.

"I'm fine," she told him.

Superboy nodded before he followed the other Justice League members outside.

The Rapturian stared at the symbol that she recently engraved on the back of her left glove. It was a familiar white triangle that her father had to represent his name. She now bore the Greek letter, Delta as tribute for everything that her Big Daddy did for her and her sisters. The emblem that she wore above her left breast was shaped in an Ethel rune, which represented her inheritance to her father's conscience and will.

She took a few deep breaths to strengthen her resolve and to calm her nervousness. She then got up from her seat and exited the sub to the dilapidated bathysphere station where the others were patiently waiting for her.

The smell of salt and rotting corpses hit her with full intensity as if she never left the city. She could see a number of bodies of Splicers both recently dead and ones that have long been decayed. She surveyed their surrounding with an impassive glance since she was already used to this.

She snapped her fingers to conjure a fireball to illuminate the area, not that she needed it since she can see perfectly fine in spite of the dim lighting. It was more for the benefit of her escorts who didn't have night vision like her.

"By Neptune, this place has gone to hell," Aquaman muttered when he saw the state of the room that they were in.

"Ironically, this area is called Neptune's Bounty, which was the first fishery in the city but it served as the place for illegal businesses in reality. This was also the place where the sea slug that produces ADAM was first discovered," the Rapturian lectured them as if they were tourists and she was the tour guide.

"Tell me more about these ADAM sea slugs?" the Atlantean asked her, "What do they look like exactly?"

"These Sea Slugs are a brownish-black color, with reddish orange luminescent spots on their exterior."

The face of the aquatic hero darkened at the description of the sea slug. He knew precisely what they were.

"I can hazard a guess that Dr. Tenebaum wasn't the first one to discover ADAM from your reaction," Siren noted the Atlantean's reaction.

"No, she wasn't," he replied, "My people were the first ones to find the ADAM sea slug centuries ago but it was nothing compared to what happened here."

"It can't be that terrible if Atlantis is still around."

"It was one of the reasons why Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean."

Before the British girl could ask more, a deep roar reverberated across the room with the manic screams. She instantly recognized this sound for she had heard it so many times that it was imprinted in both her own memories and the genetic ones from ADAM. It was the roar of a Big Daddy that was under attack and it was dying.

Acting on instinct, she dashed towards the source of the battle with enough speed and agility to leave the Justice League members and Superboy in the dust. She hoped that she would at least arrive in time to rescue the Little Sister before the Splicers could harvest her.

"_Please don't let me be too late!"_ she prayed to whatever divine entity that would listen as she jumped off the walls to propel herself faster to reach the Little One before it was too late. She could feel the fear that the girl felt as her Protector fought to its last breath.

She reached the source of the fight to find a Little Sister crying over the dead body of a Rosie Big Daddy. Two Leadheads, a Brute, and a Nitro Splicer laughed greedily as they approached the weeping child.

Siren let out an unearthly shriek in anger at the offending Splicers whose malicious grins dropped to looks of pure horror at incurring the wrath of a Big Sister. She tackled the massive Splicer and slammed him to the exterior glass window, cracking the glass dangerously. She placed her arm on the Brute's neck, holding him in place and suspending his feet in the air by a few inches, while she sent torrents of lightning with her free hand at the other Splicers, completely stunning them. She removed her arm from the Brute's neck, letting him drop down to his knees in a coughing fit, and teleported herself to the Little Sister's side. She picked the little girl up and turned to face the Splicers, ready to teleport again to safety. Out of nowhere, Batarangs pinioned the three regular sized Splicers to the wall by what's left of their clothes. A glowing yellow rope tied around the Brute Splicer and with a mighty tug, brought him close enough for the Amazoness Warrior to punch him square on the jaw. The hulking Splicer was sent flying and he crashed into a wall. Siren then heard Zatara casting some sort of spell as the metal wrapped around the Brute, completely restraining his.

She gently placed the Little Sister down before she turned to face the Justice League. The girl hid behind her leg as she stared at the older superheroes and trembled in fright.

Batman gave her his infamous Bat-glare and was about to berate her for leaving the group behind but he caught sight of the Gatherer, hiding behind her, and the fallen form of the Protector. His glare softened somewhat but not entirely.

"Don't go running off like that again," he simply told the Rapturian as he made his way to the dead Big Daddy.

"**You leave Mr. Bubbles alone!"** the girl ran to the Dark Knight and pulled at his cape with all of her strength, forgetting her previous fear of the man and not wanting him to hurt her precious Mr. B.

Siren stopped the Little Sister from her feeble attempts to halt Batman by kneeling down to eye-level with her.

"It's alright. He's not going to hurt him," she soothed the teary-eyed girl as she placed a comforting hand on the girl's head, "He's just going to see if he could help Mr. B."

"What kind of monster would dare attack an innocent girl and her guardian?" Wonder Woman wondered as she glared at the restrained Splicers with murderous rage.

"What are supposed to do to the girl now?" Zatara asked as he glanced at the Little Sister who Siren held in her arms. This brought a pain to his heart as his thoughts went to his own daughter, Zatanna. Would she mourn in the same way if she ever lost him? It was a huge possibility considering the occupational hazards of being a superhero.

The Alpha Big Sister positioned her hand over the girl's forehead. Suddenly, a bright light filled the whole room. Everyone had to raise an arm to shield their eyes from being blinded. The momentary brightness ended for them to see the girl staring at Siren in awe with not the glowing yellow eyes but regular brown ones.

"My name's Eleanor. What's your name?" Siren said to the normal albeit pale girl in her arms with a warm smile.

"Samantha," the girl answered in a slightly squeaky voice instead of the ominous echoing one that she had earlier.

00000

Tenenbaum was sitting by her desk, looking over her papers and would from time to time look over the children. After helping Subjet Sigma or Charles, she could focus more on her work, knowing that Charles would help her with the girls. Tenenbaum snapped from her thoughts when she felt a small hand pull on her dress. It was Astrid, one of the newly cured girls.

"Miss Tenenbaum?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Where's Mr. Milton?"

"He just have some errands to do but he will be back soon, don't worry"

"Oh, okay"

Astrid went back to the others to play another game of tag, Tenenbaum smiled seeing the children having fun after what they been through.

A small buzzing was heard from her radio and that could only be The Thinker, since Tenenbaum haven't fixed Charles' voice yet.

"Thinker? How's it going for Milton?"

"He is almost at The Sinclair Deluxe to get miss Holloway, I have already informed her about the situation and I must say that she was not convinced at first but now she has decided to come here."

"That's good."

Tenenbaum paused for a moment, the last Days has been hectic, with problems with heat and electricity. She could only hope that things would go smooth from now on.

"Was there anything else?"

Tenenbaum picked up the radio again to answer.

"... Yes, did you find a way to fix the submarine?"

"I'm afraid that the one I found is to damaged to be at any use."

She cursed under her breath, (Damn you Cohen...). She let her left hand flow through her gray hair when she thought of Cohen. (Just when I find a working pod, he comes and takes it...Saying that his work must continue and the world needs him.)

Tenenbaum never liked him and she hoped that he would have died a long time ago but of course nothing can kill the "Great" artist Sander Cohen.

She wish that they could have stopped him from leaving, (He's the last person that should leave Rapture...)

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the Thinker spoke up.

"I must inform you that I have located Mr. Alexander, he was swimming outside Olympus Heights. I'm trying to convince him to enter one of the flooded laboratories so that he can let us help him...but he's very stubborn..."

"That's good Thinker but what can we do to leave Rapture? Do you have any suggestions?"

"I have calculated and found out that we don't have to worry."

"What do you mean? It's getting harder and harder to find food."

"What I mean is that she will return."

"Who?"

"Miss Eleanor Lamb."

Tenenbaum could not believe what he said. She saw Sinclair's lifeboat leave when the bombs went off and brought down Persephone and Fontaine Futuristics into a deep trench. She did not know what happened to Eleanor, Delta or Sophia Lamb after that and she couldn't understand what the computer was thinking.

"Why would Eleanor return?"

"When she and Subject Delta Went through Rapture, they saved many of the Little Sisters and some of them followed Eleanor with the lifeboat. I calculated that she couldn't bare the thought of any Girls left down here and following her `Fathers` judgment, there's 87% chance that she or someone else would come back and save the remaining sisters."

"…Are you sure?"

"I am, my calculations have never failed."

Tenenbaum looked outside the window, into the dark sea, (I hope he's right but I also hope Eleanor knows what she's doing...)

(AN: This part was written by Mister. Enigma. Give him a kiss for me, would you kindly?)

00000

"So what are we supposed to be do exactly?" Kid Flash asked Robin when the Team arrived to the Gotham Harbor.

"We're here to investigate a strange string of murders."

"Is the Joker back in town?"

"Most likely but the victims aren't his handiwork."

"What do you mean?"

"The victims were placed in various poses and were also covered in plaster. What's even weirder though was the fact that the killer signed his name on them."

"So we have a name," Aqualad stated.

"But it doesn't make sense because the guy disappeared almost twenty years ago…and around the same time that Sofia Lamb went to you-know-where!"

"Great, the two lovebirds are off exploring an underwater city with the Justice League while we have to deal with someone who's probably from the same underwater city," Artemis said, voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"Siren and Superboy are not lovebirds!" Miss Martian suddenly exclaimed, clearly annoyed for some reason.

"Anyway, the guy that we're looking for was pretty famous before he disappeared," Robin said before the archer could say anything about the relationship between the Kryptonian and the Rapturian, "Sander Cohen."

"Sander Cohen?" he repeated after noticing their reactions to the name or rather their lack of reaction.

"Yeah, I have no idea who that is," Kid Flash bluntly stated.

"The guy was a poet, composer, sculptor, and a playwright but he didn't make anything worthwhile. Like most artists though, his work became even more valuable when everyone thought that he died."

"So how do you know him?" the archer asked the Boy Wonder.

"I had to do a report about him for school and I've seen several of his models back home."

"If he had come from the same place as Siren then it is most likely that he has Plasmids just as she does," Aqualad said, thinking deeply about the situation, "We cannot rule this out."

"But Siren's the most powerful out of anyone that you could find there and we nearly beat her so I think that we can handle some regular old Splicer," Kid Flash stated as he pointed his thumb at himself with bravado and confidence.

"Wasn't she exhausted from her fight with Black Manta before you guys jumped in?" Artemis pointed out.

"Hey, I just realized something," the speedster said, opting to ignore her, "Doesn't 'Big Daddy' sound like a name for a rapper?"

The others paused at this revelation, eyes widening.

"It kind does, doesn't?" they all replied to the speedster at the same time.


	17. Ch 17: Deep End Part 2

AN:

I'm going to make some slight changes in Rapture. It's still going to look the same but I will be replacing the computers with holographic ones like the one in Mount Justice since Rapture was supposed to be more advance than the modern world by decades.

Chapter 17

"Are you sure that letting her go back alone is a good idea?" Superboy inquired from Siren as he watched her assist the cured Little Sister to the vent.

"Trust me it's more safe for her in there than it is with us. The Splicers are too big to fit in the vents and Samantha can still perfectly navigate herself through the pipes to reach Dr. Tenenbaum," she explained to him and the Justice League members. They were against the idea of a defenseless little girl going off on her own in such a dangerous place but the Rapturian informed them that the vents were meant for Gatherers to travel safely without their Protector and keeping her with them will only slow them down so they conceded.

"Now I want you to deliver this to Ms. Tenenbaum when you see her and be very careful, alright?" she told the girl as she handed her a note, containing the radio frequency that she was using and saying that she was here with the Justice League to help them. The girl nodded in response and then she hugged the Alpha Big Sister as a sign of her gratitude before entering the Little Sisters' Vent and disappearing from sight.

"Now just one more thing that I need to do," she murmured to herself as she went to the nearest Gene Bank.

She stepped over to the Gene Bank, disregarding the curious stares of her companions. She then began to select a variety of Gene Tonics and Plasmids that she could use in nonlethal methods since Batman still forbade her from killing any Splicers that they encountered.

Sports Boost for speed and agility, an upgraded Armor Shell for additional protection, an upgraded Electric Flesh to make her electrical powers stronger and give her immunity to it as well, Walking Inferno to boost her fire-based attacks while providing a resistance to fire, an upgraded Security Evasion so that cameras and turrets won't be able to track her fast enough (she was confident that this Tonic would also work on technology on the surface), and finally, Elemental Storm just for the bloody hell of it were selected. She already had Natural Camouflage for stealth so she left it as it is. Not wasting a moment, the Alpha Big Sister firmly hooked herself up to the machine and slammed the "Apply" button. She bit back a yelp of pain as the ADAM in her bloodstream was modified to match the Tonics that were applied to her.

She didn't need to buy any Gene Tonics or Plasmid upgrades from the Gatherer's Garden because her father had already bought the most useful ones. And since she had taken in his genetic code into her own, she can easily access them without spending ADAM.

"What are you doing?" Aquaman raised an eyebrow at the Rapturian's actions as she repeated the process for her Plasmids.

"This is a Gene Bank," Siren motioned at said machine, "They provide instant genetic modifications that empower anyone who uses them with different abilities. I used it to organize my powers and to keep better track of them. I limited myself to six Plasmids since that is the maximum number of Plasmids a person could have. Through this, I don't have to worry about being caught by surprise by what I didn't know that I could do anymore."

"Hands up! Hands up!" A Splicer, wearing some sort of uniform that looked like a security officer's, came running into the room all of sudden while brandishing a machine gun, firing it wildly.

Batman grabbed Zatara by the cuff of his suit and jumped behind cover. The bullets bounced of Superboy and Aquaman because of their much denser skin while Wonder Woman deflected them with her bracelets.

Before any of them could retaliate when the firearm of the mutated security officer quickly ran out of bullets, he was abruptly frozen in a solid block of ice with his head sticking out.

"S-s-so c-cold," the man stuttered as he struggled to break free from the thick chunk of frost that was holding him down. A snowball then impacted on his uncovered face, making him even number than before.

"It was about time that you cool off," Siren quipped as she held a snowball in her hand. An icy mist surrounded both hands.

She had just demonstrated the Plasmid, Winter Blast or cryokinesis if you want to get technical with it. It was the perfect Plasmid to use in non-fatal means since it will trap her enemies in a block of ice. The Plasmid was also more potent than when her father used it because of her status as a Big Sister who has a greater natural affinity for the powers that ADAM creates.

"Let us be off. I can still sense one more Little Sister in the area and since you insist on banning killing, it will be extremely difficult to retrieve her from her Big Daddy," she walked past the frozen Splicer.

"And the Big Daddies are the least of our worries," Superboy followed after her. It was obvious that he was referring to the Big Sister who always emerged whenever a certain number of Little Sisters were removed from the area.

The English girl stopped in her tracks. She hadn't really thought about that. She was too busy preparing to return to the city of her birth that dealing with the Big Sisters became the furthest from her mind. She was never known to thinking that far ahead so she was mostly winging it for the moment.

A direct confrontation with the teenaged Sister was out of the question because the structural integrity of the city could be compromise from the conflict. Siren had to be extra careful in battles now to prevent damaging the city more and she wasn't even as physically strong as Wonder Woman, Superboy, or Aquaman.

Speaking of the Atlantean, he might become a liability because his susceptibility to fire and there will be plenty of that when they face her.

She recalled the times that her father fought them. They were always so chaotic and destructive; any caught in the crossfire would be quickly wiped out. It was definitely a good idea to not face them straight on especially in this volatile environment.

An idea then formed in her mind. She now knew a way to take of the Big Sister first without her utilizing her full combat abilities, which would make her easier to subdue alive.

"Tell me, Connor," she turned to look at the Kryptonian with the Atlantean standing beside him, "Do Kryptonians need oxygen like humans do? If so, then how long can you hold your breath?"

00000

As it turns out, Kryptonians don't require air as much as humans do but Superboy wore an oxygen mask that Batman gave him because they weren't willing to test if his underdeveloped powers could let him survive underwater. He and Aquaman were waiting right outside the air sealed fishery for the Big Sister that was patrolling the water around Neptune's Bounty.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Aquaman asked the Rapturian through the waterproof communicator.

[A skirmish between powerful metahumans in Rapture is unadvisable. It's nothing short of a miracle that _only_ Fontaine Futuristics and Persephone collapsed into the trenches when the bombs went off.]

"Shouldn't you have told us about this before literally leading us out through the airlock?" Superboy asked. He was a bit irritated that his clothes were getting wet but he refused to wear the diving suit because of his policy of "no capes and tights". He was really starting to regret not donning the suit now.

[Would you have listened to my reasons once you saw the opportunity for a good fight?]

"Not really," he shrugged.

[We have a Big Daddy accompanied by a Little Sister in our sights.]

They then heard the sounds of a deep roar followed by the sounds of conflict. They also heard explosions and the rattling of some kind of gun.

**[Unzip them, Daddy! Unzip them!] **The echo-y voice of a Little Sister screamed over the comm-link.

[Siren, freeze him!]

[He's too strong. The ice won't hold him for long!]

[Wait, I got her! Hold him off for a couple seconds.]

[We're only trying to help your daughter!] Zatara yelled at the Big Daddy.

Superboy clench fists at the noises of battle. He wanted to join in and assist them but the Big Sister was more dangerous than the Big Daddy that the others were fighting so he and Aquaman must deal with her before Siren can cure the Little Sister.

"Get ready, Superboy. I see the Big Sister," the older man called out to him as he saw the outline of lithe figure swimming closer to where the others were in combat with the irate Protector.

They heard one last thing through the com-link before they set off to encounter the adolescent Little Sister.

[Zatara, Wonder Woman, hold him down!] Batman ordered.

00000

_Gotham City_

Robin was able to determine that Sander Cohen could teleport like their teammate, Siren could. He found out by scanning the surrounding area of the crime scene for the same energy readings that the English girls emits whenever she teleports. And the leftover energy readings were all over the place but it seemed to be a bit different from Siren's for it was a lot weaker compared to hers.

The Boy Wonder promised himself to thank the Alpha Big Sister for developing the device to track the energy ripples left behind by teleportation. She incorporated the design from her own ability and added features that allowed it to pick up on other energy signatures made from teleportation.

The energy signature led the young heroes to an apartment building long condemned. The building was scheduled to be torn down and replaced by a better one by the charity of the Wayne Foundation.

They stood on top of the building next it, scoping over the area. Robin and Kid Flash were using their infrared binoculars to look for the man's body heat with in the building.

"That's weird," Robin said as he spotted the lone body of heat.

"What is? The fact that we're chasing after a psychopathic artist who comes from a top-secret underwater city or that we're not going in there to kick his butt already?" the speedster replied.

"No, it's just that his body temperature is unnaturally high. It's like he's on fire or something," he noted, seeing the man's inhuman body heat through infrared.

"So what's he doing in there anyway?" Artemis wondered, trying to see past the boarded up windows.

"I dunno but it looks like he's hanging posters or something on the walls."

"Miss Martian, can you sense what are his thoughts?" Aqualad turned to ask the Martian girl.

"No," she shook her head, "His thoughts and emotions are too erratic and chaotic to make any sense of it. It will take me awhile to decipher them."

"I really think that we should take this guy down first. That way, we could find out how he got here and if there are any more Splicers that made it to the surface," the Boy Wonder suggested. The Atlantean nodded in agreement.

"We're going in but we must proceed with caution."

Miss Martian entered the building from the roof while carrying Artemis. Robin went through one of exposed windows on the North side while Aqualad arrived through a window on the South side. Kid Flash simply ran in through the front door, moving fast enough to not be noticed.

They double-checked the rooms just in case there was some nasty surprise waiting for them before they regrouped right outside the door of the last room that they didn't check.

The Team could hear someone talking through the wooden door. It appeared to be directed to no one in particular and it also seemed that the speaker was merely conversing himself.

"Yes. Yes! I now know what my purpose in life is… My ultimate Quadtych!"

Robin carefully opened the door just a tiny bit so he could see what the man was doing through the crack. His eyes widened at the sight.

On every inch of the walls, hung clippings of newspaper articles and pictures featuring almost the entire Justice League member such as Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, and many more heroes that made a public appearance. A deep red substance that suspiciously looked like blood encircled every picture of a superhero.

The lone occupant in the room wore a worn down suit that could have cost a fortune when it was at its peak condition. He had slicked back black hair and a pencil mustache. He also had pale white skin and unbelievably red lips like he was wearing lipstick.

These features unsettled the Caped Crusader's protégé for they reminded him of their long-time enemy, the Joker. It was strange to see such similar qualities on another person.

"My ultimate Quadtych needs special people and that awful Justice League…will be my masterpiece. My ultimate Quadtych!" he proclaimed as he placed a hand on a picture of the Justice League.

{Wow, this guy's just as crazy as the Joker and that's saying something.} Robin told the others through the telepathic link.

Sander Cohen removed his hand from the picture and without warning that same hand was wreathed in crimson blaze.

"And you my little moth will be the first to be added to my Quadtych," he turned his head to face the door where Robin was peeking through with a sickeningly sweet smile.

{Get down!} he warned the others as he jumped out of the way.

Fortunately, they heeded his warning and were able to jump out of the way before the door violently exploded outward by a concussive blast of blazing inferno.

The mad artist calmly walked out of flames that were made by his fireball, still wearing a smile so demented and revoltingly honeyed. He spread his arms out as if he was expecting all of them.

"I wonder, will you shine like galaxies or…"

His hands once again ignited like two blazing torches.

"Burn like moths at the flame?" he said to them as he tilted his head to the side, "Let us find out, shall we?"

00000

A bright light filled the entire room, nearly blinding everyone in it again. As soon as it begun, it faded to reveal a young pale girl with brown hair and black eyes.

Right before Eleanor Lamb aka Siren was another cured Little Sister.

This was a familiar yet new experience for the Alpha Big Sister for various reasons. It was familiar because of the process of rescuing a fellow Sister but new because of one fact that would make curing her nearly impossible to accomplish in the first place, her Big Daddy was still alive.

The still aggressive Rosie was struggling to break free from the golden lasso tied around him and the magical force-field surrounding him. The Amazon and the magician used these to restrain the enraged Protector.

"You put Mr. Bubbles down!" the girl screamed at the two.

At the sight of the girl unharmed, the golem calmed down slightly, the porthole changing from crimson to amber.

"_Would he still recognize her even though she's no longer a Little Sister?"_ Siren asked herself.

Reluctantly, Zatara removed the barrier containing the metal giant and then Wonder Woman began to untie the lasso. Once the restraints placed on him were gone, the Rosie slowly tottered to Siren who was still holding the former Little Sister in her arms.

When he was right in front of the two, he stopped and stared intently at the little girl that Siren held who was ready to strike at the mere sign of aggression from the Protector.

Then something happened to the Big Daddy. The glow from his porthole kept changing color back and forth like a tug of war between yellow and green. Eventually, the green light blotted out the yellow.

The Big Daddy raised his hands to the girl and he let out a deep rumble from his throat, wordlessly requesting to take her from the Big Sister.

Eleanor was unsure on whether or not to give her to the Big Daddy despite that he still seemed to identify the former Little Sister but she had a strange feeling deep down that the Protector would defend the girl like she was still his Little Sister.

{Make sure she reaches Ms. Tenenbaum safely.} she ordered the Rosie with her mind instead of her mouth as she handed the girl to him. She didn't know what came over her for attempting such a feat since she wasn't a telepath like M'gann. But she was very surprised to see a nod of affirmative from the golem before he set off with the girl clinging to his shoulder.

The Big Daddy and former Little Sister turned to wave their hands in farewell at the shocked adolescent Little Sister. Not sure what to do next, she waved a hand at them too.

For some strange reason, she could somehow sense the thoughts and emotions of the Big Daddy. When she gave him an order, he followed it without question like what he would do while escorting a Little Sister.

It's possible that her control over the Little Sister population had extended to the Big Daddies now. Does that also apply to Big Sisters as well?

[The Big Sister is contained.] Aquaman called out at his end. Then a loud crack could be heard through the communicator followed by Superboy cursing noisily.

[Crap, she's getting loose! I-] Superboy announced but was suddenly cut off.

Out of nowhere, the Kryptonian boy was flung across the room until he crashed into a wall, heavily denting it. An ungodly wail pervaded the area and sent shivers down everyone's spines except for the Big Sister in their group. Then she came.

The Big Sister, the apex predator of Rapture, was standing before them, snarling like an animal about to strike.

Siren felt her blood boil at the sight of Connor's downed form and predatorily instincts overwhelmed her; all form of rational thought left her. She growled at her opponent, issuing a challenge between them to see who was the top hunter in the underwater city; to see who was the Alpha.

They circled each other like wolves preparing to strike. Neither let up any ground for the other. The porthole of the enemy Big Sister emitting a murderous blood red light while Siren's eyes changed to match her nemesis, becoming like the eyes of a Little Sister except that they were red instead.

Batman had already witnessed a battle between a Big Daddy and a Big Sister through Eleanor's memories. It didn't look like a fight between two people but two monsters in conflict. Neither Delta nor Eleanor had seen a clash with two Big Sisters but they were about to experience it first hand.


	18. Ch 18: Deep End Part 3

Chapter 18

M2 Protector Series Zeta, otherwise known as Big Sister Zeta, was doing her routine patrol around Neptune's Bounty like Mother Lamb instructed her to do. It was fairly easy as not much monsters go there since Jack killed Peach Wilkins and there were only two Little Sisters that frequently wander around there.

But today was different. She could smell another Big Sister like her entering her territory. It was strange because usually only one Big Sister was assigned to a certain area and no other Big Sister can go there. The only exception was when Mother Lamb ordered two of their Sisters to go kill the Rogue Daddy.

What concerned the female Protector however was that her link to one of the Little Sisters was abruptly cut off, coinciding with the arrival of the new Big Sister. Surely, this Sister had no connection whatsoever to this, right?

She then heard the Daddy of the last Little Sister fighting a small group of monsters nearby. She wasn't particularly worried about this though since she was confident that the girl's Daddy would protect her with his life. If not, then that's where Zeta comes in. But just in case, she should see what was going on for herself.

Suddenly, something collided against her side with the force of a torpedo, knocking the air out of her. Zeta felt a viselike grip grab onto her arm and she was then flung to the ocean floor below. Before she literally hit rock bottom, a fist that was as hard as steel crashed into her chest and made her body twirled helplessly in circles across the ocean ground for a couple of meters.

The Big Sister dazedly tried to right herself after the two quick but powerful attacks. She shook her head to rid herself of the stars that were accumulating in her vision. Not even a Brute Splicer or a Big Daddy could match the formidable assaults done to her in the short amount of time.

Zeta was able to swim away in time before an orange blur crashed into the spot that she was occupying just moments ago.

After the sand settled, she could clearly see what her assailants looked like.

The first monster had blond hair and wore a tunic that was made of orange scales. He had a thicker build than an average person but wasn't as buff or grotesque as a Brute, which made the Big Sister wonder where it kept all of its strength. But what really caught her attention was the fact that it wasn't wearing any deep-sea diving equipment. Just how was this monster able to survive underwater? Not even Zeta or her Sisters could do that without their suits. For some reason, it doesn't look as ugly as the other monsters that she had encountered before.

Zeta propelled herself at this new monster with her telekinesis to provide extra momentum. Her armored knuckle bashed into its left cheekbone and sent it away from until it landed right next to the second monster.

The second monster wasn't ugly like the first one but it looked a lot younger than it. It wore a black t-shirt with a big red "S" on it, blue army-type pants, and brown work boots. Unlike the other monster, it was wearing some kind of mask that she guessed allows him to breathe underwater. Even with the mask on its face, she could plainly see its face and it was quite a handsome one at that.

The Big Sister could feel her face start to burn as she continued to observe the second monster. She was confused at why her face felt like she was using the Incinerate! Plasmid. It wasn't possible that she was using it because she was still underwater thus making it incapable of activating the heat based Plasmid.

She quickly shook her head to regain her focus, ignoring the baffling sensation. She charged at the second monster with needle poised to strike. It was too slow to dodge her deadly syringe but as the needle made contact to its skin with enough intensity to break through a Big Daddy's armor, it snapped apart like she had attempted to stab a steel wall instead of the flesh of another monster that dared to attack a Big Sister.

The monster grinned confidently at the sight of her broken harvester, which promptly angered the apex hunter of Rapture. Not to be discourage by her destroyed weapon, she created two condense balls of water in each of her hands with her telekinesis and launched them point blank at the black haired monster in a similar manner to the Plasmid, Sonic Boom. It was then propelled farther back by at least seven feet.

Zeta vanished in a purple smoke to avoid the attack of the blond monster and she rematerialized next to a sunken bathysphere that was nearby. She lifted the wrecked ship with all of her mental strength that she could muster and then she threw it with all of her might at the blond monster that was swimming towards her pretty fast. But the creature proved to be just as maneuverable underwater just as her for it evaded the sea craft with relative ease. It then tackled her with the same power as before to the ground, forming a decent sized crater.

The creature was straddling over her and was preparing to deliver another punch. The Big Sister caught the incoming fist with both hands, arms trembling from the exertion to hold back the immense force that the fist held. Zeta then activated Incinerate minus the flames so it only caused the water around her hands to boil at an extreme temperature. She was satisfied to hear the monster cry out in pain and she used its distraction to her advantage by flipping its body over her, slamming it to the ground above her head. Now she was the one on top and she placed her still boiling hands on each of its shoulders, making it cry out more in pain. Before she could fully enjoy herself, something knocked her off the monster that was in pain.

The female Protector found herself to be pinned down by the same broken bathysphere that she had thrown earlier. She had to combine her ADAM-imbued muscles and telekinesis to lift the vessel off her. As she returned to her feet, she saw the black haired monster standing a short distance away from her while displaying a couple of bruises and a ripped shirt.

"Go again?" it challenged with a condescending tone and earned a snarl of acceptance.

Then they began to trade crushing blows against one another. The strikes of the black haired monster were slightly weakened by the water resistance while the Big Sister didn't have this problem because of her armor. Although, she was about to be overwhelm by the creature's superior muscle-power and durability

As she was about to launch a telekinetically enhanced strike at the insolent creature to turn the tables, large tentacles wrapped around her body, completely immobilizing her movements. She turned to see that the tentacles belonged to a gigantic squid lurking behind her.

(AN: No dirty thoughts please.)

"I could have taken her," the younger monster panted to the older one who had two fingers on its temple.

"I know, Superboy but the others are already close to retrieving the Little Sisters so we needed to finish this quickly," the bearded monster told it.

Her Sister was in danger! She needed to get to her before it's too late. She thrashed about to escape from the massive limbs binding her with her ADAM-infused strength. She got close to succeeding but the black haired creature swam to her and undid the latches on her helmet, causing sea water to gush inside her suit. The suffocating water broke her concentration so much that she barely noticed that her helmet was fully removed. The last thing that she saw through her unfiltered vision was a fist heading straight towards her face. Then everything became dark.

00000

Superboy made sure to hold back on that punch but he didn't need to hold back that much since the Big Sister was a lot tougher than he thought. She may not have been as tough as Eleanor but he was glad that the fight ended quickly. He hastily returned the helmet on her head and then pressed a button located on the left side of head. The drainage system of the suit was activated and immediately flushed out the excess water from the suit.

It was a good thing that Siren had the forethought to show them every feature that Big Sister armors had like the drainage system for example. At first, he didn't really see the use for that kind of information but it came pretty handy just now.

He looked to the senior Justice League member beside him, who was currently nursing the burns that the Big Sister caused on his body. Connor remembered that it wasn't actually fire that Atlanteans were weak to but intense heat since their bodies would become dehydrated and severely weak. It was good thing that all she could do underwater was superheat her hands or the result could have been fatal.

Aquaman ordered the squid to release the now unconscious Big Sister from its grasp and transfer her into his arms. Since they was no need to stay here anymore, the Atlantean and the Kryptonian made their way to the nearest airlock with the cataleptic Protector in tow.

00000

Zeta's head was throbbing so much that she didn't perceive the pain in her skull until the spots vanished from her vision. It was like an entire army of monsters had repeatedly hit her cranium with sledgehammers then danced on it for good measure.

She found scrap metal bent in many ways binding her arms and legs. The makeshift restraints were thick enough to hold down a Big Daddy but she was quite capable of breaking free. However, she needed to replenish her energy to do that and it would take some time that she may not have the liberty for.

The last thing that she recalled was that she was fighting against two bizarre monsters, which were unlike anything that she had ever seen in Rapture. She highly doubted that they were even from Rapture in the first place. They were no such Plasmids or Gene Tonics that could make them that strong yet alone breath underwater without the aid of a diving suit.

Thinking about it just made her head hurt since the mental conditioning on her made it difficult for deep thoughts. She almost didn't hear the conversation that the two monsters were having.

"This is Aquaman. Have you successfully retrieved the Little Sister?" the blond monster said while had two fingers in his ear. For what reason why he was doing that, the Big Sister had no idea whatsoever.

To her surprise she a new voice that was emanating from the monster's ear. It sounded rough and emotionless like it wasn't used to speaking or just preferred not to.

[There were some complications but she was… dealt with.] he said with a bit of uncertainty at the last part like he was unsure how to explain something.

At the words: "dealt with", unimaginable rage began to consume the Big Sister and the restrictions on her arms and legs began to break from the anger-fueled strength. It quickly snapped apart but the effort heavily bruised the skin from under her armor.

The female Protector ignored it, reaching out with her senses to where her Sister was last located before the horrible monsters killed her. She successfully found the location and she started to teleport there to punish the ones who hurt her Family.

As the familiar violet smoke covered her body, she felt a powerful grip latched onto her arm. The unexpected weight dragged her down and the teleportation missed its mark by several meters.

As it turned out, the extra load was the black haired monster. Irritated, she threw it off her with all the vigor that she could muster at the wall. She grinned in satisfaction at the sound of it crashing at the wall.

The grin was swiftly wiped away when she detected the new Big Sister with the monsters that took the Little Sister away from the Family. The new Big Sister was already there with the monster that killed their Sister yet she wasn't even attacking them. This could only mean one thing: that Big Sister had betrayed the Family!

All the other monsters became irrelevant at this point and Zeta had her full focus on exacting revenge on the rogue Big Sister. Oh, yes. She will pay dearly, all right.

She lunged at the Rogue, determined to rip her apart. But an invisible force stopped her in mid-air. She was then smashed onto the ground by the same invisible force. Zeta attempted to get back up but the other Big Sister beat her to it by delivering a flame-imbued kick that was followed up by a small explosion. After being blasted back by the attack, Zeta repositioned her body so it was the bottom of her feet that hit the wall instead. She then kicked off the wall like a springboard and started to bounce off the walls while throwing fireballs at her foe. The Rogue merely deflected them with…wind?

It seemed that she was using an improvised version of Cyclone Trap where she sets a trap in front of her and then activates it on will. A normal monster would be incapable of doing this but not for a Big Sister.

This made the Rogue even more dangerous to the Family than Zeta had originally thought. The Rogue had developed abilities that she doesn't have yet. Not only that, she was also much faster and tougher than Zeta was. Killing the traitor will be a lot more difficult than before.

The fight dragged on for what seemed like hours but was actually less time had passed. The battlefield had also changed without them realizing it because of the intensity and the fact that they were both jumping around and teleporting to avoid each other's attacks. It was no wonder the battle took them to several different areas of Rapture and the two Big Sisters then damaged these places more than it already was.

If any of them were in their right state of mind, they would notice that whenever they seized hold of each other as one of them was about to teleport, the extra weight doesn't disrupt the teleportation and instead took them even farther than the possible distance that one Big Sister could reach with this Plasmid and they winded up somewhere that was far away from Neptune's Bounty because of the combined teleportation.

She was too busy dodging the traitor's fireballs to notice the really loud buzzing swarm of bees that was heading towards her. By the time that she did see the Insect Swarm, it was already pelting the spots where there wasn't any armor with countless stings. Zeta flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to swat away the bugs. She let out a screech as more stings could be felt around her unprotected parts of her body.

00000

The Big Sister's ear-shattering wail of anguish allowed Siren to return to her senses. Shaking her head once more to get rid of any traces of bloodlust that she still had.

She noticed that she and the female Protector were no longer in Neptune's Bounty and there were now in Atlantic Express Depot, the Drafting Room to be more precise. The irony was not lost on the Alpha Big Sister for she recognized this place as one of the starting points to her father's journey to save her. And she could recall from her father's memories that the safehouse of Brigid Tenenbaum was located in this very area. It was also highly doubtful that the German woman had moved the safehouse because it would be extremely dangerous to transfer supplies let alone numerous little girls across the dilapidated city.

"_It must have been quite a fight if we ended up here,"_ she commented as she surveyed her surroundings.

Siren was broken from her distraction by her Big Daddy's mental prompting and she jumped from where she was previously standing to avoid the desks thrown at her by the enraged Big Sister. As she was using the desks as springboards to get closer to the Sister, the radio in her ear began to ring, signaling that someone was calling her.

"Excuse me, I have to answer this!" she announced to her enemy for no particular reason other than being polite as she created a thick barricade of ice around herself.

[Siren, where are you?] Batman asked her, a bit of urgency could be heard in his voice if you listen _very_ closely. [Tenenbaum had already contacted us. We need to rendezvous with Charles Milton Porter, an ally of hers at some place called Arcadia. She had already sent us the coordinates.]

"I'm at the Atlantic Express Depot and I quite preoccupied at the moment so I can't really regroup with you!" she replied as she reinforced her ice barrier every time it started to crack. She could still hear the frustrated screech of the Big Sister outside.

[You're still fighting the Big Sister, aren't you?] he half stated and half asked.

"No, we actually set aside our differences and are currently having tea and crumpets!" she exclaimed with as much sarcasm as she could in annoyance, briefly forgetting who she was speaking to. Not wanting to hear the Caped Crusader's response to her rude behavior, she cut the transmission and then willed the ice walls around her to explode outwards, knocking back everything close by including the Big Sister who had become dazed from the sudden blast of hail.

Taking advantage of this, Siren kneed the Big Sister in the stomach and then judo flipped the female Protector over her shoulder. Her enemy's back slammed onto the ground pretty hard and made a small crater.

The Big Sister began to get back up but she started to heave inside of her helmet from the blow to her belly. The Protector ripped off her helmet, breaking the latches that were securing it to get rid of the vomit that accumulated inside. But it was a mistake for her since it left her abnormally pale face exposed for the second time on the same day. And like the first time, a mighty haymaker collided to the Big Sister's cheek and promptly rendered her unconscious.

"Siren to the Justice League," Siren reactivated her communicator, hoping it wasn't the Dark Knight who answered, "Is there anyone that could tell me if Ms. Tenenbaum had changed the location of her safehouse?"

[Siren, this is Zatara,] Siren let out a relieved sigh at that it was the magician instead. [Ms. Tenenbaum had not changed the location of her safehouse. It is still in the same place. Why do you ask?]

"I will be heading there instead since my location is nearby."

[Understood.] the man said before the transmission ended again.

Siren glanced down at the face of the unconscious Big Sister. She was slightly tempted to leave the Protector behind but she remembered that they both used to be Little Sisters that were just wandering around Rapture while collecting ADAM with their Big Daddies. She couldn't leave the poor girl in this state. It would make her an easy target for any Splicer that passes by. And leaving the Big Sister to die would make Eleanor no different from the Rapture Family, from her mother.

"I'm really going to regret this," Siren let out a tired sigh as put the Big Sister's arm over her shoulders and held onto it with one hand while she placed her other arm at the Sister's waist. Most of the Big Sister's weight leaned on Eleanor's side as she was being supported to her feet. Siren would have carried her on her shoulder but that will make her companion's injuries become harder to heal. Besides, it won't take that long for her to heal so the English girl could just carry her on her shoulder then if she doesn't wake up by that time that is.

The two Sisters began their perilous trek across the railway system to reach the woman who was responsible for the cruelty done unto them but was now their only hope.

This was definitely not going to end well for both of them.

AN:

For those wondering why was Aquaman bulletproof like Superboy, his skin is a lot denser than normal humans that it's nearly bulletproof. If bullets had hit his skin instead of his armor, it would leave a small cut behind after bouncing off.

Superboy and Aquaman was able to beat the Big Sister relatively fast because they had the element of surprise on their side. Aquaman was at the home field advantage because he was underwater and he has the strength to rival even Superman's when he's in contact with water while Superboy was physically stronger than a Big Sister as I had stated in the previous chapters.

To the people who think that Aquaman is a lame superhero, f*** you! He is awesome and if you read the new comic books, you can see for yourself.

Would you kindly review? More reviews will mean faster updates.

I also set up a new poll on my profile. Can you check it out would you kindly?


End file.
